Let Me Love You
by lildevil76
Summary: You're right, Alice I was in love with her. I ran out of my room and to her front step. I was going to tell her. As soon as she opened the door, my heart shattered into a million pieces. Dont worry, ExB story :D OC -COMPLETE-
1. Welcome Home

**Let Me Love You**

**Chapter One**

**Bella's POV**

"Daddy?" I asked.

"Yes, Isabella?" answered my father, Aro. Oh yeah. Did I mention he was one of the most powerful vampires in the world? No? Okay –let's start from the beginning.

I was a baby, and Aro (aka daddy), was visiting the streets at night in some city and he found me all alone outside. He heard me crying and thought he'd have a snack. When he realized he couldn't read my mind, he instantly knew I was special so he adopted me. Ever since, I lived in Voltera with Aro as my father and uncles, Marcus and Caius. They've raised me and soon found out I was very talented as a human alone. I was able to act and sing as well. I was a quick learner and apparently, I was able to do anything I set my mind on and succeed. Result: I was good at everything. I still have yet to find something I'm not good at and it doesn't help that I'm a vampire now.

A little bit about me; I'm a famous singer and actress. I also love music and movies. In my free time, when I don't really have much to do, I either listen to some music while I read a good book, or watch movies. And I have watched just about every movie ever created, and because of that, I've learned several other languages –too many to count. It is also the reason of what I'm about to do now so back to reality:

"Can I move to America and go to high school?" I asked eagerly. Lately, I have been watching several teen movies such as Mean Girls, High School Musical, A Cinderella Story, and so on.

"Why would you want to do something like that?" he asked, confused.

"Well...because I've never gone before and I want to experience what it feels like. Plus, Heidi can't use me as a Barbie doll anymore" I shuddered, remembering all those times.

"Well I don't know..." he trailed off, thinking about it.

"Pleaaaaaaaaaaaaaase" I have him my puppy dog eyes.

"Fine. You are such a cheater, you know I can't resist when you do that" I playfully glared.

"Thank you daddy!" I kissed his cheek and hugged him.

"I'll go get Marcus to design your house. You're going to live in Forks Washington so we can come visit you. Oh and one of my dear friends, Carlisle, lives there, so he can keep an eye on you" he smiled. I smiled too, from ear to ear.

"Okay" I skipped back to my room and was suddenly ambushed. Heidi.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" I screamed in doom while she cackled evilly, as she pulled me into her chambers and dressed me up as her own personal life size guinea pig Barbie doll. This was going to be one long day...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx s2 xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It's been about a month now. Everyone was hugging me and saying 'I'm gonna miss you's. If your wondering why my house was built in only a month, its cause daddy has connections, and...he's cool like that –shifty eyes-...and I wanted it done quickly.

"I'm going to miss you dearly, Isabella" Aro was sobbing, while he hugged the life out of me.

"I'm going to miss you too, daddy" I began to cry too.

"Make sure you call me as soon as you get there and to call me everyday at least once" he said sternly.

"Okily dokily" and then I left the limo and went inside the airport and onto my private jet.

When I got there, I took out my cell phone and called daddy.

"Isabella! I assume you made it there fine?"

"Yep!" I smiled.

"Uncle Caius got you a couple of cars so you don't have to run around to get to places. It's much too wet there. One, that I think will be your favorite, is what you can use to drive to your new house. Go to the car rental front desk and for Bugatti Veyron 16.4 a under your name"

"Why do I need _more_ then one car?" I whined.

"Iunno you ask him"

"Fine" I huffed. I hated it when people spend unneeded money on me and he knew that.

"Good now go see the house. I want to know what you think of it. Uncle Marcus designed it just for you" he could practically hear him jumping up and down in excitement.

"Well obviously I'll like it. Uncle Markus designs the best things. Are you sure he's not gay?" I said.

"No. and yes, I'm sure" he chuckled.

"Okay, well I better get going. Bye daddy, love you! –mwah-"

"Love you too. Bye" and I closed my SGH-d807 slim slider. **[That's my phone lol I love sliding it open and close, so much fun **

I went up to the front desk and asked,

"Can I have the keys for the Bugatti Veyron 16.4 under Isabella Volturi" The man's eyes glazed over and you could hear his breathe catch. I rolled my eyes mentally.

"S-sure. Here you go" he handed me the keys.

"Thanks" I smiled.

"Anytime" I heard him mutter under his breathe.

"OMG! IT'S BELLA VOLTURI!" I heard some girl scream.

"...Shit..." I whispered.

Then over half the people in the airport were screaming and running in my direction. I picked up my luggage and ran a little faster then a normal human should be capable of, to my car. I saw one with a big ribbon on it; probably my car. _Wow...It's beautiful!_, I thought and stopped to stare and admirer my new present. I only snapped out of it when I heard the mob getting closer so I pressed unlock on the keys and they automatically opened, saving me some time, and I ran to it. I opened the door and threw everything in and went dived right after it, stuck the keys in the ignition and floored it. _Phew, that was a close one_, I thought.

I was going 150 mph, just incase those people were going to follow me, and found the gates and tall walls (wow...what is it, The Great Wall of China? It just keeps going and going and going!) surrounding my new house, in no time. Scratch that; mansion in no time. It wasn't as big as the Voltera Castle but _damn_, it was **HUGE**** [house on profile**. It was locked when I drove up and then saw that there was a DNA scanning system. I scanned my hand, face and eyes and then it finally unlocked saying "Welcome home Isabella". Protective much?

I drove in and the gates closed behind me. I went around the round driveway in front of the house and continued down and found the garage. My eyes widened even more. Damn...the garage was BIG. It wasn't connected to the house and was definitely bigger then any auto-repair garage I've ever seen. There were large steel garage doors.

The garage door opener was in the car already. There were seven buttons but only six doors so I pressed the first six. They all opened and there were ELEVEN, VERY EXPENSIVE CARS IN THERE!

There was a Citroen C Metisse, Toyota FT-HS Concept, SLR McLaren, Gallardo Superleggera, Koenigsegg CCX, Mazda Senku, Saleen S7, Hummer H3, Pagani Zonda Roadster, BMW X5 SUV, and a 911 Turbo. **[All car pics are on my profile. Sorry there's so many, they're just so pretty **

They were all on their own circular platform about a foot off the ground. When the garage doors went up all the way, each platform was lit up in lights –that were installed into the ground (so you could drive over them)- all around the edges of the platforms. There was only one empty spot and for some reason there wasn't any platform. Shrugging, I backed into it and stepped one foot out of the car and then it happened. The ground started rising and I screamed and almost fell off, but managed to grab onto the car door in time. _Thank god for vampire reflexes_, I thought because if I were still human, I'd _definitely_ have a bloody nose by now. I then realized that it was just another platform and then suddenly lit up like the rest of them. _Wicked_, I thought and then jumped off and locked the doors.

I looked around the outside and noticed a lot of forest, two swimming pools; one night pool with a Jacuzzi and a sort of green house glass over it (probably to keep it from the rain) with one wall missing for the exit, and the other was for racing, I guess—considering the length of it. There was also tennis and a basketball court, a HUGE soccer field (probably designed for vampires), another huge baseball field facing toward the forest, and gardens, with a coy pond might I add, and fountains everywhere.

"Uncle Marcus _really_ overdid himself this time" I muttered to myself. I mean, like really, I'm the only one living here and it's big enough for ten people, _at least_.

I climbed the steps to the front door and fished though my purse for the key daddy gave me before I left. I put the key into the lock and unlockd the door. I stepped in, locked it up again, hung my coat up in some huge closet on the left side of the wall and faced the house. My eyes bulged out. Not even houses in movies could compare. There were two staircases curved and met at the bottom and top like a circle, and a waterfall where the wall underneath the stairs would've been. There was a large chandelier at the very top in the middle area of the staircase as well as a water fountain in the centre of the waterfall. There was a living room on the right with a red and black theme going on. There was a fireplace, black couches that looked _really_ comfortable, some decorations here and there, but what stood out the most was the large black grand piano in the corner, raised by a couple steps by a platform. It was beautiful. I would probably be in there a lot; writing most of my songs.

I continued looking around the house for the rest of the day. I found the laundry room, the basement which is a full entertainment area with the biggest TV I've ever seen (I didn't know they made them _that_ big) with an entertainment system along with a Wii, PS3, Xbox 360—every game system/game there probably is out there and anything else you could think of that you could hook up to it, with a pool table, stereo system with a wall full of my favorite CDs, another indoor pool (how many pools do I need? Like seriously), a mini library with some of my favorite books and a couch and love seat in front of a fireplace. Not to mention a game room with a ping pong table, every arcade machine probably ever made, and a shelf of every board game you could imagine.

I walked out and found a bar and mini fridge near the pool table **[yea I'll explain that one later.**

There was even a recording studio down here, with all the latest technology equipment and to top it off, the whole ceiling is a picture of me with a pair of Channel sunglasses from one of my _horrid_ photo shoots. Although, I did look good.

I went upstairs and found the kitchen that is by the way, was no doubt bigger then any professional chef's. It was also stalked with enough food for an army **[again, will explain later**.

Later I found the one room that I'm probably going to spend _a lot_ of time in; the library. It was the size of a public library and I noticed it had ALL my books from Voltera. It must've taken them a while to ship them all here. I would _definitely_ be spending a lot of time here.

I continued walking around and found all the guest bedrooms and then the master bedroom; my room. It was enormous as usual; I'd say forty-fifty feet square **[I'm just guessing but if you look at the house on my profile, I mean the whole third story **. On the top floor, there was my king sized golden post bed with a dark blue mosquito net over the rectangle bars at the top. The sheets and pillows were an Egyptian silk of dark blue and gold, and it was themed like that for the rest of the room from the couches to the walls to the thick fluffy carpet and so on. There was also a TV and stereo system with all my CDs from the castle that lined of wall. In the front of the room, there was a giant balcony with a table and some chairs for if I wanted to sit out there. _Right, when the rain lights up_, you can practically hear the sarcasm dripping.

There was a walk-in closet that was bigger then a normal house's master bedroom that is two stories. There was a spiraling staircase in the corner, connecting the two floors. On the top floor, there were sliding shelves to fit my shoes (where they slide over the other), one wall was covered full, in hooks that held all my designer purses, a rotating rack that held all my sunglasses in the centre, and everywhere else, were racks and racks of clothes whether on the wall or on a rack on wheels **[my mom has those and when I was younger, I would always play on then like they were monkey bars on wheels LOL that was too jkz** because they wouldn't fit anywhere else. The bathroom was big enough to be a working spa with marble counters, Jacuzzi tub, large glass shower, and even a little manicure area with the nail airbrush machine and chairs. _Like I would ever use that_, I chuckled.

After I was done looking, I decided to just hit the hay and wait for school tomorrow. I was so excited; it took me a good three hours till I finally drifted off. **[once again I'll explain later, in the next chapter so don't be all like 'wtf u dumbass, vampires cant sleep. I guarantee u never even read the books, go shoot yourself in the leg, u retard' :)**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx s2 xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Okay I'll explain all the food and sleep junk next chapter when she goes to school and meets the CULLENS!! WEEEEEE! Okay I'm high, sorry. Most of the stuff that was in her house and stuff like her cars are on my profile and if something's not there, its probably cuz I couldn't find something that would be nice enough so I made it up lol just –brings hands up and slowly creates a rainbow while separating them like Spongebob- use your **_**imagination**_**. And I know this chapter was pretty boring but the next chapter will be more interesting. I'm already planning it in my head right now. O yea and for those who voted for Amanda Bynes and Shane West (just imagine the younger him, I mean if u take away his beard that he grew, he looks like he used to a couple years ago xD), well they won and they won by kinda a lot; to the point where I felt sorry for the other people and if you didn't vote for them and you hate their guts, sorry but you can just imagine them as your ideal Bella/her bf :P cuz the only reason why I really had the vote was so I could use their work for the story like the movies but I'm just gonna pick out songs I like for Bella cuz Amanda Bynes hasn't made any music :( and if you want, you could suggest songs and if I like them, but never heard of them then I might use it :)**

**Okie buh-byeeeeeeeeee **


	2. First Day

**Let Me Love You**

**Chapter Two**

**Bella's POV**

'SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP, DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT-' I slammed the alarm clock off and threw the covers off of me and jumped out of bed squealing. My first day of high school! I ran into the bathroom in excitement, jumping up and down causing me to almost choke on my toothbrush and slip in the shower –yea not the best idea.

When I was done, I ran into my closet.

"What to wear, what to wear?" I asked myself, looking through all my clothes. I decided nothing too flashy but since it was going to be cold. I put on a brownish Juicy tracksuit. _Like I would need the warmth_–note the heavy sarcasm. **[outfit on my profile**. Then I chose to wear my Future Cat Big Diamond Pumas even though they're kinda flashy** [my sis got them and my rentz hadda go everywhere to look for em cuz shes only 11 so they didn't have her size and we ended up just ordering them in the end -.-" but they're REALLY nice LOL**. It was a gift from Heidi and I would get an earful from her if I didn't wear them at least once. After, I put on some light makeup and grabbed my backpack and purse. Then I stopped. _Better bring an umbrella too_, I thought as I looked out the window.

I ran down to the kitchen to grab a pop-tart **[be patient I'm getting to it jokes xD** and was out the door in seconds. When I opened the garage, I realized I forgot my keys in my room. Damn it. Then I noticed on one of the side walls where hooks were installed, with a key dangling on them, to every car in the garage. I grabbed a random one and looked at the keychain to find out it was for the 911 Turbo so I unlocked the car, threw my bag in the passenger seat and hopped in.

The school wasn't that hard to find with the GPS computer system.

When I pulled up, I grabbed my stuff and stepped out of the car. Good thing I'm early because no one was at the school yet. I went into the office to see a chubby lady with frizzy red hair reading a book.

"Ahem" I tried to get her attention. When she looked up, her jaw dropped.

"Hi...I'm Isabella Volturi and I'm new here" I was starting to feel uncomfortable until she snapped out of it.

"Oh yes! We've been expecting you! Welcome to Forks High. My name is Ms. Cope by the way, and feel free to come to me if you need anything" She was scrambling through a stack of papers and gave me my schedule, a paper I was suppose to get signed by all my teachers, and a map.

"Thank you. Have a nice day" I smiled at her and she looked dazed for a couple seconds.

There was still about twenty minutes till the first bell was going to ring so I went back to my car and took out my iPod and closed my eyes to relax. When I opened them again, I realized that the parking lot was filled and I think half the school was crowded around my car. _Well isn't that just terrific?_

I stepped out of my car slowly.

"Um...hi" I waved a little. Their eyes were still wide and I didn't know what to do so I just slowly walked past them while they moved out of my way.

The first bell rang, thankfully, so I headed to my first class. When I got there, I went up to the desk with the nameplate 'Mr. Masen' **[was that the teacher? If its not, sry I forgot and I can't check in the book cuz my friend borrowed my only copy of Twlight**.

"Hi, I'm suppose to get this signed" the teacher looked up and he looked like he was going to scream like a fan girl.

"Oh yes" he signed the sheet. "Do you mind signing this for me?" he asked all to eagerly, pulling out a picture of me.

"Uh, sure..." I smiled and signed it. When I turned to go to a desk, he squealed quietly but I could still hear him, and I almost burst out laughing right there.

The rest of the day pretty much went like that. It was pretty boring because I realized I could teach all these classes perfectly myself and I had to resist the urge to correct the teachers several times. Then the bell, signaling its time for lunch, rang. A girl that I recognized from two of my classes, was walking to up to me –probably trying to get me to be friends with her- but I heard her, earlier in class, bragging to all her friends about going to be my best friend and she sounded like the really snobbish, so I just rushed out to the cafeteria before she caught up to me.

I went inline for lunch and then everyone in the line noticed me and moved out of my way and I ended up in the front of the line. _Well that's an easy way through_. After I got my lunch, I took a look around the cafeteria and then I noticed her; Rosalie.

She then looked my way—as if feeling eyes on her—and both of us, at the same time, had our eyes widened, jaws dropped and then screamed.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" we ran up to each other and just shoved my food on a random table while we both grabbed each others hands and were jumping up and down in excitement. We exchanged some "OMG"s and "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!?" and "I CAN'T BELIEVE IT" and etc.

"OMG! You _have_ to sit with me! Come!" she grabbed my tray with one hand and dragged me to a table with the other. I then noticed the whole cafeteria was staring at us until I caught them and they all resumed to their previous activities.

When we got to a table, I saw Emmett and there was one girl and two other guys I haven't met before. **[not going to describe them cuz u already know who they are ;)**. They all had their jaws dropped –except Emmett- until the Emmett broke the silence.

"Hey Bella!"

"Hey Emmett" he looked really excited to see me again.

"Rose, what the hell are you doing with a human? Do you WANT to expose of us?!?!" the guy with bronze hair said in a low voice, thinking I couldn't hear. Me and Rose burst out laughing.

"She's a vampire,_stupid_! That's part of her power; to have human qualities I mean" Rose filled him in. **[so there's your explanation for the sleeping and eating if you haven't already figured it out :D**.

"Oh" was his only reply; too shocked to know what else to say.

"Cool! So you can eat and sleep and blush and cry-" I cut the girl off.

"Yeah I have pretty much all the qualities. The only thing that's different is the 'unnatural beauty', paleness, and the super heightened senses, speed and strength. I even have a heartbeat and I have body heat except I still don't feel really cold or hot in different temperatures like humans do. Well I don't have to sleep as much either, maybe only two hours needed. Oh and I don't sparkle in the sun but I give off a faint kind of glow" can their eyes _get_ any bigger?—minus Rose and Em that is.

"Oh! I almost forgot! This is my sister Alice and my brothers Jasper and Edward" she pointed out each.

"OH.MY.GOSH!wehavetogoshoppingsoon!I'mlikeYOURNUMBERONEFAN!!!" Alice squealed. One word; _scary_.

"I'll go on ONE shopping trip with you if you'll calm down" I said slowly, scared that she might do something rash like tackle me to the ground.

She pouted. "Fine"

"Who are you anyways?" the one Rosalie pointed out as Edward enquired.

Everyone's mouths dropped open.

Alice was the first to come out of shock. "SHE'S A FREAKING CELEBRITY, DUMBASS! YOU KNOW, SINGING?!?!" she all but shouted.

His eyes widened slightly, in what I'm guessing as fear. "Uh...never heard of her?"

"HOLY CRAP! SHE'S LIKE FREAKING HUGE! AND I THOUGHT YOU WERE THE EXPERT ON MUSIC IN THIS FAMILY!! YOU READ MINDS FOR GOD'S SAKE!!" Did I mention scary?

"Well _sorry_ but I don't _every_ CD out there. Besides, I've learned how to block out thoughts after that one night wh-" Alice clamped her hand over his mouth.

"If you stop talking now, I won't lecture you on how you can't know who Bella is"

"Deal" he took the advantage.

"So how do you guys know each other?" Jasper spoke for the first time, changing the subject before someone got hurt; or at least as hurt as a vampire can be.

"We met while we were both wondering the streets of Voltera. Me and Emmett were on one of our honeymoons about ten and some years ago and we stayed with her in the castle and got to meet Aro, Marcus and Caius. Sometimes we visit her"

"She's from the Volturi?!? Why didn't you tell us?! And _that's_ why you guys keep going to Italy?!?" Alice was whining now.

"You never noticed her last name?" Rose raised an eyebrow.

"No. All her CDs and what not only say 'Bella'" Alice pouted.

"Well _sorry_" Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, Bella, you have to come over!" Alice chirped.

"Yea, I wanna whoop yo cute little butt in Spiderman 3. I practiced this time" Emmett said proudly.

"Fine but I'm not responsible if you lose. Remember the last time we played video games? You totally smashed my Game cube after the tenth time I beat you" I raised my eyebrow now. He pouted and everyone started laughing.

"Well I better get to biology. Lunch is almost over" I quickly finished up my lunch and got up to leave.

"I have biology too. May I walk you?" Edward asked politely, stopping me.

"Sure" I smiled.

**Edward's POV (I know you've been dieing for it lol jkz)**

She's the most beautiful girl I've ever seen; it should be a sin to look like a goddess. I can't believe she's a vampire _and_ she even has a class with me! I'm secretly doing a happy dance in my head._Oh.My.God._ I realized._ I'm walking with her! Talk to her, you numbskull! What are you, stupid?_

"So what brought you to Forks?" _Nice_. She probably got asked that a million times today! I mentally smacked myself.

"Oh, I just wanted to know what it feels like to be in high school; you know, like a normal life. I've been watching a lot of teen movies lately and Forks was the only place where daddy can check up on me"

"Daddy?" I was confused.

"Aro" my eyes got wide. Note to self: be _very_ scared

"Oh" was all I could say. I think my voice cracked a bit.

"Don't worry, he might be overprotective but I can usually reason with him" she laughed.

When we stepped into the classroom, all the girls were either in awe of Bella or giving her an envious glare (probably because she's walking with me) and all the guys were either drooling over her or glaring daggers at me. Newton even used two of his fingers pointing to his eyes and then at me in the 'I'm watching you' sign and I mouthed whatever loser while putting the loser sign on my head and the stretching it toward him. **[LMFAO**

I went to my seat and then almost cheered out when I realized I had the only empty seat beside me, meaning I get to sit beside Bella for the _whole_ year. Can today get any better than this?

Bella went to give her sheet to the teacher to sign and then she dropped her pencil and bent down to pick it up. Every guy poked their out into the while, leaning forward to stare at her ass. Even the teacher! Then I realized I was starting to do the same until I resisted and mentally kicked myself._Bad Edward! You are not one of these vile creatures! Bad! You should get yourself run over by a truck! Bad! Bad! Bad!_

She stood up again and every guy shifted back into their seat before she turned around and smiled 'innocently' at her. She narrowed her eyes in confusion and I gave her a 'You don't want to know' look. She nodded an 'okay...' and sat down beside me.

Half the class, I spent staring at the angel beside me. How can someone be so beautiful? It should be a sin. After a while, Bella seemed to get bored and ripped out a piece of paper from her notebook and began writing something, then passed it to me.

**My god. How the hell can you stand this? The moron just looked through the textbook half the time!**

I laughed and replied,

_I usually just search through people's thoughts for my entertainment_

She quickly read it and let out a low chuckle.

**Okay, I'm going to do that.**

_Huh? What do you mean?_

**Oh yeah, my bad. I can kinda copy vampire's powers when I first come into contact with them. So far, I've gotten 164 the last time I counted.**

_Wow..._

**Haha yea but I don't use the powers often; I have no need, really. Okay shut up, I'm going to read the people's minds**

I decided to tune in too.

_Ignore the blood, ignore the blood – Jasper_

_I'd watch out if I were Cullen. The freaking bastard –Newton_

_I don't see what's so special about that bitch. So what if she can act and sing? I can too!_ (I snorted at that. _My ass_, I thought.) _And why are all the guys drooling over her, literally. Even E-_ Before Lauren could finish, I quickly through a pen at her head and then looked back at the teacher innocently. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Bella look at the teacher innocently too and when she turned back around, she raised one eyebrow questioningly at me with amused eyes.**[Bella doesn't know he likes her yet cuz she wasn't reading Lauren's mind if you're thinking at the end of the chapter, 'wtf wouldn't Bella know that he likes her through Lauren's thoughts?' ;)**

_My god this class is so boring –Katie_

_Bella is so __**hot**__. I can't believe she came to __Forks__ –Jack_

I glared at the guy and he—probably sensing my eyes burning wholes into the back of his head—turned around to see my eyes black with fury and quickly turned back to the board.

_I wonder if Julie likes me...maybe I should ask her out –David_

_I wonder if I can fit my fist into my mouth –Greg_

_I need to seriously loose weight if I want Mike to sleep with me –Jessica _Can I say, EW?!

After that I cut out my thoughts because they were either getting useless, disturbing or pissing the hell out of me, so I just wrote back to her –not caring if she was listening in on something funny as I can hear her struggling to contain her laughter.

_So what are you, the most powerful vampire in existence?_

**Probably. Daddy tried to persuade me to be part of his guard but it's too boring, so we just settled to an agreement that I would help him if he really needs it**

**PS: There's this girl named Mary daydreaming about you, ****in the nude**** might I add.**

I looked over at the bleach blond girl a couple tables across from me, staring at me lustfully, and when she caught me looking, she winked. I must've made a face where I looked like I was about to puke because she looked away a little mad and a little embarrassed that she just got rejected.

_I'm surprised he didn't just make you join. Oh god...damn hormonal teenagers... xP_

**:O haha daddy never makes me do anything I don't want to...okay I lied. He makes me eat my spinach for dinner**

I burst out laughing and the whole class looked at me. I hid the note quickly before the teacher noticed and put on an innocent face.

"Mr. Cullen, what, may I ask, do you find so funny?"

"Nothing sir. I just remembered a comedy movie I watched yesterday. Oh yeah, it was the one where Bella was in; 'She's the Man'"

"Oh yes, that was quite a funny one. Bella, what was it like shooting that film?" Bella glared at me and gave me a '_thanks a lot_' look and I returned her with a 'sorry' one.

"Well-" Thank god the bell rang. Everyone started packing and then –WHACK-

"Ow! What was that for?" I asked her, rubbing my arm. She glared.

"You know what!"

"Sorry" I said quietly, looking down. She sighed.

"Just, don't do that again. I'm trying _not_ to be the centre of attention if you haven't noticed yet, as in trying to be _normal_"

"Oh, right"

We started walking out of the class when that vile Newton came up to her.

"Hey Bella! I was wondering what class you had next. Did I mention I'm a _huge_ fan of yours?" his eyes were hopeful.

"Um, thanks..." she trailed off not even remembering his name. HA! Take that Newton!

"Mike. Mike Newton"

"Thanks Mike, I think I have gym next" she answered warily.

"Me too! I can show you there if you want" he shrugged trying to play it cool but you practically see him jumping in excitement a little.

She turned her back on him to face me and she mouthed the words 'help me!'.

"Sorry Newton. I already promised to show her to her classes" I lied. She said "Thanks" under her breath only low enough for me to hear and I gave her a 'no problem' grin.

Newton glared at me enviously before saying,

"Well okay. I'll walk with you guys" _What a mother fucker..._

Bella slump her shoulders, defeated, while we walked to her gym class. Oh and did I mention Newton kept talking and talking and talking...you would think he'd run out of things to say eventually. All Bella did was nod every few seconds, obviously not paying attention.

After we got there, we exchanged a 'Later' and I headed to my class. I didn't even bother paying attention as usual. All I could think about was Bella. How wonderful she is, beautiful, how jealous I was that Newton got another class with her. I sighed. _I might need to pay a visit to the office to change my schedule..._I thought. When the bell rang signaling the end of the day, I rushed to the front of the change rooms just as Bella walked out, not even haven broken a sweat.

"Hey, how was gym" I asked and she looked up and smiled a breathtaking smile. My breath caught, I hope she didn't notice.

"Fun; we played basketball and I made a third of the winning shots" I raised an eyebrow, thinking, well obviously! You're a vampire! She must've misinterpreted me expression because she said,

"What? I had to let other people make some shots too!" I laughed.

We made our way to the parking lot and met up with Rose and the rest of them.

"Do you need a ride?" Rosalie asked Bella.

"Nope. My cars just right over there" she pointed to a 911 Turbo. _Sweet_.

"OMG! That is such a cool car!" Alice chirped in awe.

"Really? You want it?" Bella laughed. Alice's jaw dropped.

"You serious?" I then noticed everyone in the parking lot with their mouths hanging open and seeing if Bella really actually was.

"Yeah! I have too many cars anyways. Uncle Caius went a little nuts with the car shopping" she did the 'crazy' sign by spinning her finger in a circle beside her temple.

Every student and even some of the teachers that were outside, gasped when Bella just grabbed the keys out of her purse and tossed them to Alice like she was sharing a piece of chocolate with her best friend.

Alice squealed and hugged a laughing Bella.

There were a lot of thoughts similar to '_Maybe I should say how much I like the next car she drives'_ from the people still staring in the parking lot. I think some of them even choked on a fly that flew in their mouth; EW.

"You just have to drop me off at my house first" Bella added giggling. It sounded like music to my ears...SNAP OUT OF IT EDWARD! She wouldn't like you anyway! Jasper raised an eyebrow at me, obviously knowing what's going on with me.

"OKAY! THANK YOU SO MUCH! I REALLY NEEDED A SHOPPING CAR!" Alice was jumping up and down now and it was starting to look a little inhumanly fast.

"Hey Bella? Can we swing by to check out your new place?" Rose asked.

"Sure. I haven't even seen it all, myself yet" she shrugged and we all laughed.

We then all got into our cars and drove off to Bella's.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx s2 xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**SOOOOOOOOO SORRY! I was going to update sooner but things came up like tests (ugh!), projects, friends, you get the picture. I actually had this chapter done a long time ago but I hadda edit it and when I reread it, I totally though it sucked so I changed some of it. I think its still not that great but I hafta go do hw right now since I wasted like 2 and a half hours sleeping right after I got home (yea I seriously needa get more sleep, courtesy of staying up late). I'll TRY to get the next chapter out by this weekend (its done but I needa change and edit it) but I'm not making any promises xD**

**Okie imma go now**

**Ciao –lildevil**


	3. Bet

**Let Me Love You**

**Chapter Three**

**Edward's POV**

We were pulling up the long driveway and the trees started to clear.

"Wow..." we all said together, when the house was in clear view.

I saw through Alice's mind, Bella leaning over and I was confused until she opened the window and then _scanned_ herself. Did I say 'wow' already?

The gates opened and we drove in quickly, the gates shut behind us. I followed her up the driveway to this huge garage where we parked outside of and got out.

"How many cars do you even have in there?" I asked.

"Eleven" She spat, in hatred like it was a disgusting thing to have.

"Can I take a look at your cars?!" Rose asked jumping up and down, practically begging.

"Um, sure. Why now?"

Then she took out the garage opener in Alice's new car and the next thing we knew, all the garage doors opened.

All our eyes got wide at the sight, until Bella started yelling.

"You have got to be shitting me!" She started stomping over to the side where there was another garage door opening to a driveway going under ground. We all followed her and all our jaws dropped at all cars that looked custom-made. They were all on platforms with bright lights surrounding them also. **[pics are on my profile and their wicked cool looking :P**

Bella smacked her hand on her forehead and groaned.

"I thought you said you had eleven" Emmett said.

"I thought so too. Apparently, Uncle Caius needs help with his car obsession..." she started rubbing her temples.

"What's wrong?" I was getting worried.

"I hate it when they spend loads of unneeded money on me. Actually; I hate it when _anyone_ spends _any_ money on me" Well that was unexpected. I thought most people would die for what she has.

"Well, isn't this the life for you?" Emmett laughed, sarcastically.

"OMG! THESE ARE SO COOL!!" Rosalie gushed out, eagerly, running ahead to check them out.

A good hour later, Bella told Rose to take the keys and told her the password to the garage door opener, so she could just take the cars and bring them back easily because Rosalie wanted to do 'tests' and what not. It didn't really matter anyway if Bella needed any of the vehicles back, since apparently we lived right next door.

We walked out and she closed the garage, and led us up the front steps. She opened the door and we were in awe as soon as we stepped in. **[I'm not going to describe the house again**

She showed us around the house for a while, settling her bedroom for last. When she opened the door, Alice and Rose shot right into her closet and started squealing. _Women_, I thought, rolling my eyes.

Bella just left them there while she took us back into the living room.

"Now" Bella turned on the TV and Xbox, "I'm ready to kick your sorry ass" she grinned, handing a controller to Emmett.

He chuckled and replied, "Bring it"

"There's nothing to bring" she shot back with amusement in her eyes.

"Fine. Whatever, I was going to go easy on you but now you can forget about it" he waved his hand off dismissingly.

"Fine, but _I'm_ still going to go easy on you anyway" she countered. Me and Jasper started laughing at Emmett's, not too effective, glare.

"Oh yeah? Let's make a bet. Whoever loses, has to strip down in their birthday suit and run through the mall, throwing out free condoms to people" he smirked.

"Deal" Bella had a mischievous glint in her eye; knowing Emmett was going to be doing just that.

Me and Jasper shared one look and said, "We bet on Bella"

"Oh c'mon guys! Way to ruin your brother's confidence. You're killing my ego here!" he complained. Bella just laughed.

"Well come on! Are you going to play or whine like a three year old?" she smiled._ It was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen..._

"Ow!" Jasper elbowed me.

_Keep your emotions to yourself_, he thought to me. I glared and looked at the TV screen when they were about to begin.

"On your marks, get set, go!" We heard the TV screen say and they were off. **[They're playing a racing game. Sorry, I'm not exactly an expert on video games considering I don't play or even really know how to play them**

Bella was already in the lead and was yawning as if this was the most boring history class in the world.

"Edward, could you pass me that magazine over there?" she asked as if it were perfectly normal.

"Sure..."

She was reading through it, flipping the page with one hand and pressing buttons, without even looking at the screen, with the other.

In the end, Emmet lost...by a lot.

"YOU CHEATED! I WANT A REMATCH!" he was stomping his foot and pouting at Bella.

"Pfft. You wish. Now let's go to the mall and have you strip down in your _birthday suit_ while we watch" she cackled, walking up to her room to go get Rose and Alice.

"Oh god..." Emmett smacked his forehead, doomed.

By now, me and Jasper were trying hard just to stand up right.

"That...HAHA...was...HAHA...so...HAHA...sad HAHA!" Jasper got out between laughs.

"Yeah! I can't believe you just got your ass whooped by a _girl_!" I chuckled.

"Hey! She's part of the Volturi! So...there!" I shook my head at his lame attempt of a come back.

"Whatever man, at least I'm not _crushing_ on her" Emmett began making kissing noises at me.

What?!?! Was it that obvious? Did Bella know?

"What the hell are you talking about?" I tried to play dumb.

"Pssh, we all know you like her! We might not be _mind readers_ like you, but we're not blind" Oh damn...

"Well-" I was cut off by Alice's shrill.

"WE'RE GOING TO THE MALL! WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE SHOPPING!!" she was jumping down the staircase.

"Is she always like this?" Bella muttered to Rose, following behind.

"Pretty much" she shrugged back.

"Me, Jazz, Rose and Em will go in my Porshe" she sighed dreamily at the thought, "and Edward and Bella can take the Volvo" Oh dear god...she was out to get me, wasn't she?

Before I could protest, they all zipped out of there, leaving me alone with Bella.

"Shall we go then?" I was feeling really nervous, but masked it easily.

"Sure" she smiled that breathtakingly beautiful smile that I loved so much. If I had a heart, it'd be beating 100 mph at this rate.

We both walked out the door—Bella stopping to lock it—and headed over to my Volvo. Before she could reach for the handle, I opened the car door for her. She smiled at me and said a small 'thanks' and got in.

I quickly got in the drivers seat, turned on Face Down by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus **[freaking love that song s2** and drove off—with Alice behind me—on our way to Emmett's sad, sad fate at the mall.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx s2 xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**OMG this week has been a pain in the ass! I was so freaking busy and stressed, THANK GOD I have a long weekend off :D Plus I don't have any hw, besides studying for this test but its an easy class so no biggie. The stories' kinda boring right now but it'll get better later!**

**Ciao –lildevil :)**


	4. Son of a biscuithead

**Let Me Love You**

**Chapter four**

We were at the mall as soon as the song ended—thanks to me and Alice's speed-addictiveness.

We—Emmett reluctantly—opened our doors and got out of our cars and half the crowd turned their heads in our direction to gape at us; typical.

Emmett was looking scared, eyes darting in all directions, noticing how many people were there.

"I...uh...don'thaveanycondoms! HA!" he spluttered the excuse.

"Pfft, we can just go to the drugstore and get some. We are at a _mall_ after all" Alice grinned—obviously planning a shopping trip after this was over and done with.

You could tell Bella was trying her best not to laugh at Emmett's 'I wonder if I can kill myself before they get back' look.

His eye was twitching as he racked through his peanut-sized brain for a way out of this. It looked like he was going to have a mental breakdown if he went on like this any longer.

"Whoa, watch it there; you might kill some brain cells...or what's left of them anyway" Bella joked.

"Whoa...you're right, thanks" Emmett replied. _Has he even heard of sarcasm?_

We all stared at him, shocked.

"...What?" his voice was nervous. We all burst out laughing.

'_Stu-PID_' everyone thought at once.

Wait.

I didn't here Bella's thoughts.

I stopped laughing immediately after that thought.

Come to think of it, I hadn't been trying to read anyone's mind for a while (thanks to those disturbing scared-for-life ones). That's probably why I haven't noticed this before...

Soon, everyone else noticed my lack of humor, and turned to stare at my confused expression.

"What's up with the confusion, bro?" Jasper asked me.

"I...I can't read your mind, Bella" I stuttered. I bet $100 that I looked very similar to a four year old, trying extremely hard to uncover the Da Vinci code.

Everyone stared at me shocked (again, except for Rose and Emmett), and then to Bella, back to me, her, me, her; you get the pattern.

Then the most unexpected thing happened.

Bella was snorting uncontrollably—very un-lady like, might I add—like she'd just watched Rush Hour 3 **[that movie was fucking hilaaaaaaaaaarious xD**.

It didn't look like Bella was going to calm down any time soon so Alice ignored her as if she wasn't leaning on her tiny form for support.

"Actually, I haven't had any visions of her...ever. Not even one telling me that she was attending her first day of school..." Alice trailed off, lost in thought as to how that was possible.

"I never noticed this before, but I haven't felt any emotions coming off of her, either. It's like she's not even there" Jasper added.

We all turned to look at Bella strangely, thoroughly puzzled, while Rose was looking at her nails—clearly bored—and Emmett was trying to think of an escape plan while we got distracted.

"PFFT HAHA OK, OK" she took a deep breath "you...can't really use powers against me, sorry" **[There you go, for some of you that wondered if Edward could read her mind in this story. Sorry, I totally forgot to add that in earlier heh. You're prob thinking, 'how the hell can you forget about **_**that**_**!?!' right now LOL** she smiled. God, I loved that smile...

_EMOTIONS!_ Jasper had a shocked mask, like the rest of us, but was screaming and protesting in his mind.

...My bad...

"How...does that _work_?" Alice spluttered. Not good; Alice _never_ splutters. _Ever_.

"Power" Bella waved off, dismissively, like it was no big deal and the most normal thing in the world. PSSH, yea right! "Can we just hurry up and get Emmett to do the bet before he disappears when our backs are turned?" _Oh yeah..._

"CURSES!" Emmett hissed under his breath.

"C'mon Emmy" Bella grinned, while pulling on Emmett's arm to get him moving.

"Meeeh, I dun wanna Belly" he tried pulling back like a four year old being pulled by their parents. How old is he again?

Everyone thought the same thing, considering they all cracked up in giggles and chuckles.

Alice ventured off to the drugstore for the _materials_, as soon as all five of us were pulling a whiny Emmett through the mall, to the men's room, where he would _change_.

Alice quickly came back running, just barely acceptable as human pace, in our direction. Oh yea, I forgot to mention the DOZENS OF BOXES OF CONDOMS SHE WAS HOLDING!

I think she bought just about every bloody kind ever made! It was ranging from Trojan to Lifestyles to female condoms **[yea I just had health class like two weeks ago bout sex so don't go this thinking I actually look this stuff up LOL btw, did I mention im scared for life –eye twitches-. But I still don't this its **_**as**_** bad as the animal reproduction video I watched last thurs for science...THAT **_**REALLY**_** damaged me for just about ever. I don't think I can look at all those animals the same way again...-shudders-. Ok, I'll stop talking about my life story and continue typing :)**. There were even freaking birth control pills! HOLY CRAP THIS WAS GOING TO BE HILARIOUS!

Just then, Emmett came out bare-ass naked with his hands over his...area.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WITH ALL THAT!?!" he pointed at the huge pile in her tiny arms. Bad move.

"WHOA! You're a small one, aren't you?" Bella joked, shooting us all into another round of hysterics, when Emmett accidentally flashed us early.

"GAH! Well...SHUT UP!" Emmett pouted. If it were possible, Emmett would be as red as a fire truck.

There were a few chuckles on our part before Emmett spoke up again.

"Oh...this feels kinda nice" he put his hands on his hips, "I can actually breathe" he took a big gulp of hair and stuck out his chest, looking like superman...naked. Insert 'walk away' here.

"If anyone asks, I don't know you" Rose took a step back to prove that she wasn't joking. Wow. She must be serious, considering the two of them are usually all over each other; _if you know what I mean...-_shudders-.

"OKAY! People, people! We have a dear brother...friend...or husband, WHATEVER YOU WANT YOU THINK OF HIS AS, here to give these good people a little present!" Alice reminded us. Oh right.

_Makeup; check, hair; check, Jasper holding my hand; check, outfit; check, condoms; check, and last—but not least, video camera; DOUBLE CHECK!_, I heard Alice's thoughts. Video camera? HA! Emmett was never going to live this down; I quietly chuckled in my mind. We were finally going to get him back for all the monkeyshines **[LMFAO sry, I was looking through synonyms and I saw that word and I just couldn't stop laughing! So I HAD to put that in there xD. For those who don't know what that means, its like another saying for pranks. I was going to put shenanigans or something that sounded old-ish but **_**damn**_**...MONKEYSHINES HAHA** he's pulled on all of us...FINALLY! Maybe I should put this on Youtube...just to add to the payback. The past pranks he's played on us were _not_, and I repeat; _NOT_, happy moments. Definitely not...

_-Flashback 1-_

"_Yo, Ed!" Emmett hollered, from my doorway. I was currently lying on my coach, relaxing from a stressful, _annoying_ day at school, my listening to some music. Half the girls at school kept going up to me and asking to see if I wanted to go to the dance with them. One of them, I'm not going to mention names here –cough JESSICA STANLEY cough-, even got on her hands and knees and begged me until a teacher gave her detention. Another –cough LAUREN MALLORY cough- was even offering to be a one-night stand if I went with her—not to mention her past rated R film, to the point where there should be a rated Z, in her thoughts. Two words shot through my mind at that invitation; HELL. NO!_

"_What!?" I groaned. I was trying to un-scar myself from today's nightmare from hell._

"_What's wrong with you?" he patted my shoulder, as if he really cared. He was thinking about yesterday's football game and how the quarter-back should be kicked off the team because he was 'too slow'._

_I gave him a weird look but shook it off._

"_Nothing" I sighed. I didn't want to tell HIM about it; he'd just tease me and make jokes._

"_Okay, bye!" and he shot out of the room. Okay..._

_I got off the coach and walked passed my siblings in the living room, to my piano._

_There were snickers behind me, I whipped around and raised an eyebrow at my siblings. They all had their minds blocked._

_I resumed to walking to my piano. Everyone burst into laughter to the point where their minds slipped and I saw what was so funny; there was a sign called 'I think I have nice butt cheeks'._

_And from then on, Emmett's arm was dislocated for the next two days._

_-Flashback 2-_

_Emmett was blocking his thoughts from me, for some reason;_ probably with Rose,_ I thought._

"_Hey Edward, my man!" Emmett clapped me on the shoulder._

"_Hey, what's up?" I replied, looking over where he touched me to make sure there isn't going to be a repeat of last month._

"_Nothing much, you going somewhere?" he casually asked. I looked at him suspiciously. Why was he blocking my mind, if he wasn't 'with' Rosalie?_

"_Yeah, I'm going to HMV to pick up the new Faber Drive CD" I answered. _**[Sorry, just hadda put that in there. I freaking L.O.V.E Faber Drive. It's becoming an obsession LOL. Eh well, THEY ROCK:D I'll prob even add some songs from them in this story ;)**_ They were a surprisingly good band. I've heard quite a lot about them. I might even pick up the new Hedley CD while I'm there_**[Love em too—I picked up both CDs the other day hehe —but they come in second LOL**

"_Oh, cool. Well, I'll see you 'round" he waved._

"_Bye"_

_I went to the garage to get to my car. I looked around the garage but there didn't seem to be anything out of place. I shrugged and hopped into my car before I pulled out of the driveway._

_I was driving down the streets of Port Angeles when people started giving me weird/incredulous looks. Some were even shaking their heads as if in shame._

_Fed up, I peeped into their minds. I slammed on the breaks._

_Holy. Damn._

_I AM GOING TO FUCKING MURDER EMMETT!!! __**AGAIN!!**_

_On the other side of my car, the passengers side, was painted a hot __PINK__—so you couldn't see from my point of view while I was in the garage earlier—with even pink WHEELRIMS! But that wasn't the worst part. No, no, no. To top the cherry on top, there words 'I –heart- MONKEY TITS' was spray-painted in huge letters, along the whole of the side of my car. My poor, poor, baby car. I even dry sobbed for a few seconds before I remembered Emmett did this, and pure, un-conditioned, anger boiled throughout my dead veins._

_Emmett ended up bald for the next week or so. As soon as the bell signaling the end of school rang, he'd zip right home, running the fastest I've ever seen him; even faster than me._

_-End Flashbacks-_

"You; take this" she handed the basket full of condoms and other kinds of protection I've never even seen before "now GO!" her little form was pushing the enormous bolder that was Emmett.

"Fine! Fine! I'm going already!" he grumbled, before skipping through the mall.

Alice quickly took out the camera and started recording everything, while we were all laughing uncontrollably as Emmett would say things such as, "Free condoms! Get your free condoms!" or "Protect yourselves! Condom style!" and even "Look at all the kinds! There's the pill, female condom, cream...WHAT THE FUCKING HELL IS THIS?!?!" and he'd whip the things out of his hand, almost too fast for a normal human. It was utterly hilarious.

There were women covering their children's eyes, people shaking their heads at him, in shame, an old lady even fainted. What disturbed me, as well as the rest of us, _especially _Emmett, was that at least of a third of the female population were whistling, howling, cheering—bloody hell! Some were even _throwing money_ at him! That _really_ ticked Rosalie off. Who knew the small town of Forks could be such perverts?

He only had few more stores to pass before we heard some yelling.

"HEY! YOU THERE! STOP! THIS IS SECURITY!" Son of a biscuithead...

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx s2 xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**OMG! YOU DON'T KNOW HOW SORRY I AM FOR NOT UPDATING IN LIKE...LITERALLY A MONTH[oh, and sry for any errors I was going to update waaaaaay sooner but I've had a load of homework this past month -.-" OR I had tests to study for and I just finished one yest and I'm so nervous cuz it was a science unit test and I suck at science [REALLY SUCK! Like almost FAILING suck! and I need to get at least a 60 [told u I really sucked otherwise I might need to take applied and it's not going to make me look good, which sucks ass, considering it's the ONLY thing I'm doing horrible on [damn science! No offence to anyone that actually enjoys the subject. And if I'm not busy with school, there's my social life, helping my mom at work [I spent over $1100 in October...and that was only for the visa card...yea I know, you're probably like 'how the hell does your mom let you spend that much? Wel...you see...I have this shopping problem hehe. But I've stopped spending so much of her money this month and I'm actually using my own money LOL. And hey, at least I'm helping her at work, my sis just 'forgets' her wallet at home and my mom pays for her stuff and she asks my mom to take her to the mall but she wont come down to work with her, when it's just easier for her to just take my sis to the mall right after she leaves. Yep, she's a real bitch :), and then there's me sleeping in and being lazy when I actually have free time...Okay, sorry for talking to you guys about my whole life story and all. Anyway, I tried making this long but its only...2100 words? Or sumthing like that. But don't worry, I'm working on the next chapter right now and it should be up [if I don't get bombarded with a ton of more homework sometime this week. :D**

**Oh, yeah, did any of you hear that Kristen Steward is gonna be the new Bella? Yea, I just realized it was posted a couple days ago but I don't visit the site often hehe. Well anyway, I'm kinda surprised but disappointed [no offence to people that think she's the perfect Bella, this is just my opinion because I was really hoping Alexis Bledel or Rachel Hurd-Wood would be Bella :(. But they **_**BETTER**_** choose **_**AT LEAST**_** an OKAY looking Edward or I'm going to be SOOOOOOOOO pissed off, there's going to be bloody hell to pay!...And I might even cry a little...[my friend said if I did, she'd just walk away like she doesn't even know me LOL, but she has problems too –coff boy crazy coff- LOL—if you're reading this, sorry! But even you admitted it was true HAHA—**

**Okily Dokily, Imma go now**

**Buh-bye ;)**

**PS: FABER DRIVE IS THE BEST s2 **


	5. Emotions

**Let Me Love You**

**Chapter Five**

We all immediately stopped laughing and turned to the two security guards running towards us.

"Put your hands behind your back and face towards the wall please" one of them took out a pair of handcuffs.

Somehow, Emmett was able to find it amusing at a time like this, but complied.

"Are you on crack, son?" one of the officers asked, after he cuffed Emmett, which took awhile considering how big his wrists were, compared to a normal person's. He obviously thought it was creepy that Emmett is chuckling when he's about to be put in mall jail.

He opened his mouth to reply, but the girls found right now was a necessary time to help the poor guy out. They slowly stepped forward in front of the two men arresting my brother.

"Officers" they put on big puppy-dog eyes, looking as innocent as two week old kittens**[they are SOOOOOOO cute hehe, I got to see one of my cats at that age and he was the most adorable little thing ** "is there any way he can be let off the hook this one time?"

"Well..uh..you see..." they looked at each other for help. From what their minds told me, they were giving in quickly.

"Pleaaaaaase, my boyfriend was only dared to do this, so if you can let him go, just this once, I promise he won't do it ever again" lust was being thrown at Rosalie like a hurricane. I didn't have to have Jasper's power to know that he was _extremely_ uncomfortable, with the fact that they were pretty much siblings. Too bad I could _**read**_ their minds, meaning this is a hundred times worse for me (You do NOT want to know any more details then that).

"A-hem!" Jasper fake coughed. The officers have been just standing there, drowning in desire, for the last three minutes, not to mention there's a still butt-naked Emmett mooning every shopper that passed by.

They instantly looked up and there eye's widened when they finally came back to reality. Meaning, from what I'm listening from, they noticed that one of the girls are the all-famous Bella Volturi.

"EEEEEEEEEEEK!" they were squealing like girls and jumping up and down. "OMGOMGOMG!!"

"Is this normal?" I whispered low enough, to Bella, so only our vampire hearing can pick up.

"Kinda, I guess" she murmured back.

"So can he go?" Alice tried.

They looked at each other and nodded.

"A-hem" they stuck out their chests like they were some tough police officer instead of just the local mall security guards. "Only if we can get...oh I don't know...acoupleofautographs!" they broke out into giggles. This was getting awkward in so many ways...

"Are they gay?" Emmett whispered.

"I don't think so; apparently they're married, from the wedding bands on their fingers" Rosalie replied.

"Yeah married...to each other!" he hissed.

"Sure, not a problem" Bella ignored him and put on a bright smile that made my heart melt. Apparently I'm not the only one because I could see the ignorant humans' eyes glaze over. Admiration and another strange feeling coursed through me like never before; one I've never come in contact with for my whole existence, and also, overcoming and replacing the awe. What was this strange emotion I was feeling?

"Feelings!" Jasper whispered harshly, snapping me out of my thoughts, not appreciating all my emotions. I gave him an apologetic look, before hearing his thoughts.

_Jeez, why is Edward so jealous about this? _(Jasper)

...I was jealous? I've never felt this way before, let alone about anyone. My confusion was one again interrupted by the sound of Bella's sweet, angelic voice.

"Go get him clothes before I vomit my lunch back, from all the unwanted nudity I've seen today" She spoke to us before taking a pen out to sign. She walked gracefully over to the two, still, giggling men. _She's like a swan._** [No pun intended**, I was thinking before Jasper jabbed me in the ribs.

"Ow!" I was rubbing myself, slightly hurt.

"FEELINGS, DAMNIT, FEELINGS!" he scolded under his breath, low enough for only my ears. I glared at him. He was really starting to piss me off.

I let it go after a few moments of the staring contest between us, and walked up to Bella to save her from the non-stop chatting mall security.

"Bella, we should really get going" I faked looking at the time on my watch.

"Right, sorry I have to go so soon. I'll see you around!" she faked an apologetic tone, but they didn't seem to notice her eagerness to get out of here.

She quickly grabbed my hand, and an electric current shot up my arm, throughout my whole body. The feeling was incredible—but in a good way; like nothing I've ever felt before. I stared at our hands in confusion, thinking if I did, I would know the reason for the lingering sparks of electricity that coursed through my fingertips.

I was about to ask Bella if she felt it too, but apparently she didn't appear to, because she was now dragging me along with her as she ran us to the parking lot to meet the rest of my siblings.

"Phew, that was close" Jasper sighed and wiped away a few blond locks as he ran his hand over his smooth, pale forehead in false relief.

"Yeah, I'm never going through that again" Emmett shivered for effect.

"Good thing I got it all recorded" Alice chirped, patting her trusty new video camera.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx s2 xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Sorry it took a lil while longer than expected hehe. I know, I know, its short but I was busy this weekend and I'm literally screwed for this stupid project cuz my friend accidentally didn't save the thing properly and we probably hafta do almost the whole thing again -.-". On the bright side, X-mas is coming up:D omg can't wait! LOL yeah, its still a while ahead but eh well. I'm like trying so hard not to waste my money and if you're addicted to shopping, you'll know how I feel. I have to save as much money as I can cuz I still don't know what to get all my friends and I need to decide what I'm getting everyone so I know how much I need to save...-sigh- I find buying gifts hard...I never know what to get everyone that they would actually like and isn't something typical like necklaces (for my girl friends) and chocolate lol.**

**Well imma go now :)**

**Buh-bye**

**PS: Seriously, if you don't like this story, don't read it. Oh yeah, and sorry for any errors heh...**


	6. Deer

**Let Me Love You**

**Chapter Six**

Shock was not a strong enough word to describe Emmett's expression. But it was soon replaced by anger and pure hatred.

"Give. Me. The. Camera. Alice!" he said between gritted teeth, seriously considering on actually beating a girl up.

"Sure thing, big brother!" Alice surprised him when she just tossed him the device. If I couldn't read minds, I'd be as confused as he was right not.

"Uh...yeah! Right!" he obviously didn't know how to respond to the sudden change of heart. Or what he thought is as.

Bella covered her mouth quickly, trying to stifle the giggles that were about to pour out of her soft, full lips. _So beautiful...I wonder if they will feel as soft as they look against mi-_

-JAB-

"Ow!" once again, I was rubbing the sore spot. Dang, that's gonna bruise...

"For the love of God, have you never had a damn crush ever?!" Jasper ridiculed, but still only loud enough for me to hear, smiling like everything was normal.

"Well, you would know; always feeling my emotions 24/7 and all!" I hissed back, not looking directly at him, and staring out at the scene that his gaze was on as well. Alice had the biggest smile on her face at the moment.

"But I'm going to need the camera back soon" Alice looked like she was a kid on a sugar-high. If she jumped any faster, she'd turn invisible—not to mention ruining her new Gucci flats, which I doubt she'd be too happy about afterwards.

You could practically hear a light bulb 'DING!' over Emmett's tall frame, before he replied with a "Sure thing" and whipped the video recorder into the pavement. Rosalie and Jasper dropped their jaws in alarm, not believing that he went as far as breaking the thing into a million pieces.

"HA! What are you gonna do now?!" Emmett's booming laughter could be heard from miles away; passerby's stopping to give him weird looks, proving me correct.

"I have the disc in my hand, _Smart-one_" Alice giggled, twirling the CD between her fragile looking fingertips.

Everyone burst into laughter, at Emmett's expense, after he just shot back a "Meany!" as his only comeback. When everyone let out all their humor, Alice pointed a finger into the sky like a superhero.

"Off to the bat-mobile!" she faked seriousness in the lowest voice she could manage, and was off to her Porsche with Emmett yelling "Hey! Come back here!" going after Alice, with Rosalie trying to catch up to Emmett, and Jasper, shaking his head chuckling and fallowing the three.

"Well there goes my ride" Bella mumbled, but you could tell she wasn't really mad at all, with that radiant smile spread across her flawless face.

"Here, I'll drive you home" I held out my hand to her, chuckling, smiling my crooked grin. I don't know where the sudden confidence came from, but I was glad it came at an opportune time like this.

"Thanks" she took my hand, looking up at me with her doe-like chocolate brown eyes through her long, thick eyelashes, with a small blush powdered on her delicate cheeks. A smile still gracing her lips into a smirking gesture at my sibling's little show.

The same electric spark shot through me like it did earlier. Bella still didn't seem to have felt it once again, not even looking at our clasped hands as though anything unusual was happening. I left it, too embarrassed to bring it up and talk to her about it.

When we got to my silver Volvo, I opened the passenger door for her and she said a quiet "Thank you" before getting in. I shut the door, and quickly made my way to the drivers side and hopped in. I stuck the keys in the ignition and pulled out of the parking lot quickly.

There was silence for a few minutes, before it felt too awkward for me, and I broke it with a question, hoping to get to know her better.

"So...how to you like Forks so far?" I didn't take my eyes off the road—though I didn't need to pay much attention—too afraid to look her in the eye.

"It's really different from Voltera, with the rain and all, but besides that, really fun, I'm really glad you guys are here. I wouldn't exactly know how to make good friends with humans, you know?" I could tell she was looking at me through my peripheral vision.

"Yeah, it would be hard to keep the whole existence of vampires a secret with people like Jessica and _Newton_ around," I spat his name out like it was poison and Bella laughed "and besides that, they can be so...revolting sometimes, with their raging hormones and all"

"Yeah" she laughed, nodding in agreement.

"What's-" she cut off my next question with one of her own.

"Do you want to just play 20 questions?" her musical laughter filled the small space that was my car.

"Sure" I chuckled and continued to ask my question, "What's your favorite color?"

That seemed to catch her by surprise. she furrowed her perfect eyebrows, tapping her chin lightly, in deep thought.

"Well...I don't exactly have a favorite color." She finally answered.

"What do you mean?" I was confused. Everyone had a favorite color.

"Mine changes from day to day, but I'd say that my favorite color today is...brown"

"Brown? Why brown?" That was an unusual favorite color. Most people would prefer something like blue or red.

"Because it's a color this town lacks; there's too much _green._" I laughed. "And brown is a warm, comforting, dry color, unless you count the mud." I thought about it. She did have a point, it was too wet and cold, and there was _beyond doubt_ too much green in this small town.

"I guess you're right" I chuckled, nodding in agreement.

"So, what's your's" I glanced at her and before I could stop myself, I blurted my answer out.

"Blue" Did I mention it was the color of her sweater that she had changed into, before we left to the mall? No? Well that was why if I could, I would be as red as a tomato.

"Why?" she laughed. Apparently she didn't notice the reason...thank _god_.

"Well...um..." I swiftly scrambled through my brain for an excuse. "It's soft, also something this town lacks of—thanks to the absence of the sun—and is just an amazing color" _Especially on you..._I wanted to add. Yeah, that was the best I could come up with. What's wrong with me today?

"Hmm...true" she smiled up at me. There was a strange feeling in my stomach, like butterflies of some sort..._must be the deer I had last night_.

We went on asking each other the most random questions the rest of the way back to her place, from favorite band, to favorite thing to eat (but our answers were obviously extremely different).

I pulled up to her house way too soon for my liking. _I should've stuck to the speed limit_, I cursed myself inside my head for not thinking of it earlier.

She opened the gates and I drove up her driveway to her grand home.

"Thanks for the ride, Edward" and then she did the most unexpected thing; she leaned over the console and kissed me. Okay, not on the lips (although I wished), but on the cheek, and I swear I could've felt my dead heart beat erratically the few milliseconds.

"Bye, see you tomorrow" she opened the car door and got out.

As soon as she got inside and closed the door, I slowly brought my hand up to the cheek she had just brushed her lips on. It still tingled, and the biggest grin was plastered on my face the rest of the way home.

That was _definitely_ not the deer from last night.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx s2 xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**This was going to be written much later, but you're lucky; IT'S A SNOW DAY FOR ME TODAY:D Good thing too, cuz I stayed up til 2 in the morning cuz I couldn't sleep, but bad cuz I wasted an hour trying to rush and finish my geo project cuz I'm a HUGE procrastinator. Well I'm getting better and not slacking off till last minute but I still get my moments. I'll be fixing it later, but right now, I'm too lazy. I'm really only being lazy cuz I've been SUPER busy the last week and not to mention sick (I'm still slightly sick though -.-") Oh yea, and I actually managed to pull myself to a passing grade for science LOL, but it was SO not worth the video I watched the last class of biology. I ended up watching 'The Miracle of Life' –shivers- anyone watch it before? Where some lady gives BIRTH?! OMG that was the sickest video I've EVER seen! The class next door to mine (there's like a door and windows connecting our two classes) kept looking into ours and it wasn't until the actual 'giving birth' part did I realize that they were waiting for our reactions when it actually got to the scene (they watched it the day before us) and they could hear our whole class screaming our asses off and I accidentally looked THREE TIMES! (I know what you're thinking,**_**smart eh**_**?)The first time, I thought that everyone was lying and that the video didn't actually show a woman giving birth, but I was SO SO wrong. I've never been more wrong in my life...and the second and third time, I thought it was over and HOLY FUCK! MY **_**EYES**_**! After the video was over, I've never been so scared in my life. Seriously, I'd rather watch Saw 1,2,3,4 AND 5 then watch that video again...and I might not ever want a child ever again (unless maybe adopted). THANK **_**GOD**_**, I'm doing physics now :D (it's supposed to be harder but screw, I HATE learning about reproduction). Okay, change of topic. I'm just like Bella, I hate winter. I couldn't even start my x-mas shopping yesterday because there was SO. MUCH. DAMN. SNOW! Not to mention freezing rain! Grr...**

**Kay, I think that's all that's left of my life story so imma go now**

** Buh-Bye :)**


	7. Crushes

**Let Me Love You**

**Chapter Seven**

"You got a cru-ush, you got a cru-ush!" Alice was repeating, _annoyingly_, in a sing-song voice.

I had just gotten back from Bella's house and from what I've heard and seen from Alice's mind, she's seen _everything_. When I say everything, I mean, from when her and my siblings left us, to my car drive home.

"I do not!" I denied, thankful that I couldn't blush.

"Nu-uh! Jasper even told me about your 'feelings'" she raised her little hands up, making air quotes with her fingers.

I glared at my so-called brother for causing me this torture. He just shrugged his shoulders in a 'sorry', but not really, gesture and thought, '_She's my wife; I can't lie to her_'. _What a lame excuse_, I knew the real reason why, I _can_ read minds after all.

"Pfft, yeah right. I'm on to you, you know" I brought my hand up to my eyes and made a took my index and middle finger and gave him the 'I'm watching you' sign and turned my attention back to my squealing sister, that had been chatting the whole time and didn't even notice my eyes were on her husband.

"...and you and Bella can get married—I've can totally see this happening—and OH! I will totally plan the whole wedding if you guys just want to spend your time with each other. You don't mind if the color theme is pink right? Good, because that's my favorite color. Anyway, back on track, I will pick just pick the PERFECT wedding dress for her; it'll literally take her breath away, not that she needs to breathe or anything, but you get what I'm saying, right? Okay good bec-" This has _got_ to stop!

"ALICE!" I growled at her. She looked at me with an 'I knew it' expression.

"What? You don't like pink do you? Well too bad, I'm planning it wheth-"

"Will you stop talking and shut your mouth for two minutes?" I cut her off again, with an exasperated tone. This was getting ridiculous.

"Why would I need too? It's not like you have anything important to say. Besides, we're wasting time, we need you to get a ring and propose to her al-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" That got her quiet. I normally would never talk to her like that—unless I was _really_, **REALLY** pissed at her, a.k.a don't make things any worse.

"It's just a crush, I'm sure it will ware off soon; probably two days tops. It's not like I'm already in-love with her" I said, trying to convince her that it was nothing, but really, I think I was just trying to convince myself.

"Why are you feeling so worried then?" Jasper put in.

_Do you know _how_ to mind your own business?_, was clearly written on my face, from the way that I was currently looking at him.

"See! Even you know that you L-O-V-E _love_ her! OMG, this is so exciting! I was starting to have doubts that you were _ever_ going to find the perfect girl, but _what do you know_? I'm wrong this time! And I don't care!" my tiny pixie-like sister was squealing uncontrollably. If she wasn't a vampire, she'd sound like a litter of piglets, right about now.

"This is how you can tell that we are _no where even __**clos**_**e** to being related" I muttered, just to take my mind off of the embarrassment that I was drowning in.

"Oh sush! At least ask her out or SOMETHING!"

"I don't think that's such a good idea, Alice"

"In other words, you're just scared of being rejected" the anger that was burning in me made Jasper scared enough to whip right out of my sight with a rushed, "I'm-going-hunting-tonight-bye!"

"Oh Eddie!-"

"I told you not to call me that!"

"Fine" she huffed over-dramatically. "Just give it a chance, you never know, she might say yes" she tried to reason with me.

"It's too soon! It's only been like what, a day? Not even, I barely even know each other! _We_ barely even know her—besides Rosalie and Emmett!" I'm not in-love with her, it's way too early. This is just a crush!

"Well then hurry up and get to know her, you big dope! I can't wait till you're together, you too are going to look SO cute together!" before I could say anything back, she was running up to her room in half a second, clapping in happiness.

I sighed.

This was just like her; she's been trying to get me a mate since she joined the family.

I shook my head, chuckling. Every girl—well female vampire—was the same. They were all the typical shallow, small-minded women that didn't even care that they were taking the lives of humans for their own desire. I mean sure, they were all gorgeous looking, due to the vampire transformation, but they were all only interested in me because of the lust. Well, there was Tanya, who drank from animals like my own family and was more humane than all the rest, but I just wasn't interested. You could say that she wasn't my 'type' or whatever humans call it these days.

I gracefully walked at a human pace back to my room, not in any need to be in a rush. When I got there, I popped in a random CD, not even looking at which particular one it was. My mind was too far off, just needing some music to take my mind off of Bella and my 'little' conversation with Alice.

An unfamiliar song filled my room, but it had a good beat so I lay on my couch and listened to what was presently playing and relaxed. Or at least tried to. **[Song: No Air – Jordin Sparks ft. Chris Brown really good song, so listen to it if you haven't already :) lol sorry, I've just been like really obsessed with it for the last couple weeks hehe**

**Tell me how I'm supposed 2 breathe with no air?**

[Jordin Sparks:  
If I should die before I wake  
It's cause you took my breath away  
Losing you is like living in a world with no air  
Oh

[Chris Brown:  
I'm here alone didn't wanna leave  
My heart won't move it's incomplete  
If there was a way that I could make you understand

[Hook: Jordin Sparks  
But how do you expect me to live alone with just me? cause my world revolves around you it's so hard for me to breathe

[Chrous: Jordin Sparks & Chris Brown  
Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air?  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
It's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gon breathe without me?  
If you ain't here I just can't breathe  
It's no air, no air

No air, air [x4

[Chris Brown:  
I walk, I ran, I jump, I flew  
Right off the ground to float to you  
WIth no gravity to hold me down forreal

[Jordin Sparks:  
But somehow I'm still alive inside  
You took my breathe but I survived  
I don't how but I don't even care

[Hook: Jordin Sparks & Chris Brown  
So how do you expect me to live alone with just me? cause my world revolves around you it's so hard for me to breathe

[Chrous: Jordin Sparks & Chris Brown  
Tell me how I'm supposed 2 breathe with no air?  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
It's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gon breathe without me?  
If you ain't here I just can't breathe  
It's no air, no air

No air, air [x4  
No more  
It's no air, no air

[Jordin Sparks & Chris Brown: OH

[Chrous: Jordin Sparks & Chris Brown  
Tell me how I'm supposed 2 breathe with no air?  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
It's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gon breathe without me?  
If you ain't here I just can't breathe  
It's no air, no air

No air, no air [x4  
[faded  
So how do you expect me to live alone with just me? cause my world revolves around you it's so hard for me to breathe

Tell me how I'm supposed 2 breathe with no air?  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
It's no air, no air

[Jordin Sparks: Got me out here in the water so deep  
[Chris Brown: Tell me how you gon breathe without me?  
[Jordin Sparks: If you ain't here I just can't breathe  
[Jordin Sparks & Chris Brown: It's no air, no air

No air, air [x3

No air

**[I know Edward doesn't exactly like hip-hop or anything like that but the lyrics are good**

_Finally he found the CD. If he just asks Bella out now, I BET this song is going to mean more to the both of them, then just him, now. Oh shoot, I better shut up now, the song's over. Hope he didn't hear this. – Alice_

As mad as I am at Alice right now, for switching my music to make me change my mind, this song is freakishly how I feel about Bella right now. Not that I'd ever admit it to anyone, especially Bella.

It might seem impossible, but I think I more then just like her.

Which scared me.

A lot.

For now, I'll just be her friend, I decided. Because I feared that I wouldn't be able to take it if she didn't feel, in the slightest bit, the same way.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx s2 xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**I just wanted to get this in before I go to volunteering tmr :). And I have the biggest news; I found a guy at my school that actually really looks like the asian form of an Edward Cullen LOL. Anyway I was actually really busy this week but I wanted to get something up and it's the weekend anyway, so I'll just do my hw later (I don't have that much this time :D). So I'll TRY to get a chapter up sometime this week or maybe next weekend but I can't promise anything. I still have a lot of x-mas shopping to do and not everyone gave me a list of what they wanted yet, those bastards, jkz xD. –sigh- I like shopping but I HATE buying gifts for people LOL.**

**Okay, well I'm gonna go. Buh-bye :) (I just spent a whole page for A/N. oops.)**


	8. Schedule Change

**Let Me Love You**

**Chapter Eight**

"EDWARD! GET YOUR 106 YEAR OLD STONR COLD BUTT DOWN HERE! IT'S TIME FOR SCHOOL!" I sighed as my Bella-invaded thoughts were interrupted by my pixie sister, Alice, before I slid off my leather couch and put on my new Nike shoes that Alice insisted to get me.

I gracefully descended the staircase, repeatedly tossing the keys to my Volvo, and stepped out into the rainy weather. My siblings followed me out the door, to my car, as they chatted with one another about topics that I didn't feel the need to hear.

My thoughts turned to the positive side of going to school; getting to see Bella. That quickened my pace as I jumped into the vehicle and impatiently waited for everyone to get in already.

As soon as they were seated, I was sped through the roads of Forks to my designation. My eagerness to get to the high school was irritating Jasper to no end, but I didn't have a care about him at the moment, as I saw Bella's favorite—out of her many—car, the Bugatti. I could hear Linkin Park blasting loudly from her speakers, as I pulled up beside her.

"Hey" I chuckled after I tapped on her window. It seemed to startle her as she jumped a bit, but smiled, seeing it was only me.

"Hey, sorry. I was just bored; there's nothing to do at my house" I stared at her in disbelief. She practically had everything at her place.

She seemed to catch what I was thinking from my expression before she smiled I explained.

"I mean, because I'm all by myself and it's no fun if I don't hang out with at least_some one._" she laughed, "Besides, I wanted a good parking spot and I don't know when you guys get here, so I just thought I'd come here bright and early." She had the cutest cheeky smile on.

"Are you done babbling?" I chuckled.

She blushed a light shade of pink, before playfully punching me in the arm.

"Ouch!" I rubbed my shoulder in fake agony, while she just laughed.

"BELLA!" my two sisters came running towards us, giving Bella a crushing hug as if they haven't seen her in years rather than hours.

"Hey, hey! There's enough of me to go around!" she joked. Rose and Alice just laughed along with her...not looking like they're going to let go of her anytime soon.

"Um...help? Edward?!" she pleaded to me with her chocolate brown eyes. I just laughed, finding it amusing how adorable she can be. "Jasper? Emmett? Anyone?!" Jasper and Emmett joined along with me.

Bella sighed, giving up and looked around to see if there was anyone was around, before the two girls were lifted off of her through thin air.

"H-how'd you do that?" I was shocked, speechless.

"Powers, remember?" Bella lit a small ball of fire in the palm of her delicate hand as if it were nothing, while half my siblings were staring with eyes the size of plates—including myself.

"Okay, now THAT'S just showing off" Emmett whined, breaking us from our trance.

"I know, but it's fun to see the look on your faces" Bella giggled and the flame disappeared as quickly as if it were never there.

"How come you never used them before?" Jasper was curious now.

"I don't feel the need to ever use them, and I was a little desperate to get away from the death grip, before" she shrugged. **[I hope that explains why I never really mentioned her powers**

"But that's so. Alice clearly thought she was crazy. I was close to agreeing with her, but then I remembered that Bella isn't like everyone else; that's what made her so special...

"But I don't need them" Bella countered back.

Jasper thankfully covered the pixie-like vampire's mouth, before she could continue to ramble about why she should _want_ to use her powers.

"Well" I looked at my perfectly undamaged watch, "we should probably start heading to class." And the bell rang just after I finished my last word, signaling the first warning bell.

We went our separate ways and I then realized that none of us had any classes with her, expect for me, but it was only biology.

We were going to have to change that.

**[I was going to leave it here cuz I hafta go soon but my dad isn't even up yet LOL**

As soon as the bell rang for lunch, I immediately ran, sadly at human pace, to the school's office.

The jingle of the chimes from my entrance startled the secretary, Ms. Cope, before she looked up from her romance novel.

"Hello Ms. Cope" I said in a semi-seductive way, only at a tone enough to make sure I get what I wanted when I walk out of this tiny room.

"H-hello Edward." it was working. I smiled my crooked smile, as I leaned onto the desk to noticeably flex my muscles, to add a little more effort. _This was just way too easy_.

"I was wondering if, by any chance, I could switch all my classes to Bella Volturi's?" her eyes were wondering down my physique in a disturbing way, but I didn't show any hint of it in my expression.

_My, he's handsome...stop that, Marie! He's too young! He's young enough to be your own grandson for crying out loud! Too young, too young, too young!_ I could hear her repeating in my thoughts.** [I don't know her first name -.-"**

"Well...I'm really not even supposed to give this information away...but you're a nice boy, so just keep this between the two of us" she whispered the last part.

"You have my word" I put my hand over my heart in a convincing, sincere gesture, even though I lied. Obviously I was going to tell Bella and my siblings.

"Alright then" she smiled happily, as she went to work on her computer to print out my new schedule. "You start tomorrow." She handed me the sheet of paper.

"I cannot thank you enough." Her smile was sure not to falter anytime soon. _Too yooooooooooouuuuuuung_ "Have a wonderful day." I could NOT get out of there fast enough.

I heard the final bell rang, as I quickly dashed to the gym to meet Bella.

"Hey" I greeted, when she stepped out of the girl's change room.

"What's up?"

"Well...I was wondering if it was okay thatIchangedallmywholescheduletoallyourclasses" I rushed, just realizing that she might find this a bit creepy.

Her eyes widened and I was sure I thought right, when she smiled gratefully.

"No, it's okay. I don't mind; I was getting pretty lonely—well, except for biology—and Mike is getting _really_ annoying right now." I laughed at her expression when she said 'really'.

"Okay, lets go meet the others, shall we?" I jokingly put my arm out for her to take, and was surprised that she took it.

"We shall."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx s2 xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

**LOL sorry this was pretty boring, but I couldn't think of much and I was busy pretty much the whole time after the last time I updated -.-". But I'm going to update later tonight when I get home or sometime tomorrow, because I'm busy with Christmas parties the whole day today, and I only last-minutely made myself time to update cause I'm really happy and I just had the shittiest week of my life last week (I'll explain next chapter) and it's Christmas :D **

**Okay, I seriously have to go now,**

**Please review!**** Bye!**


	9. Fashion Show

**Let Me Love You**

**Chapter 9**

Over the past two months since I've changed me schedule, Bella and I have gotten closer and closer with each passing day.

We've learned just about every single detail about each other. I drive her to and from school—to save gas, was my excuse, even though Bella agreed without question; not wanting to reveal her many luxurious vehicles to the whole town, that was Forks—so we would play twenty-twenty questions. You could say it was 'our thing' to pass the time, since my siblings took Rosalie's car because of the lack of seats.

We now classify ourselves as 'best friends' because we were closer to each other then anyone else. It was mostly because I knew before Bella even came; my family spent most of their time with their lovers, which used to be my time alone. Now that I have Bella, I never noticed how lonely I was. I always thought I felt complete and content with just myself, not knowing how I could really feel with someone I could consider my other half.

"So...what's on the agenda for today?" Bella asked, lying upside down on the couch. We had just gotten home from school, and were lounging in her room watching Gossip Girl on her satellite TV. (There was nothing else to watch) **[I'm finally almost done watching every episode, except ep. 9. Took me long enough, eh? xD**

"Um..." I rubbed my chin, in a thinking manner "oh! I got it!" I jumped off the plush couch and stood in front of her. I knew the perfect place to go.

"What?" she was obviously eager, as she summer-salted from her position off the couch.

"It's a surprise." I grinned. I knew she hated surprises.

"Ugggggggggh! Edward! You know I hate surprises!" Told you.

"But you'll love this one." I grabbed her hand and started tugging her towards the door.

"But you always say that!"

"And I'm always right, aren't I?" I retorted.

"Well...that's not the point!" I chuckled. She obviously ran out of excuses and she knew it, as she sighed in defeat and let me tug her out the door.

We were almost to my car when she stopped me and for once in my existence, I almost fell backwards and landed on my rear.

"What now?" I narrowed my eyebrows in confusion.

"I'll go on one condition," I slowly nodded, letting her continue "I get to drive." She tossed her keys into the air and caught them, smiling. Damn...I should've asked her what it was _first_...

"Fine." I sighed and motioned with my arm in the direction of her garage, for her to go ahead first.

She skipped to her enormous garage and typed in the code, opening the doors.

We hopped into her Buggati and we sped out of her driveway. I told her the directions while she zipped through the concrete roads to our destination.

When we finally got there, we ended up at the edge of a forest with a hiking trail. Bella was about to start on the trail when I stopped her.

"Wait. It's not that way." I chuckled at her confused expression. "It's that-a-way." I pointed in the opposite direction.

I took off vampire speed with Bella hot on my heels. It would've taken any normal human hours, but we were there in a matter of minutes.

I stopped just before the perimeter, but you could still see streams of what little light was present, through the thick bushes.

"Are you ready?" I was almost as excited as she was—to be showing her this place—if it weren't for the nervous tension I was feeling, wondering if she would like it as I did or think this place was ridiculous and just a waste of time to be here.

"Yes!" she was jumping up and down in excitement now.

I pulled away the few bushes blocking our view.

Bella gasped at the meadow before us, in a perfect circular shape, that even I would have thought was man made if I weren't the only one—besides Bella now—that knew about it.

Even though there wasn't any sunlight because of the light mist from the previous rain fall, it was a breathtaking sight.

There were birds chirping, wild flowers still blooming with their many bright colors, from purple, to pink, to orange and yellow, and so on; colors of the rainbow one might say. The grass was long, but not over the top, and soft looking enough to just want to lye in. There was a small river that cut through part of the area, just off to the side, from the forest surrounding it. You could even see a small doe with its mother drinking peacefully from the previously said river.

"So what do you think?" I dared to ask.

There were a few seconds of silence, as she took slow steps walking into the centre of the clearing, and I was slightly scared that she truly thought we could've gone somewhere more entertaining. Her eyes were wondering all around in every direction, while I hesitantly walked up to her to hear her answer.

"It's...amazing...words could not describe how beautiful this all is. Thank you, "she smiled when she finally took her gaze off the meadow, turning to look at me, "for showing this to me. I really appreciate it."

"You're very welcome." I returned her smile with a grin of my own, ecstatic that she enjoyed this place as much as I did.

She plopped herself down, sitting on the soft blades of grass under us, and I soon followed her lead.

We both lay, with our hands behind our heads—Bella breathing in, deeply, the cool fresh air.

Not one of us uttered a single word, taking in the quiet peacefulness, until Bella finally spoke.

"How did you find this place? It's nothing like I've ever seen before—besides in the movies or on TV, of course." I had to smile at her curiosity.

"A few decades back, we moved to Forks. It was when we made the treaty with the wolves-"

"Werewolves?!" I was interrupted.

"Yes" I chuckled, "werewolves. It was just to keep a war from ensuing between sworn enemies. We suggested it, since we didn't mean them any harm; just came in peace. The agreed, but grudgingly, since we had outnumbered them and they knew if there were battle to come, they would lose greatly. We agreed that if we were to never bite a human, they would not fight us." Shock was written all over Bella's flawless face, as I continued. "As I was saying, we lived here for a few years and during that time, you know I was the only one out of the loop. I would sometimes wonder around, outdoors, by myself at night. During one of those nights, I needed to clear my mind, so I just ran through the forests for hours, not going anywhere in particular. And that's when I found this." I revealed the meadow, with one arm, "I even had the same feeling as you did a while ago, when I first set eyes on this meadow. And ever since, I would come here just to be alone—away from my family, from everyone—whenever we stayed in this town."

"Wow." Bella was in complete awe. I smiled my crooked smile, happy that I could catch her interest and leave her speechless.

I looked at my watch. "Well, we should probably get going. It's getting late, and my family is probably worrying about our where-a-bouts by now." I said as I got up off the ground, smoothing my clothes out, before offering a hand to help Bella up.

She slowly nodded; thoughts of what I had just told her, and took my hand.

When we finally got to the car, she eventually got out of her no-talking phase and we started talking about random things on the way home.

Since we were both finished our homework, and Bella decided she wasn't tired enough to sleep tonight, we were bored out of our minds. That's when we decided to call the rest of my siblings over.

"BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLA!" Rose and Alice squealed as soon as the door was open.

"Guys..." Bella let out a muffled groan. Oh, I probably forgot to mention that they knocked her to the ground and they were still lying on top of her like they were playing football or something. Ouch.

Emmett and Jasper's booming laughter could soon be heard, as we all turned to see them walking in though the door.

"Whoa ladies, don't let us interrupt your little came. Feel free to continue." That earned Emmett a punch in the arm from me, and a slap upside the head from his dear wife, Rosalie.

_He's not getting any tonight..._, both Jasper and Alice thought at once, and even though I can't here Bella's, she was probably thinking the exact same thing.

"Anyway...LETS HAVE A FASHION SHOW! I'VE ALWAYS WANTED TO HAVE ONE! OHHHHH, THIS IS GOING TO BE SO MUCH FUN! STOP GIVING ME THAT LOOK!" Alice pouted the last part as we all glared at her.

"Alice...I don't think-" Bella was cut off by Alice, of course.

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeease! Please Bella! Please, please, please, ple-ease!" And there goes Alice unleashing her puppy-dog eyes on her, knowing that she couldn't resist; she was just too nice.

"Fine." Bella grumbled.

"YIPPEEEEEEEEE! OMG THIS IS GOING TO BE SO MUCH FUN! WHERE DO YOU KEEP YOUR CAMERAS?!"

"In my closet; it's on the top of the first drawer to your left." Bella sighed in defeat.

In two seconds flat, Alice had four digital cameras in her little hands, waving them around like a maniac. "I FOUND THEEEEEEEEM!" She doesn't even eat sugar either, if you were wondering.

"But we don't have any cloth-" I stopped talking when my pixie-like sister zipped out and back in with twenty bags full of designer clothes. I bet you my silver Volvo she had a vision of all this.

"Don't worry, I had a vision." Alice skipped into the living room, clearing all the furniture out of the way and started setting up the stage. Where did she even get the equipment? Never mind, I don't even want to know.

After she was done, she placed one of the latest models of the boom box to the side and pressed play. Music filled the room instantly and Alice shoved a pair of clothes in each other our hands before setting up the cameras to automatically take pictures.

Everyone was done in five seconds and we were pushed down the runway by, that's right, Alice. Well _I_ was anyway. Rosalie, Emmett and Alice were actually enjoying themselves and Jasper had to at least pretend to enjoy himself since Alice _was_ his wife. Bella was laughing her pretty little head off, before she was up next.

My breath was taken away immediately. She was so graceful and even when she tried to make ridiculous faces; they all looked a hundred times more gorgeous than any model or celebrity on the cover of a magazine.

Bella noticed me staring but I couldn't seem to look away. She blushed lightly before running over to me and dragging me back onto the stage.

"Come on! You minus well have fun, even if you detest this little 'game'." She laughed.

I came out of my trance-like state and laughed light-heartedly while I went along with her. She was right; I should make the best of this situation while I go through this torture. But with Bella, it didn't seem as bad as I thought it would be.

Hours passed and we were all laughing and enjoying ourselves. I would frequently stare at Bella and she would sometimes catch me but would just give me that amazing smile of hers.

Soon, we had to end the 'fashion show' because all the cameras ran out of battery and needed to be recharged. I reluctantly said my good byes to her because we had to get ready for school in a couple of hours, and we didn't want to worry Esme too much.

"Bye, I'll see you in a few." Bella hugged us. I unnoticeably hugged her the longest until Jasper cleared his throat and I realized what I was doing.

"Bye." I waved and we left back to our house.

As soon as we walked through the door, Alice spoke up.

"Excuse me, can I borrow Edward for a while." She grabbed my hand and pulled me into another room upstairs to my room, so our conversation wouldn't be heard.

"Tell her already!"

"What are you talking about?" I pretended like I didn't know what in the world she was talking about. She saw through me like a clean glass window.

"You know what! It's obvious you like her, a lot, if not love her. Everyone can see it! And Jasper is getting annoyed with feeling attraction towards Bella, especially since she's like a little sister to him!" she hissed at me.

I instantly felt bad. I was just scared to tell her. I didn't want to freak her out, incase she didn't feel the same way.

"Can you check and see what'd she think about it, at least." I asked, referring to her checking the future.

"Sorry, I can't see anything until she makes a decision first. And she hasn't even thought about it, let alone knows about it. Besides, she can block out my visions of her remember?" I was nervous, as I thought about whether Alice was right or not.

"You have to take risks in life, Edward." Alice encouraged.

"You're right, Alice...I'll do it." I decided, thought still extremely nervous. I came to the conclusion I liked her a lot more than I could ever imagine. No; I was in love with her. I was just denying myself, and knew I would eventually have to tell her, or it might get worse.

I ran out of my room, racing back to her front steps, hoping she wasn't busy or anything. It's only been a few minutes.

As soon as the door opened, my heart shattered into a million pieces.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx s2 xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**DUN DUN DUN! Okay, sorry for the cliffie AND the late update! I know I said I was going to try and update when I got home, but I was tired and then I had writers block -.-". And then I've either been busy, tired, trying to watch all the Gossip Girl eps I missed (it's not easy when you live in Canada) or was really lazy and it's the holidays and I need a break from school, especially after that 'Worse week of my life' week. And seriously, if you read the un-bolded, you'd think so too.**

First off, I was all stressed out because I had a lot of last minute homework which really pissed me off. Then I got my wallet AND iPod stolen. There was $80 in cash (I was going to go shopping after school for last minute xmas presents), about $10 in coins (I owed my friend $2 and it was for my lunch for the day and whenever I felt like buying my lunch, cause I just use change since I think it's a waste to use cash just for cafeteria lunch), ALL my discount cards which most are over $20 each and many gift cards also containing at least $20 each. Oh yeah, did I mention that music is my _**LIFE**_! If I'm not home, I usually use my iPod as long as I know I won't get in trouble for listening in class. And this was ALL done when I left my bag in the change room (the school is flipping gay, they don't let you use the lockers in there so you can't keep your stuff locked up) which was the ONLY time I EVER left my bag alone. A couple other girls got stuff stolen too, like a cell phone (thank GOD it was one of those days I FORGOT my phone at home), and other wallets. I know one girl for sure got her wallet back on the last day but her $20 was missing and her SPC (discount) card. And everyone pretty much knew which girl did it cause she had the worst reputation when it comes to this kind of this (like smoking, fights, has a million friends that back her up etc). You could call her a 'bad girl' or w/e. Anyway, the police came and questioned her, that's how one girl got her wallet back. But the 'bad girl' threatened the girl that got her wallet back a couple days previously cause she hates her. I was scared shitless cause we KINDA snitched on her saying that we don't accuse her, but we think it was her, but since the 'bad girl' doesn't really have anything against me (thank god), she doesn't hate me, still. And you know what really sucked? I found out from one of my friends (not really close but we talk) who was the closest to the 'bad girl' then anyone else in our gym class, that she DID admit to her that she did take everything but not to tell anyone, on the LAST DAY of school. Wow, aren't I lucky? –notice the sarcasm?- Obviously I told my teacher but it didn't give them enough time to see if I could get my stuff back. ALSO, my friend got me an iTrip for my iPod for xmas. And I cant even use it! My rentz got pissed the day after they found out and were talking to me in the car and almost made it sound like it was MY fault that it was stolen and made me feel like complete and utter shit which lead to crying (yea, I actually CRIED. It doesn't seem bad but for me it is, since I haven't cried in...I don't even remember. Unless you count the last time I woke up, because of a nightmare. But other then that, I usually only do it when my rentz are pissed at me) on my part and my rentz having to apologize to me cause they felt bad. AND on top of all that, I banged kept banging my head when I get into cars like two or three times that week, along with tripping/slipping like ten times. I know I'm a klutz, but I don't trip THAT often. Usually only one or two times a MONTH. The worst I probably had is three times a week but that's rare for me. You could almost call me Bella's twin.

**So please don't be pissed at me for not updating the next day like I said; I tried making it longer. But since I DID get many great presents for xmas and so far, things have gone back to normal (minus me waiting till school starts again to see if they got my stuff back, oh yea, the girl ended up getting suspended for a month and I think is in rehab or w/e on weekends or something like that, but iunno if it counts for if they found her guilty for everything else or for just the one stolen wallet), I'm going to TRY and update the following week. But today is my sis's birthday party and I still have a science and geography project I have to do, with a science test on Tuesday or Wednesday.**

**Okay that's all for now, R + R (SRY FOR ANY ERRORS)**

**C ya**


	10. Never Thought

**Let Me Love You**

**Chapter Ten**

If you've ever felt the pain of what getting kicked in the stomach while you're already down and left to die, you'd know a fraction of the pain I felt right now.

In front of me, stood Bella with her lips sealed with another's in a rather passionate, heart wrenching, looking kiss. One arm locked around the man's neck, the other that held the door open, and his arms rapped around_her_ waist in a way I've only dreamed of doing. It was a sight I'd never have come across my mind before. Of course she had a boyfriend; a _lover_. How could someone as beautiful and special as her, not? I mentally punched myself for not even thinking if she was already committed or not, before deciding to start and confess my love, my feelings, my _un-beating heart_ to her.

I didn't know whether I was relieved, for not already telling her how I secretly felt for her and embarrassing myself, or completely and irrevocably heartbroken and shattered into the ultimate level of pain—not even the three painfully torturing days could not compare—of what I feel this very moment.

They started breaking away, so I quickly composed my features into a blank hard mask before either one could see the slightest emotion cross visibility.

"Hey Edward, did you forget something?" _Just to let you know that I'm in love with you is all_; I wanted to say but instead said something more reasonable.

"No, Alice just wanted to know if she could come by and help you pick an outfit for the day." My voice was hard, not letting any emotion pass out of my mouth.

"Oh, okay. Tell her that the whole family can come over; I want you guys to meet someone." She smiled. It didn't take a genius to figure out she was talking about the male still holding her waist.

"Alright." I forced a smile, but from Bella's expression, she could tell it didn't reach my eyes. I turned away and quickly, and noticed for the first time that there was another car parked at the far side of the house near the garage. _Must be __**his**__ car_, I mentally insulted myself for not noticing it earlier, before made my way back to my own house.

As soon as I reached the door, Alice came bursting out hugging me, trying to comfort me.

"I'm so sorry! I should've seen it sooner—not after! Please forgive me, PLEASE! I know, I'm stupid for not checking my visions before I let you go off like that! Oh my god, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, so sorry, sorry..." Alice began dry sobbing and mumbling her un-needed apologies to me. I knew she was too busy trying to convince me to admit my feelings, even to myself, then consider looking into the future for me. She couldn't see everything. Truth be told, no one can.

I knew, deep down, I was shedding invisible tears along with her, even if I didn't look it.

"Come on, Bella wants all of us to meet someone." She gave me a knowing looking, before nodding once. Wiping her unshed tears with her right hand, she ran back into the house to let them know of the invitation, as well as my heartbreak, I'm sure.

My siblings began filing through the door, as well as Esme. She looked the most sympathetic for me, and hugged me tightly. Bella and Esme have gotten pretty close, just like the rest of my family, over the past couple of months. **[Sorry didn't mention Esme and Carlisle earlier lol**

"Are you going to be alright?" she asked in a motherly tone, worry stricken across her pale, smooth face.

"Yeah, I'm okay, I'm not ten." I chuckled, but she could tell I was faking my amusement.

"I have an earlier shift so I can't be over too long." Carlisle broke the tension.

We piled into our cars since we'd end up going to school, back home, or work afterwards.

"Hey, come in!" Bella opened the door.

"Hey Bella." My family hid their true emotions easier that I could, but I still managed to not raise suspicion on Bella's part.

She ushered us all to her living room where the man I saw from earlier, was sitting on a loveseat. Once everyone had a seat, she started introducing us.

"Guys, this is Shane West, my boyfriend. Shane this is Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle, Esme, and Edward." she pointed to each of us as she said our names.

_Ha! Emmett's better looking that this guy. I don't see why all the girls swoon over him, most of them haven't even seen Emmett before. I should talk to her about her taste in men – Rosalie_ She through in the last thought for my benefit.

_He is pretty good looking...not to mention an amazing actor...OPPS! Sorry Edward! Darn it! I should've seen this coming, I should've seen this coming... – Alice_

_PSSH! Edward's got a way nicer build then him. I bet he'd make a better underwear model then this guy (pictures a comparison of me and Bella's boyfriend in boxers, him in pink ones, with me in muscles bigger than they really are and him looking on the verge of being obesity– Emmett _

'GAY GAY GAY'

That was me this time.

I then looked at him in disbelief...and pretty freaked out. Leave it to Emmett to think of something disturbing at a time like this.

"What?" Emmett whispered, thinking there was absolutely nothing wrong because he was just 'making fun' of this guy.

_Poor Edward, I hope he's not feeling too bad about all of this. I was really hoping they'd get together, I hate seeing him always by himself when the kids are all already paired up with each other. – Esme_

_I wonder if he has any powers. He's obviously a vampire; even if his eyes are green...they must be contacts then...seems reasonable if he continues on his career of fame. - Carlisle _

That instantly caught my attention. I was thinking too much of all my depression that I failed to even notice that this guy didn't smell good enough to eat.

"Is...is he human?" I asked in a low voice, confused if he was or not. There was no need to ask that in a normal voice and later find out that he was.

Then something surprising happened; this Shane guy laughed, as if knowing what we were thinking.

"No, I just wear make up to cover any exposed skin, when I'm in public. I just got here from the airport an hour ago. And since I was changed only a couple years ago and it would seem a little suspicious if I all of a sudden turned pale to the extreme." So he was smart. But that still didn't help the fact that it gave Bella all the more reason to be with him, to make me feel more jealous no matter how much I don't want to.

...and my brain couldn't help but screaming 'GAY GAY GAY' at the first part of what he said...never mind, that was just my family's thoughts.

I could hear my family talking with Shane and Bella, but I was too lost in my own thoughts to focus on their words.

The next thing I knew, Bella was tapping me on the shoulder, trying to get my attention.

"Helloooo? Earth to Edward?" I saw her hand wave in front of my face.

"Oh hey, sorry. Just being out of it a little." Just looking at her beautiful face brought an un-needed forced smile in me. _As long as she's happy_, I thought, _I'll still be there for her_.

"So you wanna leave for school now?" she grinned.

Before I could answer, Shane cut in.

"Actually, would you mind if I dropped you off, baby? It's been a while and I've missed spending time with you," _and spend less time with him_, I caught his thought.

"Uh...if it's okay with Edward?" Bella turned to look at me.

"Um, sure, no problem. I'll just go with my siblings," I answered, even though it angered and upset me more than it really should have.

"Great." Shane started leading Bella out the door, but turned his head around and smirked at me before exiting the room.

I was a little shocked...but anger quickly overtook that. I shook it off and followed them out, heading back to my house.

I've never thought this before, or felt the need to,

...but what a _son of a bitch_.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx s2 xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Was this okay? I thought it kinda sucked but I had major writers block. I KIND OF know what I want to happen but just the major points LOL. Sorry about not updating in...a long time but a lot of un-wanted drama happened along with all this homework that was suddenly dumped on me before exams which I also had to study for but exam week is finally over :D.**

**I also started writing the next chapter EXCEPT it got deleted (iunno how I did it, but yea) but the good thing is that I didn't write too much so I can just retype it. I still have major writers block since I can't get this guy out of my mind (hehe)**


	11. SNAP!

**Let Me Love You**

**Chapter Eleven**

Two things happened when we got to school; one good, one bad. I'll start with the bad to so I can just get it over with.

Okay, okay, where to start? Oh right, we pulled into the parking lot of the school and as soon as Shane**-insert glare-**stepped out of the car, every head turned to face him (the school was already packed with immature teens because we were later then usual due to my family meeting Shane.

_STUPID, MORONIC, IDIOTIC, DUMB FREAKING __**SHANE**__! God I hate him! __**HIM**__! The bastard that calls himself an actor! __**HIM**__**HIM**__!..That's what I'll call him from now on! (He doesn't deserve a real name!)__**HIM**_** [I give credit for that idea to ObsessedFan16, hope it was okay that I used it. I just thought it was freaking hilarious when I read your review, I was laughing my ass off, it was seriously too funny! xD**_I just want to...to...just to spit on his god damned designer shoes!(Not that mine weren't designer either) With animal blood! So it __**stains**__**Mwahahahaha!**_

_Whoa, whoa, whoa there Edward! Did you just cackle?_

_Oh.my.god, you did!_

_Okay, you're starting to lose it there, buddy. You're even letting the green eye monster get to you! You can't just be jealous, Bella's not even yours!_

_But I am! I can't help it! I'm god damned jealous I tell you, jealous!_

_Well you can go screw yourself because you can't do anything about it!_

_Ok, fine, you old prick._

_You know what? You probably just need to go hunting and go drink yourself some mountain lion._

_Yeah,__**hunting**__ I haven't gone for a while now..._

_...HOLY.DAMN...DID...DID YOU...DID YOU JUST TALK TO YOURSELF?! DAMN IT, I DID!_

_Okay, okay chill out...did I just tell myself to chill out? I'd think I was just not feeling well but I already knew vampires can't get sick. Curses! Okay, I think I just might take an earlier planned hunting trip._

So I decided I'd take one before fifth period and skip, besides, skipping every once in a while was healthy.

...PSSH yea right, _healthy_, like you need health.

Oh.my.damn. There I go talking to myself again.

A little creeped out from myself, I snapped myself out of my thoughts and back to reality, in hopes I stopped this ridiculous conversation. With _myself_. Jeez...

So anyway, back to the real world.

Everyone was staring at _Him_; the girls drooling, the guys in awe. I couldn't believe it. Not one of them was jealous at the fact that he was with Bella or that Bella was with him, and it was obvious they knew due to them holding hands right about now. Not **one**! In fact, just to get even more on my nerves, all their thoughts centered on how _perfect_ of a couple they were. How pathetic was I?

When it used to just be me and Bella _just_ being seen together as FRIENDS, each gender was envious of their same towards Bella and me.

It was like the world was against me.

...WHY, GOD, WHY?!

"...Why what?" shocked and slightly scared, I slowly turned my head facing downward, realizing my face was directed upward into the sky, to Bella who spoke.

Her facial features were extremely confused and then noticed everyone, including the humans, had turned their attention to me with the same expression, and some slightly frightened as well.

Oh god, don't tell me I said that out loud...

But judging from everyone's expression and thoughts, luck was not on my side. _Great_.

"Why..." I racked through my brain quickly at an un-godly speed, "did I forget my English paper on my desk? It was due today and I've been working hours on it last night. Heh heh heh." I laughed it off at the end as enthusiastically as I could (which was not very) while rubbing the back of my neck nervously.

"But you don't have En-mmmuuhmm!" I covered Alice's mouth in mid-sentence before she could let everyone know I didn't even have English homework for a couple weeks now.

"Right Alice?" I forcedly shook her head up and down, nodding, with my hand that was still clutched to her pixie mouth.

"Oh..kay...but we don't have any English homework, Edward." Bella raised a perfect eyebrow at me.

"Oh, Mrs. Owen offered it to me when I asked if I could do any extra assignments more complicated just to give me something to do when I'm bored at home." I shrugged nonchalantly. _Great Edward, you're almost as smooth as a baby's bottom! Could you be any more obvious?_

Bella gave me a suspicious look but thankfully didn't press of the topic anymore. "Well Shane and I are just going to head to the cafe to get me some breakfast. Good luck with your paper, Edward." Bella waved and _Him_ lead her to the cafeteria holding her hand as I couldn't help but glare at it, trying to will laser beams to shoot out of my eyes and burn_Him_'s hand off so I wouldn't have to worry about their holding hands.

The good thing out of this was that Lauren thought they were a perfect couple as well, but still decided to openly flirt to _Him_ in front of Bella.

"Oh,_hey Shane_," she said in her nasally voice, "I'm Lauren Mallory, and I absolutely _love_ your movies! You are like, _such_ a good actor, oh have you been like working out? Cause I can like practically see like your amazing muscles through yo—AHH!!" she didn't get to finish before Bella started getting pissed off and annoyed that she just went behind Lauren, without her noticing since she was too busy checking _Him_ out, and –SNAP- she gave Lauren a full-on wedgy. If you thought that was funny, then you should also acknowledge that the 'snap' was from Lauren's G-string snapping off, so basically it ended up snapping and falling through her belt of a skirt from Bella's accidental use of too much strength, since she forgot that Lauren was enough of a slut to wear something like that.

"HAHAAHAHAHAHAHA", "OMG WHAT A SLUT!", "EWWWWW, MY EYES!", "WOW, THAT IS SAD!" and the classic "WHAT A LOSER!" could be heard throughout the town as everyone saw Lauren's embarrassment broadcast in front of the whole student body, while she ran to the nearest bathroom to hide and cry her make-up drowned eyes out. And for the towns people that haven't seen it, I'm sure they eventually will considering there were 5 people filming the whole scene with their video cameras and at least 17 with their camera phones all thinking along the lines of a 'Kodak moment'.

God bless today's technology, I can't wait to see this up on Youtube.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx s2 xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**I updated:D hehe sorry, I decided to change what I had previously for this this chapter instead of just redoing it (which I admit I didn't start on till this weekend -please refrain from throwing rocks at me-. I know this chapter is a pretty big change from the last couple slightly depressing chapters (well I thought they were pretty depressing) and I just felt too happy to continue on with it while I was typing this (which was why I decided to change this chapter), so I added some humour here and there and TADA! **

** PS: THIS IS IMPORTANT TO ALL READERS...okay not that important but it's important if you want an update xD. So I have the next chapter all ready and done. The catch? I want 20 wonderful (okay, it doesn't have to be wonderful, I just want them xD) reviews before I post it up (btw, I don't mind waiting for them to come) MWAHAHAHA! Aren't I evil or what? Hence the 'lildevil' in my username :D**

** Anyway, imma go now, I will enjoy seeing how many people really want me to update soon xD C ya!  
**


	12. Anytime

**Let Me Love You**

**Chapter Twelve**

The past couple of weeks have gone by torturously slow. Bella's been spending most of her time with _Him_and what time she's not spending with _Him_, she's with my _whole_ family if not just my siblings. There was no more us time; Edward-Bella time.

Bella eventually filled him in on our powers, and when he realized I could read his mind, the last thought I heard was '_Crap, now I have to be careful with my thoughts..._' What was that supposed to mean? I eventually shrugged it off, labeling it as just those private thoughts that are only displayed inside the mind, never outside physically.

_Probably picks his nose when nobody's looking_, I had thought without really thinking. _Damn, jealousy can do things to a person._ The Green eye monster within me has been constantly appearing, so often that I eventually named it Meany Greeny; Greeny for short.

Suddenly Alice startled me out of my thoughts.

"EDWARD!!!!!!!"

"What is it, Alice?" I groaned in annoyance.

"Do you want to go to the mall? You could use some new clothes, and this can be a good way of getting your mind off of Bella. You should try it, cause everyone's getting sick of your depression and Bella's starting to get suspicious after all the excuses we had to give to cover up all your moping that you're doing."

"No Alice, you're just using this as an excuse to buy me a whole new wardrobe. It might help you when you're in misery but I'm not you, so could you please leave me alone already?" I sighed.

"Fine, but I'm telling you, you're missing out." She pouted.

"Is Bella going to be there?"

"Well no-" I cut her off.

"Exactly. I'm not missing anything."

"Party-pooper." I heard her mutter under her breathe.

"I heard that!"

"Good, cause you practically shitted all over the place."

"That's not funny, Alice."

"Did I say it was supposed to be funny?"

Oh she was good. I glared at her, and she stuck her head up high in triumph, already knowing I didn't know what to counter with that, as she walked out of my room and slammed my door shut.

I sighed as I heard Rosalie's BMW pull out of the drive way. I was home alone, the house quiet, leaving me to my thoughts.

I decided I was going to play my piano, as I got up and started walking down the grand staircase. I made my way to the piano in the large living room and sat down, gently grazing my fingers over the keys. I wasn't sure what to play at first but then as I thought of Bella, my hands instinctively started playing as if of their own accord, letting all my emotions out. **[It's Yiruma's River Flows in You obviously ;)**

I was surprisingly amazed at all the emotions I spilled out onto each key, not to mention, it wasn't bad. In fact, it sounded quite beautiful, very beautiful, just like the one who inspired it.

I quickly took out some blank music sheets and a pen, and began scribbling each note down, adding the accents in the proper areas, in case I forget it. Ha! Like I could forget something like this, and I was a vampire after all, making things pretty difficult to forget, if we were even able to forget. I decided I would call it Bella's Lullaby. It was perfect, just like her.

After I was finished, I put the piece away safely and looked at the time and realized I still had a good five hours left, knowing Alice, she'd make everyone stay until the mall closed. I took out some more sheet music and placed it in front of me and thought.

I was sitting for a good hour, in complete silence deep in thought. Then, they eventually drifted back the flower of all beauties; Bella. It was strange, everything just came to me as if I was reading it out of a book.

I started scribbling lyrics down, the pen gliding through the pages quickly. As soon as I was done, my hands once again went to the ivory keys and played as I sang the lyrics like I've memorized the composition for years.

**[Anytime – Ray J L-L-L-LOOOOVE this song even if it is kinda old xD**

**Whoa, baby, ooo, ooo, ooooo  
Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, baby  
Yeah, whoa, whoa, whoa, baby**

**Yeah you know what this is  
You granted all my wishes  
And damn it I'm gon' miss it  
If we fade away  
I don't wanna be down  
Loving you I have found  
Girl I want you around always**

**Pre-chorus:**

**Don't you believe that  
Nobody needs you cause I do  
I need all of you babe  
If you can't see that  
Nobody needs you like I do  
I need all of you babe**

**Chorus:**

**Anytime I'm needing someone  
I think of you for comfort  
Can you feel me?  
Anytime you're feeling down or  
Need a friend for comfort  
Can you feel me?**

**Verse 2:**

**Oh, ain't no need for frontin'  
Baby girl I believe  
In everything you do  
And shorty know this  
You play a real big part in  
Keeping me on my feet  
And I love you so much  
I won't blow this**

**Pre-chorus:**

**Don't you believe that  
Nobody needs you cause I do  
I need all of you babe  
If you can't see that  
Nobody needs you like I do  
I need all of you baby**

**Chorus:**

**Anytime I'm needing someone  
I think of you for comfort  
Can you feel me****?  
Anytime you're feeling down or  
Need a friend for comfort  
Can you feel me?**

**Bridge:**

**Ain't no way I'll ever be through with you  
Baby let me know if we can make it  
Cause I wanna be there (cause I wanna be there)  
Baby can I be there (baby can I be there)  
Anywhere (anywhere) I don't care**

**Anytime I'm needing someone (I need you)  
I think of you for comfort  
Can you feel me? (can you feel me)  
Anytime you're feeling down or (if you're down baby)  
Need a friend for comfort (woo)  
Can you feel me? (can you feel me cause I feel you)  
Anytime I'm needing someone  
I think of you (I think about you) for comfort  
Can you feel me? (oh need you baby, oh want you baby...when you need a friend)  
Can you feeeeeeel meeeeeeee? (oh)**

**Talk:**

**Girl whenever I'm down  
I think of you to lift me up  
And if you ever need a friend  
If you ever need someone to talk to  
I'm right here, I'll never leave, I love you**

I was a bit shocked. Okay, I'm lying, I was _extremely_ shocked. Surprised, astonished, amazed, taken aback, flabbergasted, stunned, astounded, whatever you want to call it. It was strange and unusual of me to write something sounding so modern these days, and so quickly too. Most people, human, vampires, even I, take much time to compose music to sound even remotely descent.

"Bravo!" A voice I knew all too well cheered, whistling in a high pitch with two fingers in their mouth..

I whipped my head around to the source of the clapping I now heard, startled. If it were possible, the color would've drained from my face, as I saw the figure standing at the entrance of the room.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx s2 xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Okay, I see how it is, you hate me right? -gets on the verge of tears- Am I not good enough for you? Just admit it! -runs off crying-**

** ...nah I'm totally joking but sheesh, I used to get loads of reviews and this time I only got half of what I wanted -sigh- anyway I'm pretty hyper right now so... LALALALA I posted it up anyway! Hehe I'm in too much of a good mood (I just had McDonalds, which I haven't eaten in weeks xD) Can you guess who that was? Huh? Huh!?!?**

**Any questions (not asking who it is cause you'll just have to wait) review or PM me, and sorry for any errors.**

** PS: I updated my profile, and go ahead, laugh all you want at my profile pic that's supposedly me, I already know I look a little strange with that expression xD**

**PSS: REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Why? Cause I have no homework so I'm working on the next chapter already, and if I get 15 reviews, I'll even post it up today, THAT'S WHY! teehee**

**Oh yeah, and if you haven't already watched nigahiga videos on Youtube, watch NOW! He's flipping HILARIOUS! No joke :D **


	13. Halloween

**Let Me Love You**

**Chapter Thirteen**

"Alice!" I snapped. She scared the daylights out of me!

"What? I just came back to get my unlimited credit card since I accidentally brought my regular one--damn those things, I got another one maxed out." She muttered under her breathe before turning back to me. "Besides, can't a sister compliment her brother on his beautiful music?" she asked all too innocently.

I glared at her before say, "Not if so said sister decides to eaves drop on said brother in a private moment."

"Pssh, private? You make it sound like you were jacking off or something." She rolled here eyes.

Could she be anymore awkward to be around? Well two can play at that game.

"What if I was, huh? What would you do then? Seeing your own brother with his pants down in the living room sitting at his piano bench with his hand wrapped around his-"

"LALALALALA I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" she plugged her ears pretending she actually couldn't hear me still and quickly dashed out the door before I could finish my sentence.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa there, Eddie. I didn't know you were the type that did that kind of...stuff." I heard a giggle behind me.

I whipped around quickly, surprised, feeling myself pale into those really fluorescent looking white's you see that temporarily blind you like Tim Deagan, from Much Music's, teeth.

Three guesses who it was.

One it could be Bella; two, it might be Bella; or three it's Bella.

Damn it, why does everyone like sneaking up on me like that?

I took a deep breathe, bracing myself to answer her with a stuttery, non-coherent answer, when she raised her right hand, stopping me from speaking.

"It's okay Edward. Anyone with half a brain would know that that was just a joke." She laughed that beautiful, melodic laugh of hers, and I found myself soon laughing along with her.

"So what brings you here, stranger." She smiled at the nickname.

"Well Shane's," _Him_, I couldn't help but picture myself turning on the machine with the mechanic saw that cuts the supposed wood on the moving belt that brings it forward so the saw can cut it. But instead, _Him_ was replaced with the wood and he was about to get chopped in half while he screamed like a girl, in those many cartoons—no matter now cliché it was, "gone to New York to meet up with some movie producers for some upcoming movie that they want him starring in."

"Oh, well aren't you upset? You guys just met up again and he's already gone off for how long?" It angered me slightly that he would leave her when they've just caught up with each other for a couple of weeks after two months, and that was only the months that I knew about.

"I'm a little upset I guess, but you know, I don't want to hold him back on his career." She shrugged, nonchalantly, and looked away, not meeting my eyes. There was something about the little way that she acted as if that little information she told me didn't bother her, made her look like there was more to it, it wasn't the truth; not all of it anyway.

I nodded, not pushing it, feeling like she might not want me to know. And if she did, she'd tell me on her own time when she was ready.

"So did you want to hang out? You know, since we haven't had much of any real Edward-Bella bonding time lately." I chuckled, while she blushed giving me an apologetic smile.

"Heh, yeah, sorry about that. It's just that I haven't seen him since summer, you know? And-"

"Wait, wasn't that at least five months ago?" It was January now.

_I hope he gets raped by his fan girls—the ugly ones with a mustache, acne problems, overly obese, and have hair in all the wrong places—and gets run over by a cement truck. – Greeny_

I couldn't believe _Him_. How could you stay away from your own girlfriend for that long? I bet he doesn't even love her. Not like I do...

"Well yeah. He was filming some movie..um, what was it called again? 'What we do it secret' or something." **[I just looked that up right now xD**

"Oh, so what do want to do?" I changed the subject, not wanting to talk to her about _Him_ anymore.

"Hm..." she raised an eyebrow in concentration, thinking about something fun to do. "How about watch a movie? Here of course, I don't feel like signing autographs until my hand falls off today." I chuckled and lead her to the big flat-screen TV hanging on the wall and looked through the DVDs.

"What did you want to watch?" I asked, looking up to see she wasn't sitting on the couch.

"How about Halloween? I haven't seen that one yet." She called from what sounded like the kitchen. As soon as I heard the microwave going and the popping and smell of popcorn, my suspicions were correct.

"Sure, but I'm warning you, it might scare you." I teased.

"Uh huh, you do know there's not much that can actually scare a vampire, right?" she came back in with a bowl of freshly made popcorn.

"True" I giggled and then froze, wide-eyed. Hopefully she didn't noti-

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, did you just _giggle_?" she laughed. –ce.

"No...I have no idea what you're talking about." I huffed, plopping myself onto the couch, arms crossed looking away.

_You couldn't fool little four year olds with your sad excuse of a lie – Greeny_

_Shut up! Not like you could do any better, __**Greeny**_

_Pfft, well,um, THIS IS NOT WORTH MY TIME! –door slam-_

_What a girl..._

I shook my head to get rid of those thoughts. I'm seriously losing it.

"Uh huh, sure." She through her head back, letting out a laugh at my ridiculous façade.

Eventually the movie started and she quieted down, curling up on the couch beside me, and giving it her full attention.

I know this sounds pathetic, but I would've been completely jealous of the movie itself for having all of Bella's attention, if not for the fact that she leaned her head to the side, resting it on my shoulder; which felt amazing by the way.

"Oh my god, how could they do that to him?" she whispered, referring to how the little boy was being treated by everyone, like he was just a piece of trash.

I could smell the salty tears running down her cheeks. _Only Bella can cry while watching a horror movie_, I smiled, knowing she was truly one of a kind.

I hesitantly put my arm around her shoulders to try to comfort her, and started rubbing her arm soothingly, when I was relieved that she didn't shrug it off like it was weird and completely out of line.

All too soon, the gory scenes started appearing, but Bella just made looks of disgust at the sight of blood, not looking scared at all.

Then there was the scene where the boy's sister was having sex with her boyfriend.

"Oh my god..." Bella had a fake shocked expression.

"What?" I questioned.

"It's Lauren! I didn't know she did movies!" I burst out laughing at her joke to her referring Lauren to a whore.

"I gotta call her up and congratulate her on a job well done!" Bella whipped out her cell phone and pretended to dial as I laughed even harder.

"Oh! There goes Tyler!" she pointed at the screen as the psychotic boy bashed the whore's boyfriend over the head with a baseball bat. I was in hysterics now, clutching my sides.

"Oh my! There goes Lauren!" I nearly fell off the couch as I watched the boy stab his whore of a sister while she pathetically walked out of the room while her brother just followed her and started slashing here every few seconds while she was still crawling on the ground, when she could've easily just faked dead so he would stop the obvious pain, and finally died.

"Oh there goes Ms. Cope!" I quipped in as the nurse or cafeteria lady working in the asylum just got killed with a fork by the boy. Bella raised an eyebrow at me.

"What? You should read her thoughts. They're disturbing." I shuddered and Bella started laughing just as hard as I had been.

We stayed quiet for a while as nothing too interesting happened, although Bella was frowning when the boy's mom committed suicide.

"Those...those...pigs!" Bella gasped as one of the girls in the asylum was being raped by those two jerk-wad guards. Not that I could blame her.

"Go psycho guy!" she cheered when he started going after the two jerks. I gave her a raised eyebrow at her choice of a name but she didn't appear to notice. We were both laughing when he tripped over his own pants and got his head smashed into the wall in the end. Serves him right.

"No, no, no! You're not supposed to kill _him_! He's the _good guy_! ARGH! You know what? You're on your own! Screw you, I give up!" Bella through her hands up exasperated and crossed her arms pouting, as the psycho was actually becoming more psychotic and killing the one guard that actually cared about him. I chuckled and couldn't help finding how adorable Bella looked when she was angry.

When I finally had the will power to peal my eyes away from her, the psycho **[sorry, I forgot the guy's name xD** was in the house and started peering into a room where more horny teens were going at it.

"Wow look at Jessica and Mike go! Their like BANG! BANG! BANG! STAB! And Mike's dead already." I was about to raise my eyebrow as I saw the guy get pinned to the wall hanging with the knife stabbed into his heart, but I already started laughing and actually fell off the couch this time, accidentally pulling Bella with me.

After a few seconds, I stopped laughing as I was able registered in my mind that Bella was still on my chest, and I suddenly had this strong urge to kiss her. Bella must have noticed too because soon calmed down. She looked at me and my eyes were locked with hers. I didn't know how long we just lay their staring at each other when suddenly,

"BELLA, WHEN DID YOU GET HERE?!" Emmett shrieked as Bella jumped about two feet into the air landing with and 'UMPH' on her bottom while Emmett just rushed forward and tackled her into a bear hug.

_Oh my god! Emmett! They just totally had a __moment__ and you ruined it! Sorry Edward!_, Rosalie was fuming as she walked over and flicked him on the head.

"Ouch! What was that for?" he cried, rubbing the back of his head.

"What? Oh that? I don't know what you're on, because that wasn't me." She raised her eyebrow, in fake confusion, at him.

"Oh well that bear I had last night kinda looked like it was on drugs." Emmett's eyes were darting from side to side, looking like he was worried, and knowing Emmett, he probably was.

Bella snorted, and covered her mouth, trying keeping her laughs from being heard and failing miserable.

"What's so funny?" Emmett asked.

"Oh funny? Well uh," she looked around the room until her eyes landed on the TV screen, "the girl in the movie just flashed her tits at the psychotic killer cause she's stupid enough to believe that her boyfriend under the ghost costume is actually that big. And hey look! She's getting strangled right now for her stupidity! Ha-ha-ha..." I don't think Bella could lie if her life depended on it, but maybe it was just because she didn't bother trying very hard because my brother obviously believed it.

"HAHAAHAAHA! DID YOU SEE THAT ROSE?!?! THAT IS JUST TOO FUNNY! HAHAHA..." Emmett was still laughing as he followed Rose—after she rolled her eyes at him—out of the room.

"Well that was interesting..." that was all I could say.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx s2 xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Wow that was long hehe, Most of the Halloween jokes are what I thought when I was thinking while watching it xD I didn't think it was that scary (unless you count the horny teens going at it cuz I was practically gagging and kept screaming at my friends 'IS IT OVER YET?!?!' xD), just really gory. But I LOVED the bathroom scene with that fat guy taking a shit! HAHA omg that was too jokes! Too bad he died –sigh- good times, good times...Anyway, I got a weird review today...**

'vampires can't cry. it seems the cry a lot in this**' from someone named ellen. If you're reading this (not to sound mean or anything, but) HUH? I don't know what you're on but I never in my life typed such a lie! Naw, I'm totally joking, but seriously, I never said anything about them crying. I just said that Edward FELT like he was crying when he was hurting inside, well except for the sobbing stuff with Alice but I clearly stated that they were shedding 'invisible tears' or something along the lines, as in, they're not really there, they just feel like they are...:S Unless you meant the part about Bella being able to cry? If it's because of that, I haven't said anything about her crying (unless it was from laughter? I don't even remember, it's been a while and I'm too lazy to read every single chapter I wrote xD), just that she was ABLE to cry cuz of her 'human qualities' she has as part of her 'power', get it? If you're not reading this, then holy CRAPSHACKS I wasted a lot of time typing all that up -.-"**

**ANYWAY thanks for all the reviews! If I get another 15, you know what that means ;) (cuz I only have to study for math tonight—go me!—so I'll just start typing now to get a head start on the next chapter xD)**

**Okay, see ya next chapter:D**


	14. Nobody's Perfect

**Let Me Love You**

**Chapter Fourteen**

It's been a week so far since _He_ left and so far he hasn't come back yet. Not that I was complaining of course.

Things have been going back to normal with Bella and I. We hang out everyday, sharing more about each other like before.

"So, truth or dare?" Bella asked me.

"Dare." Why the hell did I just do that?

"YES!" Bella threw her fist into the air in triumph.

"Great, I've created a monster." I muttered. Truth or dare was a game I told her about one day that I used to play with my siblings all the time when we had nothing better to do. I was surprised that Bella's never played it before, saying something about the Volturi banning it a couple hundred years ago because they had a thing about making even simple games like that violent.

"I dare you to wear a Hannah Montana wig while you jam to one of her songs. Oh, and you have to let me video tape it and upload it on Youtube yourself afterwards." She was jumping up and down so excitedly, she was starting to look like Alice.

"You're joking." I barely whispered, too shocked to talk any louder at the moment.

"Nope, now go, go, go! I saw one on Emmett's dresser the other day, and don't even ask me why he has it because you seriously don't want to know." she stopped me from questioning one of the five famous 'w's.

I began walking up the stairs glumly when I remembered something. I spun back around facing Bella but she held up a hand before I could ask.

"And don't even bother asking where I'm getting the Hannah Montana CD because I saw it in your CD collection a _long_ time ago, so don't give me that lame excuse, 'What are you talking about? I've never seen that piece of monstrosity in my life!' because a certain little pixie's been sharing some embarrassing moments with me while you go hunting."

Damn it. God, kill me now.

x s2 x

So now here I am, standing in girl's clothing with a blond wig (god, I can't even think the word without shuddering), in utter humiliation. Bella was off to the side with the video camera set up in her hand while she was setting up the stereo system, inserting the CD in.

Her finger hovered over the play button as she turned on the camera first.

"Okay, this is Edward Cullen, or should I saw Hannah Montana, singing 'Nobody's Perfect' for all you fans out there!" she looked at me and winked before saying, "3-2-1!" and pressed play. Oh god.

Well since I'm about to screw myself over, I minus well have some fun with this. So I put on a flirtatious smile and flicked my...wig-shudder- and made a strange pose I saw on one of the commercials for the TV show, eyes locked on Bella the whole time.

**[I can just imagine Edward looking utterly ridiculous singling the first part xD I thought it was hilarious when Jackson (from Hannah Montana, yea I watch it, its fucking hilarious ;)) did it xD**

**Everybody makes mistakes... Everybody has those days... 1 2 3 4!  
Everybody makes mistakes... Everybody has those days... Everybody knows what what I'm talkin' 'bout... Everybody gets that way... **_**[x2**_

I was shaking and dancing like Miley Cyrus in that concert music video that Alice forced me to watch in her 'Hannah Montana obsession' stage.

**Sometimes I'm in a jam  
I've gotta make a plan  
It might be crazy  
I do it anyway  
No way to know for sure  
I'll figure out a cure  
I'm patchin' up the holes  
But then it overflows  
If I'm not doin' to well  
Why be so hard on my self?**

_**[Chorus**_**  
Nobody's Perfect!  
I gotta work it!  
Again and again 'til I get it right  
Nobody's Perfect!  
You live and you learn it!  
And if I mess it up sometimes...  
Nobody's perfect**

**Sometimes I work a scheme  
But then it flips on me  
Doesn't turn out how I planned  
get stuck in quick sand  
No problem, can be solved  
Once I get involved  
I try to be delicate  
Then crash right into it  
My intentions are good  
Sometimes just misunderstood**

_**[Chorus**_**  
**

I was strutting around the living room by now. Hey, this is kind of fun!

...not that I'd admit it to anyone.

**  
Nobody's perfect!  
I gotta work it!  
I know in time I'll find a way  
Nobody's perfect!**

**Sometimes I fix things up  
And they fall apart again  
Nobody's perfect**

**I might mix things up  
But I always get it right in the end**

_**[Talking**_**  
Next time you feel like... it's just one of those days...  
when you just can't seem to win  
If things don't turn out the way you plan,  
FIGURE SOMETHING ELSE OUT!  
Don't stay down! Try again! YEAH!**

_**[Singing (x2)**_**  
Everybody makes mistakes...  
everybody has those days...  
everybody knows what, what I'm talkin' 'bout...  
everybody gets that way**

**Nobody's Perfect!  
I gotta work it!  
Again and again 'til I get it right!  
Nobody's Perfect!  
Ya live and ya learn it!  
And if I mess it up sometimes...  
Nobody's Perfect!  
I gotta work it!  
I know in time I'll find a way  
Nobody's Perfect.  
Ya live and ya learn it!  
'Cause everybody makes mistakes  
Nobody's Perfect!  
Nobody's Perfect! No no! Nobody's Perfect!**

I did the final dance move and saw Bella was blindly reaching up to the video camera, which was perched on its stand, turning it off, because she was currently on the ground laughing so hard, that no sound actually came out, while she was pounding the floor with her fist.

"That..HAHA...was...HAHA...the most...HAHA...HILARIOUS THING I'VE EVER SEEN! HAHAHAHAHA!!!" I started laughing along with her and ripped off the bizarre wig –shudder- and through it at her, landing on her face, muffling her laughs.

"Are you done yet?" I faked irritation, but secretly, I couldn't get enough of the sound of her amusement; it was like a drug, exactly my brand of heroin.

She started to calm herself down, taking in deep breaths—although the beautiful smile was still in place, big enough for the world to see—before answering.

"Okay, okay, I'm good. Let's go!" she zoomed past me to my desktop in my room and turned on the screen. She opened up the site and logged in.

"You have an account?" I raised my eyebrows, curious.

"Well yeah, don't you know a lot of celebrities have their own account these days? It's where they first post their new music videos and what not." She giggled at what I'm sure, was my odd uncomprehending expression.

"They do?"

"Yeah! Jeez Edward, you need to get out more!" she playfully punched me in the arm.

"Ouch!" I feigned hurt. "I do not! It's not my fault I don't hold much interest in the human's media world." I shrugged. It was true, why pay attention to all that nonsense when you're just wasting your life—well time in my case—and could be doing things more in your interest such as talking you your siblings (or Bella), playing the piano (for Bella), reading classics (or whatever Bella's reading), or even as far as shopping (with Bella, of course).

She looked at me in deep thought, as if she was contemplating something, and then had a look as if she was irritated.

"What's wrong? Are you mad at me?"

"Oh, no, just thinking. It has nothing to do with you, well sort of, but its mostly just me." She tried to laugh it off, but you could hear the reluctance in this laugh; it was unlike her usual carefree one, which confused me. I shrugged it off when I realized she wasn't going to let me in on what was running through her mind, so I just turned back to the camera.

I grimaced as I plugged the electronic contraption (that was the cause of my misery) into my computer and loaded it on, before loading it onto the sight.

After a few minutes, views and comment alerts started popping up.

We opened some of them—since there were already 50 and still counting—just for the fun of it, and read through them quickly.

A lot of them were similar such as 'that guy's still hot, even with the wig ;)', 'LMFAO THAT WAS FUCKING HILARIOUS! GOOD JOB, KEEP IT UP!', 'OMG, I LOVE YOU BELLA!', and you can't forget the usual 'omfg what a fagg, you just wasted a good 3 minutes of my life buddy'. Did these silly humans not have anything better to do that watch videos on the internet? **[Sometimes not xD**

"Well now that were done with...my _dare_ it's your turn." I smirked, as Bella's face dropped so quickly, it was hard for even my quick eyes to catch, "truth or dare?"

"Truth." She blurted out so fast; I don't even think she thought about the answer.

"Hm..." I put my index finger and thumb to my chin, stroking it mockingly in thought, just to add to her torture, which was working by the way. She had become paler then I thought possible, thoughts I'm sure were running through her mind at the most embarrassing question I could possibly ask. "Do you really love Shane?"

"I-I..."

**[I was going to leave it there but I decided to add a little more xD**

"...Edward, I-"

_I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation_

_Come on, Barbie, let's go party-_

Bella quickly slid her phone open while I, once again today, raised my eyebrows at the ringtone. She mouthed 'I didn't do it!' before speaking into the phone.

"Hello?" Bella answered with her brows furrowed at who could possibly be calling.

Damn phone. I was so close to finding out her answer!

I listened in on her side of the conversation, not wanting to intrude incase it was supposed to be private.

"Oh...I see...I guess I can...you sure?...Yeah okay...okay, I'll be there, bye."

"Who was that?"

"Oh it was..."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx s2 xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**NOW I leave it there MWAHAHA xD Can you guess who it was? What they were calling her for? Hehe, I'd love to here all you guesses and opinions :) Oh, and I forgot to say this in the last chapter, but I was surprised NONE of you guys guessed right on who was at the entrance :O I'm shocked! You should be ashamed of yourselves, I wouldn't make it THAT obvious! Nah, I'm joking, but I was pretty surprised xD**

**Sorry for not updating earlier, I was pretty busy. It's like all of a sudden, there were these tests I had to study for, and homework given to review for the tests! -.-" it was torture! Ok, well not really, but I hated it LOL and yesterday I went skiing for a field trip, and it was a little creepy cause a lot of people there were staring at me...well more like my hair (not that I noticed, my friend just kept telling me every time it happened...I'm not exactly that observant with this kinda stuff which is weird cause I notice the littlest things like what earrings or shoes a girl's wearing...don't even ask why I do that, I'm just weird like that xD) like they've never seen hair like mine before (it's KINDA like Avril Lavigne's old hair style with the blond on the top and black on the bottom except I have my natural black/dark brownish hair color on top, a layer of 'shocking blue' (but some of it washed out in the front so it looks like a shade scale going from green in the front, to light blue, to dark blue in the back) and then blond on the bottom underneath layer (but sometimes you can't really see it since its at the very bottom layer, unless i have my hair up or I shift my hair around enough). I just thought that was kinda weird since there's a lot of punk/emo people with waaaaaay cooler hair styles with a million different colors LOL. One girl even stared at me with her mouth dropped O.o good thing i didn't notice cause i might have 'accidentally' been rude enough to give her a 'wtf?' look; it's not my fault, it's like a reflex to me xD. Even the guy that deals with one of the chair lifts called it 'racing colored hair' or something like that while I was just like okay...sure...HAHA he even started talking to be about it when I came back down xD Okay anyway, back to the present. The reason I updated today was because...**

**IT'S A SNOW DAY:D I was jumping for joy (ok, I wasn't but I was cheering and pumping my fists into the air) when I fount out! I'll update again tomorrow if it's another snow day because it's supposed to snow even more tonight (hopefully cuz I have a French test then xD), or I'll just update Friday if I get enough reviews. I'd update tomorrow but if it really isn't a snow day, my friends are supposed to come over for a movie marathon kinda thing after school hehe okay, well I'll update either those days if I get 15-20 reviews for this chapter :)**

**Check ya later!**


	15. Shocking

To: ellen o

**Let Me Love You**

**Chapter Fifteen**

"Oh it was..." she paused for a moment, seeming to have a battle in her mind whether to tell me or not. She sighed, not willing to meet my eyes, before finishing her sentence, "my manager. He told me that he wanted to schedule a concert, since, well, I haven't done anything with my career in a while, and he wants to bring me 'back on top'" she made air quotes.

"So? Isn't that a good thing?" confusion colored my features.

"I guess...except for the part where I have to go in for rehearsals—which is dead annoying because I already memorized everything, but I _have_ to go in to appear 'normal'—so I can't really spend any time with you." She said the last part in a smaller voice, looking adorable as ever. But that's not what caught my attention; it was the fact that she just told me that she actually liked spending time with me. I suppose I knew she did all along, but hearing her say it, it was...indescribable. I just felt this warmth spread throughout my being, I felt, well, like I was loved. Not just being loved as a brother, or a son, but as if what two lovers would share.

"Oh," was all I could say, without accidentally adding something idiotic like 'well I love you too, will you marry my?' Yeah, I don't think that would be a pretty outcome of the future. She probably just intended it to mean she loved me as a friend—although it pains me to say it—and nothing more.

"Of course you could come along and watch, but I think it'd be awfully boring since we only get so many breaks." She smiled sheepishly.

"I don't mind, as long as I still get to see you." I blurted out, before I could think. _Well Edward, way to go and give yourself away_.

"Are you sure? The ladies might just start hitting on you." She teased, with a sly grin, poking me playfully in the chest when she said 'you'. I would never tell anyone this, but it felt rather good; similar to a massage.

"I'll just tell them that I have a girlfriend, I mean with this face," I pointed at my face, "they'd easily believe me." I joked.

"Har, har. Very funny Mr. Cullen." she punched me in the shoulder sarcastically.

"I prefer Edward, thanks." I grinned.

Bella just rolled her eyes in response, but kept her gaze down and blushed a faint shade of pink.

"Well rehearsal's on Sunday, so we don't have to think about it till then." She smiled up at me which I returned.

"Well then what do you fancy on doing till oh so dreaded Sunday?" I questioned, amusement dancing in my tone of voice.

x s2 x

Rehearsal wasn't as bad as Bella had made it sound. Some of the backup dancers tried flirting with me, asking me personal questions that I would rather not bring up again, and asked if I had any plans for some day of the week, but I politely told them I had a girlfriend. It really only half worked.

They still kept up their shameless flirting, twirling their hair, not being able to take a hint, so...I sort of told them I would prefer if they stopped before humiliating themselves further. It was harsh, but it worked, as I saw their faces dropped and sulked away. _Thank god_.

And all along, Bella had been watching from a distance, on her 'break', and had been silently laughing at my torture. When I finally looked up and noticed, she walked up to me and said in a sing-song voice, "Told ya."

"Shut up." I glared, well as best I could, but the amusement that was visibly desperately trying not to break gave me away, so she just laughed. If it didn't sound so beautiful, I might have been slightly ticked off.

I was slightly confused at some of the dance choreography, but Bella assured me that I'd understand completely as soon as I saw the concert. I doubted it since for one of the routines, they were using things like umbrellas.

"You haven't even heard the song yet." Bella laughed.

"Well then why don't you play the song then?" I suggested, slightly sarcastic, but mostly exasperated. She giggled before replying.

"I told you, because it's a surprise. You won't find the finally of the concert as great if you already know what's going to happen next."

I glared at her, but she just smiled that irresistibly sweet smile, I loved so much, back..

I sighed. "Fine, fine. But I better not find out it's a cover of that Umbrella song from—what's her name—Rihanna. After hearing my Rosalie and Alice play that song a million times for the past month that it came out, its turned into one of my least favorite songs." I twirled one of the umbrellas around my finger.

x s2 x

It was Saturday; the day of the concert. We took Bella's private jet to New York; leaving the Seattle airport right after school so we could get their while it was still dark. **I can't remember if the airport was in Port Angeles or Seattle so sorry if I'm wrong**

The past week, kids at the school were continuously asking about the upcoming concert, so it took a long period of time to get from each class. I'm not even going to tell you how the lunch periods were like.

Since it was fairly cloudy for the rest of the day after we arrived at the city, Alice insisted that she drag the whole family to the various designer stores, grabbing Bella before walking out the door so she could show her where the best shopping areas were located.

"I really don't know that many, Alice. I don't go shopping remember? Heidi used to just buy the clothes for me," she complained, muttering "and still does; online now." under her breath. I chuckled at her attempt to get away from my sister's wrath.

She glared at me and I quickly covered it up as a pathetic cough, slightly scared, putting my two cents into the conversation. "Alice, why don't you just use your visions to find the stores? I mean, it'll give you more time to waste money-I mean shop without Bella whining the whole way."

Alice thought about it, and then realization dawned on her, before she started clapping while jumping up and down, sqealing, "You're right! Good idea Edward!"

"I am?" Bella punched me, sending daggers at me, "Oh, right, I am. What are brothers for?" I tried to laugh it off, although it didn't come out as I planned, but Alice didn't seem to catch it as she grabbed Rose' hand and they started running quickly (as humanly possible) after Alice came back from a vision, that I'm sure had many expensive clothes in it.

"Thanks." Bella let out a sigh in relief.

"Anytime." I replied, flinching slightly as I remembered that was the name of the song I had written for her, my feelings for her.

After several hours, I was waiting outside of Bella's change room as she was getting her makeup applied and what not for the show that was about to start in ten minutes.

About two minutes later, the door opened and I looked up, my breath taken straight out of my lungs, literally taking my breath away. She was beautiful. No gorgeous, angelic, striking...no words could come close to describe how incredible she looked right now. She normally didn't wear any makeup, some lip-gloss and mascara was it, if any.

She was wearing a slightly baggy white dress, but still hugged her perfect curves, ending mid-thigh, with her hair slightly curled into long waves, blue eye-shadow adorning her eyes along with some mascara and black eyeliner, a coat of pink lip-gloss, a light coat of blush (although unneeded), and some light blue glitter spread around her eyes and prominent cheekbones.

"You...l-look...amazing." was my lame compliment. I mentally kicked myself for not being able to think straight.

She blushed slightly looking down at her diamond studded heels before she looked back up into my eyes and smiled, and I thought I would die (you know what I mean), and still feel my most happiest even if I did go to hell as planned for my damnation.

"Thank you." She replied quietly.

"You're welcome." I breathed, not able to talk any louder in fear my voice would give me even more away then I'm sure it already was.

Then the most surprising thing happened; she took my hand. My eyes almost rolled back at how good it felt. I know we've touched (obviously) before, but to be able to walk hand-in-hand and at least pretend we were a couple—the word sent nearly sent chills down my spine—was beyond pleasurable.

She led me through the back door that lead to behind the stage, with many loud fans talking animatedly while waiting for the show to begin; where we met the rest of my family (we were given V.I.P passes). I was shocked when I noticed Aro talking with Carlisle enthusiastically with Markus and Caius standing quietly behind him, as usual, and almost stopped to a hault.

"DADDY!" Bella squealed and sprinted to Aro's awaiting arms, that he opened up immediately after hearing Bella's voice. I was faintly saddened that Bella's hands' presence wasn't still enclosed with mine, as I walked to stand beside my own family, while they embraced each other in a hug.

They began talking happily, but I tuned them out to let them have some privacy, as well as my family when they turned to talk to one another.

I was lost in my thoughts when I felt Bella tap me on the shoulder.

"Daddy, this is Edward, my best friend (oh how I longed for more), Edward, this is my dad, Aro."

"Mr. Volturi, it's been a while since we last met." I extended my hand out for him to shake. He chuckled, and I became confused, before he replied.

"I would much rather let you be in the privacy of your own thoughts." Oh, right. "And please, my boy, call me Aro. 'Mr. Volturi' makes me feel all old." I laughed along with him this time.

"So, Bella's been talking non-stop about you almost everyday when we're on the phone together. I feel as if I've known you like a close friend of my own, and I see from what I already knew, not much has changed about you."

"Wait, you two know each other?" Bella interrupted, furrowing her brow in confusion.

"Ah, yes. He's visited Voltera once with Carlisle a couple decades ago. You weren't...with us at the time." Aro filled her in, then turned back to me. "My offer always stands, if you're still interested in joining my coven."

"_Daddy_." Bella swatted him on the shoulder, in annoyance, glaring at him. "Do you always have to pester _every_ vampire you come in contact with, with a 'unique' power to join us? Not _everyone_ is interested you know."

"I know, I know," he raised his hands in innocence, "I'm just offering, Bella. No harm done in that."

"Sure, sure, whatever you say." She rolled her eyes, and I couldn't help but laugh in amusement at their little argument. "What?"

"Nothing." I tried to compose myself but my eyes still held humor in the situation.

"Anyway, their about to announce my presence in ten seconds, bye!" she kissed Aro on the cheek, and turned and hugged me.

I was still slightly stunned as I watched Bella's retreating form running up the stairs as a voice announced, "Ladies and gentlemen! Wait no longer as I present to you, Isabella-OW!-I mean Bella Volturi!"

"HELLO NEW YORK! GOOD EVENING! ARE YOU READY-"

I was suddenly snapped out of my attention when Aro spoke up. "You love her, don't you?" Well that took me by complete surprise.

"How'd you know?" I didn't mean to sound rude, but I was shocked. He didn't even lay a finger on me! How could he have read my mind?

"I can see it in your eyes, the way you look at her. It's one of inevitable love and adoration; one that that Shane fellow never showed. I don't even know why she's still with the imbecile!" he sighed, "I can't even read his thoughts, Isabella won't allow it, but I'm sure there's something wrong with him, just by the way he acts. He thinks I don't notice, but I do, I just don't say anything," he sighed and then mumbled in an irritated tone, "_because I'm not 'allowed'_."

I didn't know what to say to that. All I could do was look at him in silence. But apparently I didn't need to talk, as he continued.

"You know she loved you too." _Was he joking?_ Probably, to spare my feelings.

"But how could she? She has _Hi_-I mean _Shane_ to love; the famous, handsome, _actor_. What more could she ask for? I've seen the way she acts around him, and it's clear she at least _likes_ him." I looked down at the end.

"I'm a hundred percent sure more then a 'friend'. Not to sound—what to you lads call it these days—_gay_" he held up a hand, reassuring me cautiously, as if thinking I would back away (which I probably would if he didn't add that bit in after what I hear next) "but you're a pretty handsome young boy yourself, and didn't Bella mention to me that you have a talent in music?" he looked at me knowingly, so I couldn't lie to him, "You should play for her. I've never seen her act so happy and content, it would impress her more then she already is. And don't even get me started on about talking about someone so much, not even with Shane, never mind her other _boyfriends_." He spat, and I flinched as the word 'boyfriend' stung painfully. She was with others? Apparently that he noticed, because he added, "sorry, didn't mean for that to come out."

"It's okay, I mean she's just so beautiful, who wouldn't love her?" I sighed.

"No one as much as you," I looked up shocked, but his gaze was unwavering of absolute seriousness. I checked his thoughts, but I couldn't find a single hint as to proving that he was speaking anything, except the truth. "I'll see you later, Edward, my boy. You should go watch the show." And he turned and left.

I watched the concert the rest of the night, in awe the whole time, at how graceful and captivating Bella performed, how she danced, how her melodic voice sounded over the loud speakers.

"Alright everybody, how'd you enjoy the show tonight?" Bella had just finished a song. The crowd cheered, and with my sensitive ears, I could pick up some 'amazing's, 'oh my god Bella, I love you!'s and so on. "Great? I'm sorry to say that this will be the last song for the night, BUT!" she interrupted as the crowd started sulking, "I have a brand new song for you! It'll be one of my hit singles from my new album that will be released in July this summer!" she crowd was louder then ever as the music began to play, and Bella was suddenly handed an umbrella from one of the many dancers, dressed in a plain black t-shirt and matching shorts (or pants in the males' case), that came out from backstage.

**Can't stop the rain – Cascada**

**How, how am I supposed to feel  
When everything surrounding me  
Is nothing but a fake disguise**

Bella slowly slipped off her dress revealing a similar outfit as the others on stage, but in blue with a tank top instead (clearly making her stand out) but the same matching cotton shorts, throwing it article of clothing into the crowd as they all grabbed for it like their lives depended on it. She was walking as equally slow up to the front of the stage, touching hands with some of the screaming fans.

**  
I don't know,  
I don't know where I belong  
It's time for me to carry on  
I'll say goodbye**

**I can't stop the rain from falling**

To my shock, after that line, sprinklers above started showering the stage with water, but Bella and the rest of the backup dancers quickly whipped open the umbrellas in hand over their heads, not stopping their movement in the process, to the sudden upbeat music blasting out. _So that's what they were for_, I realized.

**  
I'm drowning in these tears I cry  
Since you left without a warning  
I face the dawn with sleepless eyes**

Bella lifted her hand to the top of the inside of the umbrella, the dance team following her lead not a second after, closing it while the sprinklers stopped spraying water at the same time.

**  
No I can't go on  
When clouds are pushin' down on me, boy  
I can't stop, I can't stop the rain  
From falling**

The dancing slowed down before she began to sing into her microphone again.

**So, tell me where I went wrong  
I'm stuck inside a dream long gone  
It's hard to reveal the truth  
Your love,  
Is nothing but a bitter taste **

She turned around, walking slowly to the back of the stage, our gazes locked and she smiled, making my heart flutter, if possible, more then it already was at the moment.

**  
It's better if I walk away,  
Away from you**

The sprinklers came back on, everyone opening their umbrellas a millisecond before the water could hit them, but this time, there were waterworks shooting all around the stage in a computerized timing to the beat.

**I can't stop the rain from falling  
I'm drowning in these tears I cry**

Then to everyone's surprise, Bella closed her coverage from the 'rain' and threw it into the always eager crowd that all, once again, dodged for it like animals, while Bella just tilted her head back while spreading her arms, spinning in circles, but somehow still dancing to the beat, letting the rain cascade down her flawless face, looking more like a goddess then ever before.

**  
Since you left without a warning  
I face the dawn with sleepless eyes  
No I can't go on  
When clouds are pushin' down on me, boy  
I can't stop, I can't stop the rain  
From falling**

"THANK YOU EVERYBODY!" Bella bowed, breathing heavy (for the sake of the humans) her hair flipping gracefully when she brought her head back up and looking like she was doing a shampoo commercial, "I LOVE YOU ALL, AND HAVE A GOOD NIGHT!" she jogged off the stage in my direction, making it unbearably hard not to grab her, lifting her off her feet, and passionately kissing her.

She was looking right at me, smiling the whole way, as she headed in my direction, but then her gaze fell to something behind me and her eyes grew wide in shock. Was it just me, or was there a lot of shock and surprise going on today?

I then began to turn around to where her gaze was still lying and couldn't believe what I saw.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx s2 xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Okay SORRY it took a while, but if you read my other story, in my A/N it explained that I was busy this week with an essay, homework, and unit test(s). AND I was working on a chapter for my other story since I haven't been updating it as much as I have for this one for a time period. This would've came out earlier but my internet went out on Saturday and didn't come back till later Sunday so I didn't bother going on the computer cause for some reason I can't write when I don't have other sources of entertainment. Don't ask why, I just blank out and can't brain storm what to write next (yea, I know it's weird, shut up xD) BUT I made this over 3000 words! :D**

**So reviews would be appreciated! I don't have any homework today, btw, so I'll be starting on chapter 16, and remember more reviews equals faster updates xD**

**Anyway,**

**To: ellen **

**o.O "I knew, deep down, I was shedding **_invisible_** tears along with her, even if I didn't look it."**

**It's in chapter ten if you want to double check. Here's another example if you really need it. **

"**Wiping her **_unshed_** tears with her right hand, she ran back into the house to let them know of the invitation, as well as my heartbreak, I'm sure."**

**So...I'm getting a little confused here :S Care to tell me what you were referring to (specifically)?**

**Okay, I think that's all for now, catch ya later!**

**PS: Sorry the last chapter was so shit -.-"  
**


	16. I have an idea

Let Me Love You

**Let Me Love You**

**Chapter Sixteen**

As soon as I turned around, my eyes set on a figure I would rather not enjoy looking at. It was Him, and it nerved me that he had an all too annoying smirk while he gazed behind me at Bella.

_Punch the guy out, rip him to shreds, you know you want to_, Greeny encouraged. I was actually considering the idea while I saw him take a step forward, opening his mouth to speak to her.

Then, surprising all three of us, Alice popped out of nowhere by Bella's side and started talking animatedly, dragging her off to a more secluded area for 'girl talk'.

"OMG Bella! That was the best concert I've ever been to! You were amazing out there, who did your makeup? Gosh, I loved your outfits. They were fab, so cute, but still..." I didn't get to hear the rest as they walked through the door, inside the building.

Relief washed over me, and I grinned as I saw Shane recover from his shock and his expression turned into one of anger, as he stomped off in the direction he came in.

I was in such high spirits, I almost ran out from back stage and jumped into the crowd that was still cheering for a couple more minutes, but I held back, thinking better of it incase my marble-like body broke any bones from the impact.

_Damn what a bitch, taking my toy away from me._

Who the hell was that? The voice seemed oddly familiar; I know I've heard it before...

I was about to push the thoughts running through my mind away from me when a caught an image that froze me completely like an underdressed human in the arctic.

I saw _Him_ was in the building's bathroom, fixing his hair in the mirror. _Shane, you are one handsome devil, yes you are_, he purred, as he brought up his right hand to fix a single hair out of order. To himself by the way. (Don't worry, you're not the only one creeped out by that)

Confusion covered me as I recalled him blocking his mind when he was anywhere near me after he was informed of my talent. _He must've forgotten to after being away from my presence for so long_, I concluded.

I was going to tune him out once more, but the thoughts and images were pushed through to me loud and clear, I couldn't block them out even if I wanted to.

_I think Taylor was the worst fling I've ever had. Or was it Tasha? Eh whatever, I'm not calling her again, that's for sure. Lisa was way more fun, she gave me a hicky that lasted for three weeks_.

Suddenly an image of a redhead with long wavy hair came into view, looking thoroughly stoned at the moment, but quickly vanished as a more attractive tall African American, and then she started talking.

"Come here Shany," she said in a low voice as I saw pale arms lifting a shirt over, covering my view and...

Oh no. Oh no, No, NO, NOOOO! I'm not even going to tell you what happened next. Let's just say I'm pretty much scared for life.

I squeezed my eyes shut, my face contorting of pain from enduring the unwanted movie playing in my head, as I fought to get _Hi_s thoughts out, but it was a force that shoved back twice as hard. I felt the desperate need to bang my head against the wall, but there were too many human eyes lingering around to see if it would help get me away from the images. _Oh_ the images, I shuddered.

He was just like all the other hormone crazed teens, possibly even more fowl. I was disgusted with how I found out all about his little flings and scandals he's been keeping from the press, the Volturi, but worst of all, Bella. _Bella_...how could he do this to her? She didn't deserve this kind of hurt, especially not like this.

As soon as they stopped, I fell against the wall, my hand clutched to my chest as if I just had a heart attack, and my eyes wide still in disbelief. I then realized that a fan girl with frizzy bleach blond hair had tapped Shane's shoulder to ask—more like squealed—for an autograph, therefore, snapping the guy out of his disgusting rated-R thoughts.

"Dude, what's up with you?" I nearly jumped out of my own skin from Emmett's booming voice.

"God! Don't do that!" I hissed.

"Well you look like you just walked in on Carlisle and Esme _gettin' it on_, so sorry if I'm just concerned for my lil bro." he crossed his arms and pouted. I, once again, shuddered from the not-wanted picture that was beginning to form in my head, but I was interrupted when Jasper popped out from around the corner.

_Jeez, where the hell are they coming from_?

"So there you guys a-AHHHH" Jasper shrieked before falling onto the ground in a fetal position, rocking back and forth.

"Scared, so scared" he kept repeating over and over again, shivering in fear.

"Yo, what did you _do_ to him?" Emmett laughed, poking him with a stick. _Where did he get that?_

"I didn't to anything!"

_Edward! Why the __**hell**__ are you feeling so freaking scared for? Get me out of this state! This is all your fault_! Jasper was yelling. Mentally over course.

I then remembered why I was officially scarred for life-I mean for my existence. Damn, how the hell do I get him out of my own traumatized state?

An idea suddenly came to me. I was a little nervous considering I wasn't a hundred percent sure it was going to be effective, but it was worth a shot, seeing as Jasper started dry sobbing like a little girl now.

"Emmett, stop poking him with that stick and take a step back." I ordered.

Emmett raised an eyebrow, but did as asked.

I then pulled back my fist and sent it flying with a –WHAM- right at my blonde brother's head.

Jasper fell back with his arms and legs stretched out on the carpeted flooring of the hallway we were currently in. I could almost see stars circling around his head like a halo before he sat up and said "Thanks."

"Anyway, what was up with the look?" Emmett tried to do an interpretation of what my face looked like, but I doubt he got it right. Why? Because he looked like a dieing pig, that no amount of vampire beauty could make the least bit attractive.

"Well the look," I paused, still trying—but failing—to not narrow my eyes in a way to show that I truly thought he was that stupid, "was from something I just found out." I replied. And so I began explaining what Shane's thoughts to them, and what was going through his mind (hey, if I was going to be scarred for the rest of my existence, can't I at least have them scarred along with me?), ending just when the fan girl (yes, she went into the _men's_ bathroom. Some humans can take things a little too far sometimes) stopped him from continuing on with his pleasure; in other words, my torture.

"That bastard! I'm going to kill the little shithole!" Emmett roared in as much hate as I felt. She was considered as his little sister, and he too felt the need to protect her as much as I did. Which was why I stopped him after me and Jasper got a good grip on him, keeping him from charging in the direction of the washrooms.

"Wait! We can't do anything or else Bella will find out." I grunted out, having a hard time holding him back. As soon as I said that, Emmett instantly stopped, and turned and gave me an exasperated look.

"Isn't that the point? We have to let her know what this guy's doing to her! She has the right to know!"

"But it'll hurt her. Think about it, do you really want to see her go through that kind of pain? She, of all people, doesn't deserve that, and you should know that."

Emmett stayed quiet as he thought about it.

"He does have a point, man." Jasper spoke up.

"I know," he sighed. "But then what do we do? We can't just sit back and let it keep on happening." Emmett leaned against the wall and sank down, sitting on the balls of his feet.

He was right, we couldn't. But then what _could_ we do?

We were quiet, racking through our brains worriedly as we all thought the same question. Although Jasper wasn't as close to Bella—being the shy type of guy that wasn't used to opening up to new people, like he was—as the rest of us, he still considered her as family. It almost surprised me how much Emmett, not a very bright guy, deliberated the upsides and downsides of the possible initiatives we could take, when I took a glimpse in his mind.

"I have an idea." Jasper sprung up to his feet in one fluid, graceful, movement.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx s2 xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**OMG I'm SO sorry it took this long to get this chapter out. I was going to write it earlier but I was pretty busy with homework and THEN my computer started lagging on me on the weekend (don't worry, I was cussing **_**a**_** LOT too xD). But I bet some of you were happy that you got it right on who they saw! LOL And sorry ellen, I didn't mean to sound like a bitch or anything, I was just confused and thought you might have been talking about something else because I don't remember everything I've written (especially if I haven't updated in a long time). Sometimes when people point things out in previous chapters, I skim through them and I feel like smacking myself for putting it there. Yeah, I'm weird, but anyway, I'm getting off topic, just wanted to say sorry if I pissed you off or anything.**

**Oh, and THANK YOU for all the reviews! :D I seriously didn't think I'd get that many hehe, btw I kinda need a huge favor (well depending how you look at it). I can't decided on which of these two songs I want to use and it's a big part of the story, so I'd need to tell you what's going to happen. Yeah, it'd spoil a big chunk of it, but if you don't mind, PM or let me know in a review!**

**Aiit imma shut up now, c ya! :)**

**PS: thank you **I love all the Cullen boysEJE** I'll try to stick your first idea into the story once I figure out if it'll work and then if it does, I need to figure how to do it :P, but i'm sorry I can't put the second one in because of what I want to write for later on, but I think they're great ideas anyway! :D**


	17. The Plan

Let Me Love You

**Let Me Love You**

**Chapter Seventeen**

"What?" I asked, the eagerness overtaking my ability to just read his mind for confirmation.

"You're good at music, and that's part of Bella's passion too, so just write her a song and DING DING DING, you have your solution. You can write it containing your thoughts and feelings for her, I'm sure she'll dump that sorry-ass excuse for a male. Besides, she—wait, I can't tell you." Jasper immediately shut up and looked around nervously, trying to avoid my gaze as he quickly blocked his thoughts from me before I could read them.

"'Besides she-' what?" I narrowed my eyes accusingly at him.

"Ohhh, you in trouble!" Emmett laughed at his brother's expense.

"Shut up!" Jasper hissed. He sighed and finally looked at me. "Alice told me not to tell you, saying something like 'It'll change everything, and ruin the future' or something like that. And you know how I can't refuse her."

"PSSH, that's only 'cause then you won't be able to get any." Emmett boomed, not quieting down any as some heads turned in to our direction.

"Quiet down! Do you WANT the whole world to know what we're talking about?" I growled.

"No, that's not why." Jasper glared, before mumbling under his breath, "because she'll beat me into a pulp. She's a lot stronger than she looks. The little pixie is going to be the death of me."

Emmett and I both burst into laughter, not being able to believe that he can't even defend himself from his own wife, only standing 4' 11" while he 6'2". It was utterly ridiculous if you thought about it.

"Well?" Jasper asked, referring to his idea, as soon as our laughs died down to low chuckles. I was about to answer when he quickly interrupted, adding in, "Oh and you have to..." he began explaining another part to go along with the plan. A BIG part.

"I don't know...it might be too much. What if-" I stopped as my blonde haired brother raised his hand up, silencing me.

"Trust me, it'll work. I know these things." He teased, tapping his temple with his index finger.

"If you say so..." I said, doubtfully. I was more scared of rejection than of my ability to right a meaningful song, but that didn't mean I was still afraid if it would turn out well. I guess my thoughts were written all over my face, because Emmett gave me an exasperated look.

"C'mon man, _Aro_ even told you to go for it, unless you forgot that he's like practically the **freaking ruler of the world**, AND your girlfriend's _**dad**_."

"She's not my girlfriend," I growled, even if my thoughts wished otherwise. "And how the hell did you know? Were you eavesdropping on our conversation?" I indicted.

"Way to go dumbass, you just blew our cover." Jasper glared in Emmett's direction.

"Hey! It wasn't my-I mean _our_ fault that we have such good hearing, and you _were_ practically beside us." He raised his muscular hands in defense.

"Yeah, if you count beside you as in a good twenty feet away, then sure, I was 'beside you'." I spat.

"Sorry man, didn't no you'd throw a hissy fit at us." I glowered while Emmett shrank back slightly from the sight of my pitch black stare, before I let out the breath that I haven't noticed I was holding in a sigh, and closed my eyes as I titled my head back and pinched the bridge of my nose with my thump and forefinger. I breathed in and out in deep even intakes of air, trying to calm myself. Jasper finally let out a wave of calm when he realized what I was doing.

"Whatever, it doesn't matter anyway. How am I supposed to write a song for her when we practically spend every waking second together? I mean, wouldn't she get suspicious if I just say 'Oh hey there Bella, we can't spend the day together even though we're always together because I have other plans in store, which involves something along the lines of trying to get you to fall in love with me like I did with you. Yeah, thanks, I'm glad you understand my intentions, bye!' yeah, that'd totally work out perfectly." My voice dripped heavy sarcasm.

Emmett and Jasper both shared a look, grinning in a way that send slight chills tingling down my spine, before saying at the same time, "Shopping."

In the distance we could hear, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! SHOPPING!! WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!"

"NO, GET AWAY FROM ME, ROSALIE HELP! ALICE GET AWAY FROM ME, PLEASE! I'M BEGGING YOU, ALIIIIIIIIIIIICE!"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx s2 xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Sorry this is so short, but I haven't updated in a while and this was kinda a filler, but that's my excuse for actually being busy with homework and all, and that I have to update my other story too xD. You can blame the parents (not mine, thank god) that went to see my math teacher at the parent-teacher meeting, complaining that their kids aren't getting enough homework so I've been getting 2-4 pages of math homework FRONT AND BACK sometimes in small font too. Like jeez, damn asian parents (not being racist but most of my school is asian, and I know for fact that most of them are all thinking that their kids HAVE to get As and spend all their free time studying and doing homework), my dad usually expects that outta me too, but whatever, I don't study unless I have too xD **

**Okay anyway, I'll try to update this weekend WITH a longer chapter. Oh, and thanks **mrs. bella marie cullen12** for helping me pick the song :D hope the story you post up turns out well, I'm sure it will :)**

**Aiit, I'ma go now. C ya!**

**PS: I am STARVING! I'm doing this 30 hour Famin thing (and the Famin didn't even start till this morning, so I just screwed myself over) for the school to help raise money for the kids in Africa and Oh.My.GOD! I haven't eaten anything since last night, and I feel like I'm going to break soon, I can't stop thinking about food xD It's even got me thinking about how people can actually be anorexic, I mean, this is like freaking torture! I don't know how they get the will power in the first place, the idea seems crazy to me and I haven't even gone through half the time yet! Jeez, as soon as this thing is over, I'm going to get myself some McDonalds xD**


	18. Black Lexus

Let Me Love You

**Let Me Love You**

**Chapter Eighteen**

"I hate you." Bella mouthed to me over her shoulder, as I watched her being dragged off by my two 'sisters' into the bright yellow Porsche.

I just smiled teasingly, waving back at her, even though deep down I was slightly worried about her sanity after Alice and Rosalie was done with her. I knew—sadly, from my own personal experience—that when those two were put together, and you threw a store into the picture, without their husbands there to hold back their undeniable wrath, that that could not be a pretty outcome. The only thing pretty there would be your clothes. It might not sound so bad, but you'd have to be a victim to know that you'd be stuck into a fetal position for a good hour afterwards. If you're lucky.

So when you subtract the store, and add in New York City—a true shopper's heaven on this earth—you can only imagine what damage those girls could do to a person.

By now I could faintly hear Bella starting to try to talk her way out of it, like a kidnapped victim about to be murdered, in the car from a distance as they drove off. I felt a pang of guilt, as I stepped forward, being as ready as ever to save the love of my life, no matter what the case, when I felt arms grab be holding me back.

"Don't, you know it has to be done if you want to do this for her." Jasper reminded me.

"I know." I sighed. _I love her_, I silently added, even though they both knew it already.

I walked over to my grand piano, plunking myself down on the bench, still slightly depressed at the fact that Bella wasn't by my side with me. As I lifted the lid off, I lightly ran my fingers over the keys, embracing the memories of my previous compositions I'd written.

Even though the last one somewhat expressed how I felt at the time, I couldn't give to her. It was only a form of a release of my emotions that I had been drowning in, and I was in desperate need of air. The song was, in terms, more for me. But maybe, maybe if there was any chance, any hope, that Bella and I could ever be together—even without the feelings being returned anywhere near as strong as mine were for her—maybe at a time where we're both happy and completely carefree, at least a few years from now where the past was just something that we could laugh about, I'd play it for her. But not now, not when I want to express my undying love for her. It would have to be a song that I intended to write for her, more carefully written; something that told her exactly how I felt.

"Do you need help with it or something, or are you just sitting there?"

**x s2 x**

After Emmett's moment shattering comment—a nice cold, hard glare from both Jasper and I—they two were both going to help me, after I realized that I had no idea what to put down. It was a complex thing, almost as much as Bella, and couldn't be rushed.

"Okay, how about I give you some lyrics, and you start going along with the rhythm on the piano." Emmett suggested. Somehow I had a feeling that this wouldn't turn out to be a Beethoven composition of any sort, but I had little else choice at the moment.

"Okay." I sighed, out of options for a good excuse to get me out of this situation.

"You're going to regret this." Jasper said in a sing song voice.

I gave him a look but he just smirked back.

Emmett started snapping his fingers, trying to create a tempo for the beat to the song.

"_It's just the cutest thing  
When you get to fussing (cussing)  
Yelling and throwing things  
I just wanna eat you up_— "

"You are so retarded, you know that right?" Jasper asked, but Emmett continued snapping his fingers, ignoring him entirely.

I just raised my eyebrows at the lyrics already, but found the beat, my fingers hesitantly gliding over the ivory, seeing where he was going with this.

"—_I don't mean no disrespect  
When I start staring  
Knowing that it makes you madder (uh, oh)  
I'm sorry but seeing you mad is so sexy_

_Could it be the little wrinkle over your nose  
When you make your angry face  
That makes me wanna just take off all your clothes  
And sex you all over the place  
Could it be the lil' way you storm around  
That makes me wanna tear you down  
Baby, I ain't sure, but one thing that I do know is_

_Every time you scream at me  
I wanna kiss you  
Baby when you put your hands on me  
I wanna touch you  
And when we get to arguing  
Just gotta kiss you  
Baby, I don't know why it's like that  
But you're just so damn sexy  
When you're mad_

_Baby, don't think I don't take you seriously  
But I just can't help the fact that your attitude excites me (so exciting)  
And you know ain't nothing better  
Then when we get  
Mad together and have angry sex_—"

"Whoa whoa whoa there." I instantly stopped playing, glaring at fish-brained brother.

"What kind of song is this? I can't sing that! It makes me sound like some horny teenage male." I shuddered. **No offense to Ne-yo, but I was like o.O 'did he just say that?' when I first heard that song so I just had to put that in here xD**

"I did say he was retarded, but did anyone listen? _Nooooooo_." Jasper huffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

"You are to never make music again. _Ever_." I declared, ignoring Jasper's four-year old attitude.

"What? Why?!" he whined back, stomping his foot.

I gave him an 'are you actually serious?' look. It sounded like it was a hell of a lot more for him to Rosalie. In fact, judging by his personality, it probably was.

"Okay fine, fine." Emmett raised his large hands up in surrender. "He's all yours." He spoke to Jasper, leaving the room to probably catch the latest football game.

I sighed in relief, facing Jasper, hearing the background noise of a spokesperson's voice declaring there had been a touch down, proving my previous thoughts correct.

Jasper just turned away, arms still crossed, with an evident pout now. I could see he was still clearly upset. I think his empathy can sometimes be a real annoyance when it turns himself into too much of an overemotional guy.

"Come on, I'm sorry." Still no response.

Groaned in frustration, tilting me head back with my eyes closed shut, pinching the bridge of my nose. If I were human, this kind of stress would probably kill away about five years of my life already. With no other choice, I said the only thing I could say.

"I'll buy you that new Lexus you've been eyeing. In _black_."

"Lets get down do business, my man."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx s2 xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Okay, if you didn't read my AN on my other story yesterday, I can explain why I haven't updated in...yea I don't even remember, it's been way too long. But I've been busy, and I forgot to mention I got sick last Sunday, and still kind of am. Well it's just a cough, but **_**damn**_**, it can get really annoying sometimes. And yesterday I didn't have any homework, so I was able to start this after I finished my crap chapter for my other story, and finish it today since I didn't bother going to school because half the grade is gone on a field trip down town in Toronto and there wouldn't be much going on in school. I'll try to get another chapter out soon, if I can finish another chapter for my other story sometime early today, but no guarantees, because I should probably get back to whatever projects that need to be finished so I can get them over with. –sigh- school can be a real drag sometimes. Oh yea, did you all see the MTV clip of the behind the scenes of the Twilight movie? I was like OMFG when I watched it, and have been watching it over and over again ever since it came out (well when I had free time anyway). And did anyone hear the 'Oh, Romeo' song by Tara Louise, on Youtube? That song is seriously amazing, I can't believe she wrote that, and is able to sing it pretty much perfectly. I'm almost jealous, but I wish that someone from the Twilight movie or Stephenie would here it and put it in the New Moon movie if they decide to make the rest of the series :D**

**Aiit, I better get going and finish writing, bye! (Sorry for any errors)**


	19. Promise to break my heart

**Let Me Love You**

**Chapter Nineteen**

It's been a week since the weekend we spent in New York from her latest concert. We toured to a couple more cities.

Thankfully we owned houses in each of them, or at least in a small town nearby. That fact helped make it easier for me to compose the song I've been working on, with a grand piano that I owned in each one of our homes. And with the fact that the cities contained many major malls, Alice had the excuse to drag Bella along as well. Even though it pained me, it helped to preoccupy her from having open ears to my surprise.

All through the seven days, give or take a few, Jasper and I have been busy at work with the song. Being a person that didn't know a lot about music, he knew enough to help me here and there. His main focus was on helping me bring out my emotions, enhancing them, so I could get the feel on what I wanted to write.

_x Flashback x_

"_Okay, just think about Bella, and I'll boost what you got with a little BAM BAM." I raised my eyebrow, and he gave me an apologetic look. "Sorry, I may not be a musician, but this helped me with the poetry I wrote for Alice. And you know what? It got her to say yes when I asked her to marry me." He grinned._

_I rolled my eyes. "She would have said yes, if you even trashed all her new shoes and threw dirt in her face. She's head over heals for you, not hard to figure out what she'd do for you. __**And**__ she probably already saw it coming anyway."_

"_Well, she loved it anyway. She looked like she was about to cry—if she could anyway. Trust me, I felt it." He put a hand over his heart._

"_Yeah, okay buddy. Can we get started yet? Emmett already wasted enough time with his stupidity and the girls are going to be back in about five hours." I lifted my arm up, looking at my watch._

"_Pssh, five hours is plenty of time. And you can't rush this kind of thing. You have to just relax and feel it, and then it will come to you. No need to have a fit and be all snappy and sarcastic about it." By now he was walking back and forth, making gestures with his right hand in the air and rotating his wrist in circles. "I get enough of that feeling in public areas when we're around women that are PMSing. Like jeez, what crawled up their ass during the night? I swear—"_

"_Alright, alright, we're getting off topic here." I cut him off reminding him why we were here in the first place. Sometimes I think he forgets that I can already read his thoughts before he even voices them out._

"_Right, okay just think about every moment you've experienced ever since you met Bella. It helps you verify each feeling you've ever had." I did as he asked, and by the time Alice and Rosalie were in a close enough distance where I could detect their thoughts again, I already hid away half the first page to the song._

_x End of Flashback x_

I was nearly done the composition, with only a few more notes to add to the final sheet.

"We're BAAAA-AAAAAAAAAAACK!" I could more than clearly hear my two sisters declare. I quickly tucked away my work under the seat of the bench in a flash.

Soon I saw Bella walk in, her eyes tired as was the rest of her. She was practically dragging herself in, barely having enough energy to even collapse on the nearby couch, let alone the guest room we had lent her.

I rushed to her side in a heartbeat, Alice's eyes going blank into a vision, but I ignored it, focusing all my attention on Bella while I took her hand in mine. "Are you okay? Because, I swear, if-"

"Yes, just need some sleep." She mumbled, barely coherent to my own hearing, her eyes drifting closed in no time.

"Oh heeeeeeell NO!" I heard the pixie let out, with Bella safely by my side, I chanced a glance towards Alice.

"What?" Emmett now came into the room, greeting Rosalie with a peck on the lips, snaking his arm around her waist while she leaned back onto him.

"I just got a vision of-"

-_Look at me I know I'm fly (fly), look at me, you wanna be fly like I_- **(isn't that song addicting? LOL I keep playing it over and over again xD)**

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" before I could even blink, Alice was across the room where Bella—now wide awake—was lying on the couch. She grabbed into Bella's front pocket, ripping out the black phone, and to all our utter shock, whipped the electronic into the ground. It had broken into a million pieces, leaving some marks into the hard wood floor that Esme was not going to be happy about once she saw them.

"ALICE!" Bella shrieked, eyes wide, stunned.

"Oh, heh, did I do that? I thought it was, uh, Ijustreallyhatethatsong. Yup. Can'tstandit,sorry,I'llbuyyouanewonetomorrow." **(I just really hate that song. Yup. Can't stand it, sorry, I'll buy you a new one tomorrow.)**

"Okay..." Bella shifted closer towards my direction on the plush sofa, hesitantly, as if one wrong move and the little spiky haired girl would turn her violence onto her and attack.

-_Look at me I know I'm fly (fly), look at me, you wanna_-

"Hello? Oh yes, I just got here, let me put her on the phone for you." Aro's voice filtered through the front door, before his light rap on the door could be heard.

Since when was Aro into pop music, let alone Girlicious?

Bella flew to the door before Alice could get her hands on her.

"DADDY!" she hugged him enthusiastically.

"Hello, my sweet Bella." He chuckled, patting her on the head. "Aro's here!" he announced.

"The chocolate bar?" I mentally slapped my forehead. _Only Emmett_.

"_Chocolate bar_? What chocolate bar?" Aro gave him a look of confusion, oblivious to the indication of the statement, seeing as we _don't_ eat human food.

"Never mind him; he's just joking around, _being Emmett_." Rose gritted her teeth, smacking her husband upside the head.

"I see—oh right. Shane's" even at the mention of _Him's_ name, my heart gave an in volunteer tug, afraid of what was to come next, "on the line, he wants to speak to you, seeing as he said you hung up on him a minute ago." He handed Bella the phone, Alice burying her head in her hands, moaning silently almost as if in pain.

"Hello?" she continued talking into the phone in a hushed voice, it being more difficult to hear, before she quickly hung up.

"Well my dear, what did he say?" Aro asked.

"Shane says he's dropping by again since he has a few days off." She smiled, but it was different somehow than to her usual breathtaking one that makes me feel as if my heart were beating again.

"Oh well," he shot a glance at me, _I'm truly sorry Edward, my boy_, before looking back at his beloved daughter, "I better be going. I have to head off back to Voltera for a meeting the morning after tomorrow, and Jane's being a whiny sap. She's been like that ever since I told her she could eat one of your fans at the concert in New York. Well, I better be off now. Take care darling." He hugged her one more time, turning about to leave before he spun back around, seeming to remember something. "Oh, and Edward, take care of my daughter for me will you? I want what's best for her." His gaze shot to the corner of his eyes in Bella's direction. I nodded, grinning back at him, as we shook hands, catching his double meaning.

"What was that supposed to mean?" Bella narrowed her eyes at me in accusation.

"Nothing." I smiled back innocently. She could tell it was too innocent, but let it drop.

"Anyway, Shane said he was going to come by-"

-_DING DONG_-

"-soon." She finished, pointlessly, as she walked over to the door and opened it.

"Hey baby." He had his arms out open for her as before the door even opened.

I turned away, knowing I wouldn't be able to take it when she walked into his arms and embraced _Him_ back with possibly a 'I've missed you' reunion kiss. But what surprised me was what I heard next.

"Shane, can I speak to you? In private." She added, with a slight edge to her voice.

"Sure, Izzy." Izzy? What made _Him _think that he could call her that, when she didn't even like to be called _Isabella_?

"I told you to stop calling me that." she whispered, although not quiet enough as I picked it up just barely.

"Ok, ok. Sorry." He raised his arms in surrender, still with a stupid smile—that I wanted to rip right off his damn lips—appearing on his face.

He followed her up the stairs, and I feared slightly what they could be doing up there. A 'reunion' it would be to my great horror.

To my relief, I heard only hushed voices, in tones that I wouldn't take as the 'reunion' I was expecting.

I soon found myself unable to stop myself from peeking into _His_ mind, when curiosity got the best of me.

"Why do you smell of women's perfume?" Bella hissed.

_Damn, I gotta chose the ones that don't stink themselves up._

"Oh c'mon. Baby, I just saw an old friend that I haven't seen in years. We hugged, that's it." I could almost feel the smug smile on his lips.

"Oh really? Did she accidentally smear her lips on your neck too?" she pointed at his neck.

_Damn, and the ones that don't cake a pound on lip-gloss on their mouths._

Was this guy serious?

"Uh...yea..."

Wow, this guy _was_ serious.

Bella looked away, anywhere but at _Him_, as she furrowed her eyebrows, obviously having an internal battle contemplating something. After a few moments, her eyes returned to the bastard with a hard, serious glare.

"Are you cheating on me?" her voice cracked in the middle.

I swear, if he-

"No!" he replied too quickly, and then realized how it sounded. "I mean no. Baby, you know I would never do that to you."

_Time for the sincere act._

Oh god, I wanted to march right up there and rip him to shreds. But I knew this was between _Him_ and Bella, and let me tell you, it took all my self control to keep myself restrained. The only thing that helped me think straight, as I clenched my fists so tight I faintly heard Emmett saying, "Dude, your knuckles are white. I mean, whiter than they usually are." was the thought of Bella that kept me in line.

I could see though _His_ point of view that Bella's expression didn't waver one bit into his lies.

"Okay, I admit, I did. But it was just the flight attendant! She meant nothing to me!"

"Oh god, not again." Bella had slumped onto her bed, covering her face in her hands with her elbows supported by her knees.

Again?

He walked swiftly over to her, kneeling down in front of her taking her hands away from her face and I could promptly see the tears that were beginning to form. He then had the nerve to lift her chin up to look at him!

"That BASTARD!" I sprung up, and Emmett and Jasper both leapt up and crashed into me, the sound of boulders clashing together echoing around, as they held me down. I felt the low growl vibrating at the base of my throat.

Bella looked up quickly, having heard some sort of commotion downstairs. She looked like she was about to get up when _He_ started talking again, her attention returning to him.

"I'm sorry, it won't happen again." He spoke in that fake sincerely quiet voice.

"That's what you said. All those other times." she whispered, her gaze falling downward.

I let out a ferocious roar, unable to collect myself anymore, as I pushed harder against my brothers, ignoring the knowledge that they both easily out powered me.

Bella's attention shot up again, but he once again turned her chin to face him.

"Calm down, man!" Emmett hissed as he tightened his grip, but I wasn't paying attention, feeling my eyes instantly turning black, until I felt Jasper send waves of serene around the room. My aggressive pushes soon died down.

"I mean it this time. I swear, it's only you that matters."

Oh no...Bella, please don't, I prayed.

"Promise?" a small smile appeared as she spoke.

No...

_This is just too easy._

"I promise." He grinned back, while Jasper let go of me, falling to the ground as he felt my pain take over me.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx s2 xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**For not updating as early as I should have the last time, and leaving the last couple of chapters pretty short, I made this longer! :D Too bad it wasn't a happy chapter though...:( well it kind of was in the beginning, but then BAM, I through in a bunch of crap that ruined the sort-of-happy mood that, I don't need to be Alice to know, you guys are going to complain about LOL. For all the readers of my other story, I'm SO sorry! I started the next chapter but then I stopped, and I just couldn't think of anything even remotely funny to add in there. And THEN I was back at school, too busy with work and yea...I don't know why I can't think of any jokes, unless its just cuz of some drama that's occurred lately...**

**Well anyway, I better get back to work!**

**PS: Oh! And I cant make an update the next weekend because I'm going to be off on a school trip for four days starting Friday, so you'll be lucky if I can squish an update sometime this week. Sorry!**

**PSS: I went to edit this chapter because I forgot to add something in my AN and I just noticed that FanFiction does a lot of tinkering to original drafts when they're submitted...hm...like that they put the title of the story on the top of the chapter for you (So I should probably stop doing that when I type chapters) and I cant use the squarish brackets when I want to write an AN in the middle of a chapter. And I noticed (a while ago) that we can't even use the equal sign or the little star character when you hold shift 8. Just noticed, sorry I'm being pointless again!**


	20. I'm fine

**Let Me Love You**

**Chapter Twenty**

I couldn't believe what was happening to me. It was like being thrown into an erupting volcano, the pain burning me, as a torturous ache coursed throughout my being. And that factor had nothing on what my heart was feeling after those two small, but also incredibly large, words escaped my other half's lips. Nothing.

_I promise._

I didn't want to think about why she forgave him so easily, knowing it would only make things worse. But I couldn't stop my own mind from processing such an easy answer; she loved him.

_I promise._

How could anyone stand this kind of pain? Now I knew why there are so many suicides committed. No one could. I felt myself welcoming the end of my existence with open arms. It wouldn't matter anymore. Not only did the love of my life didn't return the affection, but I got to watch as she did for another.

_I promise._

I flinched. The voice I knew all too well echoing in my mind.

"Edward! Dude, what _happened_?!"

I looked at Emmett, seeing worry I've never seen so strong before, coming off of him like an aura. Even Rosalie—pigheaded Rosalie that normally was only concerned with her own self—was sympathetic, knowing pretty well what was going on. Jasper was nearby, clenching his fists, grinding his teeth, as he tried to fight off the pain he could sense from my direction. Alice was rubbing soothing circles on his back, shooting quick glances at me every few seconds.

I didn't have the strength to answer.

What was the point?

If Bella could forgive Sh-_Him_ so easily, there wasn't the slightest chance she'd give me a second glance if I tried anything to win her heart—let alone a _crummy song_.

Alice stopped her motions as her eyes went blank once again that day, and I knew exactly what she was seeing, no mind reading needed.

"What is she seeing?" Rosalie asked, before Alice quickly came back to the present.

"Edward, you are not going to go pick a fight with some random vampire, just so you could get yourself _killed_!"

"What?! C'_mon_, you are not turning Emo on us, and committing suicide! Not under my watch." My brother sternly stared at me.

"Yea, man. I don't give a rat's ass if I have to constantly endure your pain, you are _not_ leaving us." Jasper grunted, taking Alice's hand, seeming to have controlled the emotions filtering through the room, although still slightly touchy with the minor pain he couldn't block out.

I sighed. I suddenly wished I was human again. It would be so easy to end my misery. All I would have to do was go into the kitchen's cutlery.

Before I could reply, Bella was bounded down the stairs, Shane in tow, with a smile on her face. There was something in her eyes that wasn't right, but I couldn't seem to quite distinguish it.

"Ed-waaaard!" she sang. As soon as she got a good look at my expression that I had pathetically tried to hide, her smile instantly dropped into a frown as worry and confusion mixed into her features. After coming to a halt, she quickly bound over me like I had earlier, and hugged me tightly in her little arms. "What's wrong?"

She shifted away at a far away enough distance to look up at me, while I looked deeply into her eyes. My mood became remarkably better—although I was still depressed at the aspect of the events not ten minutes previously—from the clearly noticeable concern.

I smiled weakly, at her as I replied, "Nothing, I'm fine, really." She didn't seem to believe me, bringing me back into her arms, as I embraced the moment, inhaling her intoxicating scent that I could never get enough of. I could only see the two of us; everyone else had pealed away from my notice, even though I knew they were still there watching us from the thoughts that had flooded my mind.

Looking up, I saw my siblings smiling at me, although their eyes still held sympathy, while _He_ was glaring daggers at me.

Ignoring his useless gaze, I looked back down at the beautiful creature in my arms. "I'm fine." I repeated, my smile becoming at least more genuine this time.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx s2 xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Yeah, I know, I know. This was a really short chapter, BUT I tried to update before I left for Montreal but I had to get homework that I wasn't going to be there for, and there was A LOT of drama happening so I was busy with that (sadly). Oh yea, and while I was looking into these souvenir stores, I found the most hilarious (although perverted) shirts ever. There was one with a bunch of different boobs and they were labeled things like "beestings, has-beens, and cucumbers" and a bunch I can't remember right now but they were pretty damn funny. And there was this one where there's these penises and there are quotes next to them like 'my closest neighbor is an asshole, my best friend is a pussy, I can't think straight with my head" HAHA. But I think the MOST hilarious one was this one where it has "THE MAN" printed with an arrow pointing upwards and an arrow pointing downwards saying "THE LEGEND" LMFAO. This guy in my math class (not surprisingly with a big ego) actually wanted to buy it off of me, but I'm thinking of giving it to my dad as a joke for fathers day and try to see if I can make him wear it that day haha. And what's pretty shocking (well not to me but probably to people with normal parents) is that my mom suggested it xD. Okay anyway, back on excuses. I've been working on this damn English project that's worth 15 of my grade, and I finished it yesterday night and presented today. And trust me; you have enjoyment over my torture to know that I looked like a freaking retard in front of the class. I'm not a presentation person LOL I ALWAYS get all nervous and stutter, my face turns as red as Bella's, if I even look up from the paper in my hands, its usually at the ceiling or in the back of the room. AND I have a constancy to say 'um...yea...' a lot xD. Probably the only sort of good thing is that I got an A- on it, which isn't actually that good because I've been working damn hours on the piece of crap, sitting on the ground half the time earning a neck and back ache. AND it was actually due tomorrow **_**but**_** I'm not going to be at school tomorrow, so I had to present today. Why? Well, because I'M GOING TO THE FUCKING TOKIO HOTEL CONCERT IN TORONTO TOMORROW!! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! :D kay, sorry, I've just been so flipping excited for the past two weeks ever since me and my friends ordered the tickets haha.**

**PS: I noticed I've been getting complaints about how stupid Bella was in the last chapter, and I realized I forgot to mention something in the AN so I'll just say it now. There is a reason why she forgave that god forsaken bastard so easily, and it will be cleared up later on, so no need to hate anyone (well except for _Him_, but still, don't actually need to hate him in real life, since this is just a story LOL. I realized that I've made Shane West look really bad here haha, o wells ;D)**

**PSS: Oh, and sorry if Edward sounds so suicidal. I just tried to make him seem really depressed xD**

**Aiit, I'ma go, check ya later! :D**


	21. You're Edward Cullen

**Let Me Love You**

**Chapter Twenty One**

"C'_mon_ Edward! Bella's going to be there!" Alice and the rest of my siblings have been trying to convince me to get out, and stop moping in misery. This time we were in L.A and they're currently nagging at me to go out to the pool with them.

"So will _He_, Alice." I growled back, ticked that she wouldn't just let me be. Was it really so hard to leave me alone to drown in my own depression? It was definitely the next best thing to watching the love of my life in another man's arms.

"He's going to be leaving in a few days, anyway. And its not like she looks at you any different just because Shane's-"

"_DON'T_ say his name!" I covered my ears, to show how much hatred I had for the monster.

"-_he's_ in town. She still cares for you," she then mumbled something unintelligible under her breathe, and to my annoyance, blocked her mind before I could clarify what she said, "it's just that she feels the need to spend time with Sh-" I gave her a look, "_Him_," she made air quotes, rolling her eyes, "before he has to go back to God knows where to finish whatever film he's doing."

Although I knew she was probably right and she sounded sincere, I couldn't help but get the feeling there was something behind all of it. Like she was keeping something from me, which knowing Alice, wasn't doubtful.

**Alice's POV**

I understood how Edward felt, but also didn't at the same time. I knew he was miserable with Shane around, taking away time he could be spending with Bella. But I didn't, and probably couldn't, possibly understand the pain that was clearly shown as it is overtaking him. There was only my imagination that could be the closest thing to actually _knowing_ what it was like, what he was going through.

It pained me to see him in his condition, and scared me beyond that to the fact that I, as well as the rest of our family, could lose him because of this.

Earlier today I had a vision that could change all of that, and would let the future flow out for the better.

Now I would just have to try and see if it would come true.

**Back to Edward's POV**

I sighed as the little pixie continued to stand there stubbornly, giving me her best puppy dog stare with her infamous pout.

"There's no getting out of this, is there?"

"Nope!" she squealed, jumping at me with a hug, before bouncing up and down as she clapped her hands in excitement and triumph. "Your new swim trunks are in the shopping bag in your closet! And no complaints about it!" she sang, skipping out of the room to get ready herself.

I groaned, walking to my closet to get the item of clothing she was referring to. I should've known she'd add shopping somehow in the mix of things, sadly, it was just her nature.

After changing, I threw a towel around my neck and walked out to meet my siblings in the front porch. We walked over to Bella's, everyone animatedly chatting while I was left to my own thoughts.

Carlisle was working an extra shift while Esme decided that she needed to clean the house, which I didn't understand since it was spotless, literally. But knowing her, she probably didn't want to 'intrude on our fun' and decided to stay out of it.

"Stop it!" my focus shot out to the sound of an angel's laughter and my breath caught. I was frozen to the ground, my feet immobile as I caught sight of Bella laughing as she got out of the pool. The sun was out, causing her skin to glow as if she was just sent from the heavens above—which I wouldn't be surprised at all—that was well complimented with the small baby blue material. Every curve was as if sculpted to precision, with every muscle toned at a level higher than perfection. Each chocolate strand of hair glistened from the sun's rays...

"Hey Edward! You coming in?" I didn't even notice Bella was looking at me, until she spoke up with a teasing tone before she splashed water on me.

"HEY!" I complained with the same amount of playfulness, before running full speed in her direction. She squealed as I leaped into the pool, missing her by mere inches, as I cannonball into the water.

"That was _so_ not funny!" she laughed, glaring at me—although her smile ruined the effect—after she wiped the cool liquid that had sprayed on her face.

We laughed, until I heard a yelp and looked at her in alarm, only that she had disappeared. Panic stricken, I looked around frantically, until I saw the color figures underwater start to resurface revealing Bella and (you have _got_ to be kidding me) Shane laughing.

Anger and jealousy constricted me at the sight of his arms locked around her waist holding her to his body.

_That should be you. _

Oh god, it's you again.

_Yep, miss me?_

Pssh, in your dreams.

_**Hell**__ yeah._

Should I be scared?

_May-be hehe._

-Walk away-

_Hey! Come back here!_

Nah, I'd rather not.

_Poopie head!_

If you could see this, I'm giving you the finger by the way.

_You'll be sorry for this!_

Uh huh, you go and think that.

Back to reality; I quickly masked my expression and plastered an amused one a split second before Bella looked back at me.

She opened her mouth, but before she could get anything out, her eyes widened as she looked behind me.

"CANNONBALL!" my eyes widened as both Emmett _and_ Jasper cackled, jumping higher than ever into the air and barreling down the forty foot fall splat in the middle of the pool. Shock was written all over the three of our faces as we resurfaced spitting out the chlorine filled water, watching as my two brothers heads shot out as they laughed hysterically at us.

"Okay, _that_ was not funny!" Bella splashed a wave at the two dim-wits but they continued chuckling anyway.

"Edward! Come over here!" I looked over to see Alice waving me over from her spot with Rosalie, 'tanning'.

"I'll be right back." I called, placing my hands at the edge of the pool, hurling myself out. Standing, I noticed a cooler, remembering she still eats, I turned back to her. She was staring at me, her eyes in an out-of-it state. I would've blushed, suddenly becoming embarrassed. Was I that repulsive? It was a stupid question, being a vampire and all, and supposedly having the 'perfect' body, but I still couldn't help but feel self-conscious. Not to mention she's probably seen hundreds of other extremely good looking vampires since she _was_ part of the Volturi. I sensed that she had let her blocking wall down, and I was temped to peak into her mind, but was afraid what I might here, so I just asked, "Um, did you want anything?"

My question seemed to snap her out of dream-land, while she smiled up at me, with a slight blush painted on her cheeks, and politely replied, "A Pepsi would be nice."

"Coming right up." I turned on my heel and strode over to my two sisters who were practically bouncing right out of their seats.

"OH.MY.GOD!! She was totally checking you out!" they squealed, clapping their hands together in excitement.

"Jeez, will you keep it down?!" I hissed, looking over my shoulder to see her (thankfully) only laughing as Emmett and Jasper dunked Him underwater, attempting to 'drown' him. She looked up at me and smiled. Once again, I noticed how beautiful she looked, glowing while the rest of us just sparkled. She really was original. I turned back to Rosalie and Alice, as they both raised an eyebrow each, smirking at me. I shook my head at them. "Yeah right, I bet she just realized how normal—for a vampire—I look, just like everyone else, and possibly might be repulsed by now. She's probably just trying to be nice, since that's how she is."

"PSSH!" they both scoffed at me.

"Okay, I'm not trying to cross the line to incest here," I raised my eyebrow at Rosalie, but she returned the look and continued, "but Edward, you're. Hot. Sexy, fine, beautiful, whatever you want to call it! The point is, sheesh you're just like Bella, that you don't see yourself clearly. At all. You think you're nothing special, and that you're not good enough, or good looking enough, and this, and that! Wake up call! You're not just like any other guy! You care about her, you'd never hurt her –cough like you know who cough- you're a complete gentleman, you listen to what people have to say, even if you don't necessarily get it through your thick skull" she ignored my glare, "and so much more. Gosh, it'd take me a lifetime to get through it all!" she pretended to fan herself, as if that speech was so tiring.

"And even if you're not 'good looking enough'" Alice rolled her eyes, "you should know that Bella isn't that shallow—if at all. She isn't the type of person that cares about looks, or how well known you are. She cares about personality, who you are. You're Edward Cullen, and any girl would be incredibly lucky to have you. Well except for me, Jasper's way better in my opinion-"

"Ah-hem," Rosalie cleared her throat nonchalantly.

"-And Emmett's the most amazing in bed, in Rosalie's opinion." Insert eye roll from me here. "But any _other_ girl would be head over heals for you. Imagine getting married to you on their wedding day, crave to be in your arms, strip you naked with their eyes, fantasize about you in their bed-"

"Crossing the line! Crossing. The. LINE!" I pointed accusingly at them with an exasperated expression, as they both just laughed hysterically at my uncomfortable situation.

I glared, but Rosalie just chucked a can of Pepsi at me, which I easily caught before heading back to the pool.

"Where's Bella?" I asked, more to Emmett and Jasper than _Him_.

"Iunno." They all shrugged, indifferently. 'Iunno' my ass.

Before I could look into their minds-BAM- I was screaming, hearing an evil—although still breathtaking—cackle, as Bella brought me down with her and I hit the water a second time today.

We both came back up for unneeded air as everyone hooted.

"Now _that_ is funny." Bella giggled, unlocking her arms that she used to hold onto me when she brought me crashing into the water. I was momentarily disappointed that I didn't get to savor the feel, but quickly shook it out of my thoughts as I smirked back at her.

"No, I think this is." Her eyes widened, but I already grabbed onto her as I threw her over my shoulder and hopped out of the water. She squealed, but I was already jumping back in with her.

Everyone was laughing, even Shane, although his thoughts were telling me a different story.

_Asshole._

I ignored his thought, and we continued to play around in the water while the sun was still out.

We were all laughing and having a good time, my siblings finally glad that I was out of my depressed mood, that even Alice and Rosalie eventually joined us. Emmett was cracking lame jokes, while Jasper thought it would be fun to give the guys erections (yea, that was almost as awkward as it was annoying) and the girls were busy laughing, until someone's phone started to ring.

"Mine!" Shane flew out of the pool over to a sun chair where his cell was lying. "Yello?"

After he was done he jogged back over to the edge of the pool.

"What was that all about?" Bella asked.

"Oh, the director wants to start filming again soon, so I have to leave tomorrow morning."

"Oh." She replied with a blank expression.

"And that reminds me, we still have to you-know-what before I leave." He smirked with a mischievous hint in his voice. Was he serious, right in front of all of her friends?

"Oh yeah." She chuckled. Was I hearing her right? "I'll see you guys later, but guys can stay as long as you want. Me and Shane have to get back inside to, uh, pack." She raised an impish grin with Shane, whom returned with a playful glare, and I could tell they were holding back laughter.

I could feel the pain come back, taking things to a whole new level, seeing them jump out of the pool, him chasing after her up the steps as she giggled all the way.

And what hurt even more was the clear view of the bedroom window that I knew without a doubt was Bella's. My eyes burned with tears that willed desperately to be shed as I saw _Him_ holding her bridle style as he through her onto the bed where she only laughed at the gesture before he ran over to the window and shut the curtains.

Jasper's waves of calm he was sending not helping me at all at this point.

_You're Edward Cullen._

Alice's thought came to me, and everything she and Rose told me came rushing back to me.

_You're not just like any other guy..._

And I took all that anger and jealousy, and pain pent up in my being and forced it into my own determination. I was going to pour out my thoughts, my feelings, my soul, for her, to make her see me in a whole new light.

I quickly ran back to my house, ripping open the bench that held my compositions.

And it was going to start with this song.

**. x I was going to leave it there, but you might kill me if I don't add this little bit in x .**

**Bella's POV**

Shane was chasing me up the stairs, before he quickly scooped me up and ran the rest of the way to my room. He quickly through me onto the bed, and raced off to close the curtains before turning back to face me with an evil smirk.

I sighed as if slightly annoyed.

"You're not going to win this time." He crawled onto the bed, fixing himself right in front of me. We had to do this before he went back to work, and this would keep us at it for hours.

"Ha! We'll see about that." I ducked under my bed and grabbed the cardboard box, setting it up between the two of us.

He took the two cubes and started shaking them in his palm. "Person with the highest number starts first." He announced letting them go.

"Seven." I declared, taking them for myself. I let them go. "SKILLS! TW-ELVE! Oh-yeah! Who's the superior one!?" I pumped my fist into the air.

"Pssh, I swear, you have to be cheating at this game."

I gasped, feigning hurt. "At Monopoly? _Never_!"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx s2 xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**So how many of you thought that I'd make Bella and Shane sleep together? C'mooooon don't lie! Haha jkz jkz. Sorry, I just wanted something to make Edward do something to prove himself, instead of just mope around for the rest of existence, and I thought the little part at the end would be kinda funny xD Anyway, I felt bad about not writing a longer chapter last time and writing my AN look about as long as the chapter itself (as someone pointed out to me LOL sorry! Writing a chapter sadly takes me more time than writing an AN –sigh- if only it couldn't be the other way around. It'd make my life that much easier xD) I tend to talk a lot sometimes, but then at other times, I'm really quiet and my friends are all like 'why are you so quiet?' and they think I'm depressed or something -.-". And I made this longer because I'm still on a happy-high from the concert which was FREAKING WICKED AWESOME! :D Well, it would have been better if you cut out the mosh pits, but still, it was PRETTY FUCKING COOL! I was a good 15 feet away from Bill and Tom (the lead singer and guitarist for those of you who don't know who I'm talking about), but I got kinda pissed cause my friend's sort-of-friend that went waaaaaaaay later than us got to be in the SECOND ROW! :O I was like well FUCK, we've been waiting for basically forever and we started out near the beginning of the line and then all the pushing from the other people got her to the second row and she only had to wait like two or three hours! –sigh- life just isn't fair sometimes. Eh well, my friend got the most perfect picture of the lead singer and I'm going to blow it up poster size and stick it in my room, for great memories :D. Oh yeah, and guess what I saw while waiting in line? Someone brought an ECLIPSE book! I was like :O OMG OMG OMG and started pointing at it, and my friends were just like oh...yeah. They were probably thinking 'why are you so excited over that, when you're going to see Tokio Hotel?' but I was bored, and I always react like a crazy psychotic freak when anything Twilight related happens, so sue me hehe. I finished just finished this today but I tried finishing it so I could post it up yesterday but I wanted to make it longer and it started getting late because I was busy trying to remember what I've been daydreaming to happen next in the story (I've been zoning out a lot lately).**

**Oh yea, I know this is pretty late, but did anyone find Robert Pattison **_**freaking**_** BEAUTIFUL in the Twilight trailer? LOL I was like W.O.W...make-up can really work wonders...haha (and his hair looks pretty good there too) but oh my god, he seriously looks good in the trailer, I cant wait for the actual movie! But the bad part about the trailer is that I kind of found Kristen Stuart really bad for Bella now, but eh well, that's just my opinion. It still looks pretty damn awesome! :D**

**Aiit, imma go and post this, bye!**


	22. Isn't right

**Let Me Love You**

**Chapter Twenty Two**

"Hmmmhmmmhmmhmm...no, that doesn't sound right." I balled up another set of sheet music containing another failed attempt at writing a song, over my shoulder and into the little recycling bin.

I've been spending the past ten hours at this, Bella still asleep as it was only four in the morning. I sighed, stressed out and not knowing how to proceed. It had never been so hard to a song in my entire existence. Melodies and rhythms just came out naturally to me, never being thought out, just done.

Time was passing like seconds instead of hours, and before I knew it, I could hear the gentle purr of Bella's engine as it drove off to drop...I couldn't even think the nickname, at the airport.

The pain that started resurface became too much.

I needed to get out.

Standing up, I ran from where my piano was and out the door. Trees flew past me in a blur of green as I pushed myself to my limits, needing the speed to clear my head. And heart.

Not even realizing how thirsty I was, I pounced on a deer before it even processed that something else was around, snapping it neck. I drank heavily; the delicious liquid running down my throat soothed me, taking all my attention to focus only on the helpless animal underneath me.

After finishing, I buried the carcass under fallen over trunk, and leaned against a tree letting my head fall back as I let out a breath.

Thoughts overwhelmed me in that moment and I couldn't just push them out anymore. How could Bella still love that creature that all but disgraces the male population? Things have certainly changed from my time. My mother taught me to always respect women, no matter the circumstance. Yet, he treats her more as a pet, then as a loved one; something just for convenience then for actually wanting and needing. It hurt to know that I wasn't perfect for her, but I at least cared for her far more than he ever would.

But as I remembered the tears she's shed, tears that he wasn't even worth over. The humiliation and distrust he has made her feel, that she never deserved to feel.

Part of me wanted to just come out and tell her that I loved her and would hope that even though I might not be perfect, she'd still accept me for who I was. I wanted to tell her that _He_ didn't deserve her, and if she gave me just one chance, I'd _never_ be unfaithful to her. That I'd strive to live up to her standards to at least try to be everything that she did deserve—to put her in front of all my other priorities.

But then the other part of me was yelling at me, screaming at me, to wait, to be patient. It was telling me let things be and everything will fall into place as it should when the time comes, when it's right.

It was a battle between my brain and my gut, my heart. I knew it was corny, cheesy, whatever you want to call it, but I chose this to be one of those times where I was going to follow the latter.

When I finally came out of my thoughts, I didn't even realize I had brought myself back to the house. It was a good thing too.

_Edward! It's time for school, if you don't get your cute little butt to the damn car in three seconds, I'm going to show Bella the pictures of you from the little fashion show you put on five years ago! You know the one with the __**speedo**__!_

I was in front of Alice in half a second flat. No need to give Bella another reason as to why she shouldn't be with me if she ever considered it.

**x s2 x**

The day at school was slightly depressing, until Bella showered up third period. There wasn't anything wrong, we went through the day as we always do; joking around and talking animatedly, but having serious conversations as well. But when we had to be silent and 'listen' to the teacher, she'd seem deep in thought, zoned out you could say. And I wanted desperately to look into her mind, because her expression was always blank, so you would have no idea what it was about.

By the time we school ended, Alice and Rose had dragged her off on a shopping extravaganza to Port Angeles and wouldn't be back till the mall closed. On top of that, it took another hour to drive back, and knowing Alice, she'd want to get Bella something to eat along the way.

I sighed lying on my black leather sofa in my room with sheet music in front of me. I was trying a different approach on the whole song making project. Right now, I was going through the many notes through my head to see what would fit with what lyrics. I groaned, this wasn't making a whole lot easier.

Then a thought hit me.

Quickly zipping my way through the house, I opened the door that let to the stairs down to the basement. After shifting through a couple of boxes, I could smell the metal of the instruments.

Standing before me was the 'band kit' as Emmett and Jasper had put it. The two had been in a phase in wanting to form a band. After the first three days, and still not being able to play 'Twinkle, twinkle, little star', they through it down here and gave up, finally realizing they had no musical talent what so ever. Well, that's what they said, but their thoughts were saying that they were getting bored and frustrated, thinking that just because they were vampires, they thought it'd just come to them. _Right..._

It caught my interest afterwards, and I started reading through the beginner's booklet that came with the instruments. It seemed simple enough, similar to playing the piano. **–okay, I have no idea if it is, since I've never learned how to play a guitar/bass/drums, and have only gone into learning the keyboard for about a year until something depressing happened and I quit. Sorry if this isn't true, so if it isn't, in my world it is :P-** Going into the first week, I had mastered all three devices (with the help of being able to read minds), but my brothers told me to shut it and that there was no need to rub it in their faces. Amateurs.

I took the 'band kit' up to my room, it being the only sound proof one in the house because of my habit of blasting my stereo system too loud. Another thought hit me, and I walked over to my walk in closet, going to the very back. I pulled out my sound board that Rosalie had gotten me for Christmas a couple of years back, so I could record Esme's favorite piano pieces for her to listen in the car when she went to the grocery or home-décor store.

Hooking up the wires after cleaning the dust that had collected over time, I began strumming and testing the sound. The guitar and bass were a little off so I adjusted the chords a bit.

Taking a leap, I turned on the microphone to record.

I knew this wasn't likely to snap a worth-while masterpiece out of me, but it was worth a shot. I was willing to take the chance. _I was willing to do anything for her._

Getting into the hang of the guitar first, I thought back.

_You have to just relax and feel it, and then it will come to you... __**(Jasper)**_

_Are you cheating on me?__**(Bella)**_

_I did. But it was just the flight attendant! She meant nothing to me... __**(Shane)**_

_Oh god, not again... __**(Bella)**_

_Again? __**(Edward)**_

_Just think about every moment you've experienced ever since you met Bella... __**(Jasper)**_

Lightly strumming, I started to hum before words started swirling around in my head as my emotions came into play. Anger soon came into mind and my eyes narrowed as I slammed the pick down on the metal strings, nearly snapping them in the process.

I had been going at it, writing things down, adjusting chords if I felt it could sound better, finding beats on the drums and cymbals, rearranging the lyrics around, all while recording and rerecording everything to try to improve things.

After spending the past two hours editing everything, I burned the final composition on a disk from my computer and placed it into my stereo, and sat down.

This is it.

The music flowed through the room, and I listened to it more intently than any song I've ever heard, like my life depended on it. As the last of the words out of the speakers, I could only see everything come crashing down on me.

With my elbows supported on my knees, I let my head fall into my hands. It wasn't a bad song, but it just...didn't have the feel that I wanted it to have. It wasn't everything I wanted to say to her, although I was now starting to doubt I could ever _say_ everything in just one song.

Taking a deep breath, I got up and placed the CD back into its case. Picking up the 'good copy' of the sheet music, I took one final glance at it before balling it up and throwing both items into the trash bin.

"Knock, knock, is anybody home?" I jumped, startled, before seeing it was just Bella as she poked her head through my door.

"Oh, hey, it's just you." I sighed in relief.

"Nice to know I'm welcomed." She teased back.

"Heh, sorry, you just scared me." I admitted, embarrassed.

"Ooo, well that's a shocker." She giggled, before trudging in. My eyes widened at the amount of bags latched onto her arm as she dropped them all on the floor before plopping herself onto the sofa.

"Did you buy the whole _mall_?" I asked in disbelief.

"Pssh, _your sister_ bought the whole _city_." She rolled her eyes. "She wouldn't even let me pay for my own dinner. Jeez, it'd be nice to at least pay for the things once in a while since they're for me anyway...even if I _don't_ want them. Oh, nice instruments. Didn't know you played." She complimented, noticing the band kit in the room for the first time.

"Oh, uh thanks. I just uh...found it in the basement and thought I'd bring it up here." I chuckled nervously, scratching the back of my head, before taking a quick glance back at the garbage can. "Hey, why don't we head over to your place to drop off your bags and watch a movie or something?" I suggested, desperate to get out of here and hope she forgets about the pile of junk lying in my room.

"Sure, can I just borrow a CD, and I'll meet you back at my place?" she smiled.

Thank god I realized I wasn't breathing ever since she walked in, or my breath would have caught. Again.

"No problem, I'll just carry the bags over for you." I played the gentleman card like I was taught to over a century ago. Looking back over to the bags, "If they don't kill me first." I grabbed everything, and walked out, heading over to her house.

**Bella's POV**

After Edward left, I walked over to his massive CD collection, finding Debussy easily. Emmett had broken my copy and I couldn't buy a new copy at the mall knowing Alice would pay for it, and I didn't need her spending any more money on me as it is.

As I walked towards the door, something shiny reflected light out of the corner of my eye. I stopped and glanced over to my right, noticing it was from a plastic bin. Questioning, I looked into it and noticed a disk, and what looked like sheet music. I opened up the crinkled paper and noticed it was a song.

I knew it wasn't polite, but I couldn't help the curiosity, remembering Edward's nervous glance over in its direction. Putting them both into my purse along with the borrowed CD, I quickly walked out of the room, and ran back over to my place.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx s2 xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**DUN DUN DUN! What's going to happen next? Omg omg omg! Well only I know, and you'll have to wait for the next chapter to find out xD Jeez, that sounded harsh LOL. Okay maybe I shouldn't have said that, because (you're going to hate me for this) exams are coming up and I have a couple exams that I have to do that are actually before the exam week. Yeah, that sucks, and I already started part of one today, and I scared the shit out of myself because I thought I did it wrong when I had like, ten minutes left, and then I looked over the instruction sheet more thoroughly and realized that I didn't -.-" Phew, that would have been a pain in the ass. If I can, which I highly doubt, I'll update the next chapter, but if not, the earliest I could do is the seventeenth. SORRY! :(**

**Oh yeah, did you guys all see the Twilight movie clip yesterday on the MTV movie awards? :O that was freaking amazing! And omg, it was so jokes when Robert said he proposed to Kristen like four times LOL.**

**Aiit, imma go, bye!**


	23. Press Play

Let Me Love You

**Let Me Love You**

**Chapter Twenty Three**

Bella had met up with me in her room after she had found the album she had wanted to borrow. I put on a CD of my own to listen to while we made some small talk. Things had started to get quiet as we just listened to it, taking it in. Well, she was listening to it. I couldn't seem to stop staring at her, taking _her_ in as if she would vanish before me at any time. I began studying every detail of her, still not being able to get used to how beautiful she was every time I saw her. How could one creature alone be so stunning? I still couldn't believe it, even though it looked me in the face almost everyday, everyday that I could lay my eyes on her.

I then noticed that her features turned guilty for some reason, as nervousness followed its lead as she looked like she was thinking very hard on something. Before I could stop myself, I asked, "What's wrong Bella? You look like you're going to have a vain pop out of your head if you think any harder."

I tried easing the alertness of my sudden question with a joke, not wanting to seem too nosy or give away the fact that I had been staring at her for the past half hour straight without a blink in-between.

Thankfully her chuckle informed me that she hadn't noticed. "Sorry, I just…have a lot on my mind right now."

Then the guilt seemed to have come back as she thought about something. I immediately became concerned but a little confused at the same time, but I the subject go when I heard my sister's thoughts yelling at me back at home. "Well, I better get going. Jasper is out hunting and Alice threatened to castrate me if I wouldn't let her show me her new clothes, and accessories, and what not." She giggled, but burst out in full laughter when she realized I was dead serious about what I said. "Hey, this is not funny, I'm serious." I complained, but it sounded more like a whine. That just caused her to clutch her sides as she found the situation even funnier. "Fine, don't care about me. And here I thought we were best friends or something." I faked annoyance.

She managed to calm herself with only a humorous chuckle now. "Aww, don't be like that, you know I love you." She hugged me.

I stiffened as soon as the three word phrase left her lips, but I put on a forced smile when she pulled away to look at me. "Yeah." _But are you_ in-love with me?

I couldn't meet her chocolate brown gaze as I looked anywhere but her.

"Well I uh…better go."

She nodded, "Okay." I walked out and I knew she was following me as I heard her quiet footsteps behind me. When we got to the door and I stopped, turning to look at her for the first time for the last couple minutes.

"Bye." I said, and what I did next shocked me more then it probably shocked her, but I didn't think about it as I hesitantly bent down and kissed her on the cheek. It lingered for a few moments too long but what the hell? Not like it mattered anymore when I jumped off the cliff into the danger zone. I pulled away and looked at her closed eyes flutter open before I ran like the coward I was, not wanting to hear a response from her about what I'd just done. She probably caught on to my feelings and thought I was a loser way out of her league by now.

By the time I reached my door, it started pouring. What luck?

I was going to head straight up to my room when a certain pixie decided to open her big mouth. "Guess what?"

I internally groaned. "Damn it." I hissed under my breath, then turned back to glare at my 'sister'. "What?"

"Something's gonna happen," she sang, tapping her temple to let me know she had a vision and I immediately found my whole attention was directed at her, "and I'm not gonna tell you." Call me pissed, but that didn't seem to cover my mood when I tried to read her thoughts to find out, only to come up with a blank; she blocked it.

"Alice." I growled. Why does she do this to me? Is her entire existence just set on angering and annoying me to the point where I feel the urge to strangle the no-longer-there-life out of her? "What the _hell_ was the point in telling me that?"

"Iunno" she shrugged. "Just like to see your reaction sometimes, it can be quite entertaining when there's nothing to watch on TV." She giggled, oblivious to my death stare.

"Well, if that's all-" I turned to leave and go to the destination of my room like I indented to do in the first place.

"NO! Wait!" I only crooked my head to the side to raise my eyebrow at her, expectantly. "You still have to see my new clothes. Oh my god, I got the cutest Marciano dress-" groaning out loud this time, I cursed at myself for getting stuck in this situation, before unwillingly walking towards Alice's room.

**Bella's POV**

Edward and I were now sitting in my room just relaxing, listening to a new CD Edward had wanted to get for the last couple weeks. Well, he was listening to it. I couldn't seem to get my mind off of the disc sitting in my purse.

Although guilt poured out of my emotions from the thought that I had taken something that Edward probably didn't want to share with anyone, let alone me, I couldn't help the wonders running through my mind at the prospects of what was on it. Or even what was on the sheets. A song was on it, I knew that much, but what kind of song? What was the song about? Did it have lyrics? I couldn't seem to stop the constant questions arising, and it clearly showed on my face as Edward asked, "What's wrong Bella? You look like you're going to have a vain pop out of your head if you think any harder."

The sound of his chuckle from his little joke brought me to my senses as I cleared my mind, laughing along with him. "Sorry, I just…have a lot on my mind right now." It wasn't the complete truth but it wasn't a lie either.

Oh great, now I'm not being completely honest with him. More guilt was added to my conscience. What is _wrong_ with me? We share everything with each other.

Edward must have caught my expression when I noticed he gave me a confused and a slightly concerned look. "Well, I better get going. Jasper is out hunting and Alice threatened to castrate me if I wouldn't let her show me her new clothes, and accessories, and what not." I giggled, but burst out in full laughter when I realized he had a fully serious face. "Hey, this is not funny, I'm serious." He whined. That just caused me to start choking on my own laughter. "Fine, don't care about me. And here I thought we were best friends or something." He pouted.

I forced myself to calm down my laughter into a humorous chuckle. "Aww, don't be like that, you know I love you." I hugged him jokingly on fake comport.

At this, he stiffened but put on a tight, forced smile when I pulled away to look at his face. "Yeah."

I studied his face as he looked anywhere but my eyes, trying to figure out what was wrong, but I couldn't find anything.

"Well I uh…better go."

I nodded, "Okay." I let him walk out as I followed him until we got to the door and he stopped to face me.

"Bye." He said, and what he did next shocked me. He slowly bent down and kissed me lightly on the cheek, it lingering for a few moments, before looking at me with half lidded eyes under his eyelashes, and turned away running at lightning speed back to his house.

I just stood there, not knowing what to do. A tingling feeling was left behind and I slowly brought my hand up to touch it, pretending to think that it could be something still touching it. _He'd never done that before_, I realized for the first time.

A boom of thunder brought me out of my daze as it started pouring down hard. I gently closed the door behind me before walking back up to my room.

When I got there, as soon as I closed the door, I pressed my back to it and slid down it. What's going on with us?

My eyes then landed on my bag I'd through down by the door and I remembered the CD and the sheet music, and…the guilt I'd felt. Ignoring the latter for now, I reached over and snatched my back, rummaging through it for the contents. When I found then I fumbled to my feet, taking the disk out as I walked over to my sound system. Placing the disk in, I turned it on and turned up the volume, but not high enough that the Cullen's could hear it from their house.

As is started to play, I froze, recognizing the voice instantly—Edward's.

**(Sleepless night – Faber Drive PS: it took me the longest time to decide what song I wanted to use LOL)**

**Another sleepless night and,  
still staring at the ceiling.  
I can hear him fighting,  
with her for no good reason.**

Will this ever end?  
Will this house be a home again?  
If I had my way,  
I'd corner him and say...

Put yourself in her position.  
All she needs is recognition.  
Love's not enough when you say it.  
Don't you know you gotta mean it?  
Screwing up the best thing ever, is something you'll regret forever

Another day goes by and,  
nothings changed she's still the same.  
I can hear her crying,  
thinking she's the one to blame.

Will this ever end?  
Will this house be a home again?  
If I had my way,  
I'd corner him and say...

Put yourself in her position.  
All she needs is recognition.  
Love's not enough when you say it.  
Don't you know you gotta mean it?  
Screwing up the best thing ever, is something you'll regret forever.  
Take her and make sure she feels it.  
Let her know you'll never let her go.

Screwing up the best thing ever, is something you'll regret forever.

Another sleepless night and,  
nothings changed she's still the same.  
Another stupid fight and,  
someone's gotta say...

Put yourself in her position.  
All she needs is recognition.  
Love's not enough when you say it.  
Don't you know you gotta mean it?  
Screwing up the best thing ever, is something you'll regret forever.  
Take her and make sure she feels it.  
Let her know you'll never let her go.

you'll never let her go.  
no, no, no.

Put yourself in her position.  
All she needs is recognition.  
Take her and make sure she feels it.  
Let her know you'll never let her go

My finger shakily pressed on the 'off' button, and I just sat there. I could feel the tears still streaming down my face from what I'd heard, from the panic of what I realized from the words.

_Did he know?_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx s2 xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**OH.MY.GOD. I'M NOT DEAD AFTERALL! –gasps- LOL Okay, I'm sorry for not updating in…a very, very long time, BUT I HAVE AN EXCUSE! Well some of you that have msged me already that I've replied to know part of the reason why. I actually got a new computer before exams. I was going to update as soon as they were over but the guy that's supposed to come in and set up my computer and install things like Microsoft –hint hint- (I didn't have MSWord -.-") and what not so I couldn't update (and still cant until the BASTARD comes in, jking!...kinda…maybe…). Right now I'm using my sister's labtop cause I told her I had to use it for MSWord because I have to type an Essay. Which I've actually finished on Saturday, but she doesn't need to know that. I'm going to update the next chapter the next time I can get my hands on this computer, which will be soon because I'm going to have to fix my Essay with the peer-edited copy of it I've done in class anyway. Oh, and that leads me to the second reason why I couldn't really update, well not really since my sister wouldn't let me use her computer anyway. I'm actually taking summer school (which I seriously regret now) for my history credit because I wanted an extra credit for Sophomore year so I could have an extra free period in either junior or senior year. Yeah, yeah, I know I'm selfish xD Sorry that I kinda left you guys with a cliffy by the way LOL. Well if you look at the lyrics, you'll probably understand that last line Bella was getting at.**

**It's actually my birthday (which was why I lied to my sister so I could update xD) so please review, it'd be a great gift :D Btw, I posted a pic of my 'Twilight cake', as my friend likes to call it, on my profile hehe**

**Okay imma go now, bye! **


	24. Just thought you should know

Let Me Love You

**Let Me Love You**

**Chapter Twenty Four**

After finally being able to leave Alice's room with only a manicure, I headed to my grand piano. I just felt the need to release and relax with a little music that was in my total control.

At first, I was playing something I've memorized from one of my many composition books, but it gradually started traveling into the direction of Bella's lullaby as my thoughts drifted to her. I didn't need to worry about my family overhearing it since they were either out, or in Alice's case, blasting pop music while she put away her new purchases.

While playing the lullaby, I started thinking about that song I had made with simple instruments I had found lying in the basement. The reason why I couldn't give it to her was because I didn't feel it as something that would show her how I felt, rather then a song meant for _Him_ to take advice on. I didn't realize until I actually sat down and listened to it, that I had been taken over my anger at his actions and was only focusing on that alone instead of my feelings for Bella.

As I thought about it more, I laughed lightly to myself for being so stupid and wasting my time on something meant for someone as unworthy as him. At least I through it out, and hopefully Esme took out the trash today so I would never have to even lay eyes on that CD again, let alone listen to it.

When I finished the lullaby and couldn't stop daydreaming about the beautiful angel that wasn't more that a couple miles away from me. I was so into my thoughts, I nearly jumped as I hadn't even realized my involuntary elbow leaning down on the piano and the hand I was going to use to rest my chin slipped onto the ivory keys as well. The sound actually scared me senseless—no matter how hard it is to believe, being a vampire and all—but I was more shocked at what notes it hit than anything. I took my hands away from the keys quickly, looking at what I had pressed down on, before pressing down on them in the same order again. It sounded…almost good.

_This could work…_was running through my thoughts as I continued to press down on random keys to find something. Don't get me wrong, I knew how each note sounded, it was just the fact that something so random was played on accident merely brought on the possibilities of what could lie ahead.

I made the first verse, writing it down, after several tries and comparisons of what would go better with what, when, after several hours.

Closing the top of my piano, I began heading up the stairs before Alice appeared in front of me.

"Hey Edward."

"What is it Alice?" I sighed, shuddering as I accidentally took a glance at my now girlish fingernails.

"Bella just wanted to let us know that she just got a call from her dad, I mean Aro, that she's got a tour coming up for a couple of shows, since schools out and summers in and she has more time. So she said she's going to busy with rehearsals and stuff for the next couple of weeks. She said something about us not being allowed to come along because she wanted to surprise us at the show and blah blah-"

"Alice." I growled, a little ticked that she wasn't giving me all the information.

"Okay," she rolled her eyes. "Anyway, she sounded like she was just crying on the phone, do you know why?" she actually looked concerned this time.

"No, and why didn't she call me herself? And wasn't she supposed to be informed about tours at least a few months ahead of time?" Worry etched its way onto my face at the prospect of Bella crying.

_What happened?_

"Oh right," Alice hit her forehead, remembering something. "she said that you weren't picking up."

"Huh?" I swear I would've heard it if she called. Confused, I picked up my cell and flipped it open. Dead. I groaned. "What about the tour thing?"

"_I'm getting to it_." she said exasperated. "For your second question, I asked that same thing too. She said that she knew about it, but it kind of slipped her mind with everything going on, whatever that's supposed to mean, and that she just remembered about it when she got the call." She frowned, showing that she had no idea what Bella meant, but her thoughts spoke otherwise.

_This is going to work out perfectly._

"What's going to work out perfectly?" I raised an eyebrow, daring her to lie.

_Shit, did I just think that?_

"Yeah, you did." I glared, letting her know that I knew she was up to something.

"Oh heh-h-heh, I was talking about…" she racked her brain, still forgetting to block her thoughts from me. "your outfit for tomorrow?"

"Alice." I nearly snarled.

She sighed in an almost defeat, but not quite. "Do you trust me?" I stared at her, my gaze not wavering as I looked into her pleading eyes. Grudgingly, I nodded. "The trust me when I say that things will work out in the end. I can't tell you how, but they will."

"Okay." I sighed, hugging her as I hoped she was right.

**Bella's POV**

My thoughts were going at unimaginable speeds at the prospect that might know. Were we really that loud? Were me and Shane that obvious about our relationship troubles the last time he visited?

My eyes widened in horror. Did the whole _family_ hear our fight? I didn't want Edward to get caught up in my problems, let alone his family. He didn't deserve to be in the middle of it, he was too good of a being to be.

The sound of my phone distracted me from the predicament at hand. It was my dad. He reminded me I had a tour coming up and that I had rehearsals. I was grateful he'd called; I had too much going on in my mind to care enough to remember.

Then I realized Edward might come along with me to the rehearsals. I was racking my brain for an excuse for him not too, I don't think I could handle seeing him without-

Stopping my thoughts, I shook my head for letting them stray in that direction at a time like this. Although what I was doing right now hurt me more then I could have ever imagined, I couldn't let _that_ happen, at least not until I can sort myself out. There was too much stress that I needed to let to die down at the moment.

I quickly picked up my phone, pressing one for speed dial on Edward's number. It rang a few times before it went straight to voice mail.

"_Hey, this is Edward, I can't get to you right now, so leave a message right after the-__**BEEEEEP**_" I groaned in frustration before closing my phone shut.

I decided to call Alice instead, and I was thankful that she picked up on the second ring. "Hey, what's up Bella?"

"Um, I just wanted to let you know I had a tour coming up and I'm going to be busy with rehearsals for the next couple of weeks. And uh…" Crap, I forgot to think of an excuse.

"No worries, I already know why we can't come along to watch. I'll make up some excuse for Edward for you." Guilt immediately came back to me at the prospect of me lying to him, even if it wasn't technically _me_ lying, I was still keeping the truth from him, and not seeing him for a while just made the idea worse. "Hey, don't guilt trip yourself. I'm sure he'd understand if he knew. Just think things through and everything will work out in the end. I promise." Although her words touched me, I still couldn't help but feel a little at fault.

"Thanks Ali."

"Don't sweat it. Now I'm sure you still need to get some sleep, so I'll leave you to it."

"Thanks—for everything." My voice laced with complete appreciation.

"No problem. Oh, and Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"I just thought you should know that Edward really cares about you." Was all she said, before I heard the dial tone.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx s2 xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Okay, I was going to update yesterday, but I admit, I was slacking off a bit xD Hope this chapter makes up for it, and explains what Bella meant the last chapter without giving _too_ much away. You'll find out I _think_ next chapter, hopefully. Anyway my goal is to update this weekend since I'm done with my big Essay thing, and I think we're just taking some notes and watching movies and stuff for the rest of summer school until exam day which I'm guessing is this Thursday, maybe Wednesday. Oh yeah, is anyone going to the masquerade at Chapters in Toronto for the release of Breaking Dawn? I'm planning on going, but I have to figure out how I'm going to get there first, since its late and all. I might end up having to beg my parents LOL. Anyway, just asking to see if I might see any of you there, unknowingly of course xD.**

**Anyway, imma go submit this now, bye! :)**

**PS: Thank you to all who wished me a happy (or belated) birthday, again :D**


	25. Truly Madly Deeply

Let Me Love You

**Let Me Love You**

**Chapter Twenty Five**

During the past two weeks, with Bella gone, I was left with a truck load of free time since I wasn't a fan of Alice's day-plans. I would do nothing but sit at my piano playing out the time, or even just listen to my iPod.

Everyone was either concerned for me, or simply annoyed with my lack of life. Especially Esme, who would repeatedly come see me and tried getting me to talk things out with her until she eventually gave up for the time being from my short responses. Carlisle visited me a couple of times but caught on that I just wanted to be left alone at the time being, and let me be.

Emmett eventually got annoyed with the sound of my piano and just up and lifted it and my bench—with my still playing on it—and brought it to my own room, where I could "sulk all I wanted, as long as I couldn't damn hear it anymore". His words, not mine.

Currently I was sitting on my couch, the remote to my grand stereo system in hand, as the speakers pulsed with a song that seemed to match my mood at the moment. **(Lose It by Atreyu, but you don't have to listen to it if you're not one that's into rock music, you can just look up the lyrics)**

I then heard a knock on the door, already knowing who it was judged by their thoughts. "Come in Alice."

"Hey Edward," she chirped, pouncing into my room like a basketball.

"What is it that has you blocking my mind?" I sighed, secretly wanting her to leave as soon as possible.

"Well, if you're going to be a grouch, I won't tell you—okay I'm lying, I can't hold this type of information in. That's like not warning a kid that their dog was going to get run over if they let it run free without a leash—"

"Okay, I get it," I growled.

"Oh right, okay, I just wanted to remind you that we're going to California for Bella's first concert during her tour. I already bought the plain tickets so you don't need to worry about that." My eyes widened. I completely forgot that I-I mean we, would go to see her for her tour. All this time I spent mostly blocking the outside world out that I'd lost track of time.

"When are we leaving," I almost breathed, due to the shock I was still slightly in.

"Tomorrow morning. I suggest you start packing—wait, never mind, you don't have as much stuff as I do. Just pack an hour before we start heading to the Seattle airport, for our flight. Carlisle took the week off from the hospital so he and Esme are coming along again.

"Oh, alright." I still couldn't wrap my mind around the idea of seeing Bella again. It had only been two weeks but it felt like two centuries. I called her back but she didn't pick up her phone and she never gave me a call or message back, leaving me a broken man, seeing as how she was probably with Shane on another one of his _days off_.

The thought maddened me, but I tried reassuring myself that she was too busy and didn't have time for him even if he did have time off.

When I finally boarded the plane, nothing still seemed real, as if it were all just a dream. Too bad dreams weren't possible for my kind, aside from Bella of course.

It only seemed minutes before we were already at our hotel rooms.

"Come on, hurry up Edward! We only have a few hours to head to the beach before the sun comes out! Get your butt out here before I send Emmett over!" I sighed. Couldn't she just accept that I wanted to stay inside by myself?

"Coming Alice!" I called, then mumbled "crazy pixie" under my breath, before heading to my suitcase to get my trunks to change in.

"I _heard_ that!"

"I don't _care_!" I replied.

I heard her "humph" before her light footsteps faded as she got into the elevator to head down.

As I started down to the lobby, I got stares from the female population ruining my comfort zone. I only had my swimsuit on with a towel around my neck since our hotel was right by the shore, and the thoughts didn't lighten anything up.

The first thing my sister saw as soon as the elevator doors opened was my vicious glare, but she ignored it and tugged me by the arm along with Rosalie. The rest my family just followed along, laughing at my expense while I was dragged by the two to my doom.

Two hours. Two hours of being dunked under water so many times, I almost felt like I was drowning at one point. Not that I could run away with having to keep up the pretences in the time being out in the public eye.

Thankfully Alice let me off when she realized the time and shooed us to get ready for the concert. Then my mind started traveling in the opposite direction. I realized my nervousness of my state when I thought of getting the chance to see the love of my life again.

"Ugh, calm yourself, Edward; it's not a big deal or anything. She still thinks of you as a friend," I winced at the last word, "she was just too busy to call you back, yeah that's it." I tried to convince myself this over and over again.

"You know you sound like a douche when you talk to yourself like that." I jumped and whirled around in a fright. I had been too absorbed in trying to persuade myself with pep talk that I didn't hear Rosalie's thoughts of coming into my room.

"I was just uh…trying out my acting skills?" it sounded more like a question then an excuse.

"Pfft," she snorted. "Please, and I'm ugly." I rolled my eyes, _always the egotistical self-absorbed one_.

"What do _you_ want?" I was too annoyed to bother going into her thoughts at this point.

"Just came to see if you dressed yourself right, and it's a good thing too. Who are you trying to impress, a hobo? You wore that shirt once three months ago, and don't even get me started on those jeans." She glared at the denim I was wearing with so much hatred, I was scared for it even if it wasn't actually alive.

"But Alice bought it for me." I pointed out.

She rolled her eyes. "Well something's going on with that little pixie because those are _soooo_ last fall. Where the hell did she even get those?"

"Uh…" I turned and checked the tag on the back, "Armani?"

Her face twisted up as if she ate a sour apple. "Ew, must've been in the 'For Sale' section."

"So?" Her point was? It's not like it mattered, we only wore everything once and then it went straight to the donation pile.

"_So_ you don't wear something unless it's the latest style that's come out for the season. Jeez, you're older then I am, you'd think you'd be smart enough by now to know that." Dear god, was she _serious_?

"Honestly, Rose, I really don't care." Straight to the point and blunt. No reason to not just cut around the corners by now.

"Uh of course you do! You can impress Bella this way after not seeing her for what, two weeks?" My face dropped completely, all my annoyance disappeared. _But would she even care? It's not like she looked at me as more than just a_…I couldn't even finish the thought.

I must've zoned out a bit because the next thing I knew, I heard, "This has _got_ to go," before Rosalie quickly yanked my shirt off.

"Okay, starting off with the top…" she trailed off, rummaging through my suitcase for another shirt.

"Uh Rose…" I instinctively brought my hands slowly up to cover my…nipples from view. _I feel so _exposed, I mentally whimpered.

"Shush, it's not like I'm seeing things that I've never seen before. Besides, we just came back from swimming, so stop your whining you big ba-A-HAH! Perfect!" she threw a black button up shirt at me. I sighed, before sliding my arms though the sleeves and buttoning it up. She walked over to me, when I was done. "Now, for the pants." She reached down for my jeans before I reflexively pushed her hands away and jumped, nearly hitting my head on the ceiling, to the other side of the room.

"Whoa, whoa whoa! Can't you just pick me out some jeans and I'll change in the _bathroom_?" you could hear desperation when I said 'bathroom', obviously hinting that that was _way_ out of my comfort zone.

"Fine, I don't see why its such a big deal, its not like you're going commando anyway." She rolled her eyes.

"Uh…" her eyes widened.

"Oh OH! Okay I'm, uh, just give you the jeans and you change _in the bathroom_," she shuddered, not wanting her mind to wander anywhere it didn't want to. Then she rushed to my suitcase again and threw me a pair of dark-wash jeans before shoving me into the washroom, yelling (although she didn't need to), "Don't forget to lock the door!" through the other side.

I wasn't really going commando, but she didn't need to know that. I just wanted to change in privacy, which sometimes felt impossible when my sisters were determined on something.

Walking out, Rose clapped her hands in approval. "There you go, now you have that 'Dark and Mysterious' look. This is going to be perfect for-wait never mind I said too much."

"What? 'This is going to be perfect for' what?!" I was long past suspicion, my anger flaring. She quickly blocked her mind which only added more to the flames.

"Uh, oh would you look at that? IthinkIhearEmmettcallingmebye!" and she zoomed right back to her room before I could stop and interrogate her further.

"Damn siblings. Don't know how to not annoy the hell out of me." I mumbled, walking down to the lobby after I grabbed the VIP pass Alice had given me earlier. I was going to head over myself, needing time away from my whole family's loud chatter.

I drove slower then usual, not sure if I was as excited to see Bella as I should be, still not over the lack of contact between us. Apparently I was driving a lot slower then usual, because as I pulled into a parking spot, I saw my family's cars already there.

Looking through their thoughts, my breath caught in my throat. They were already talking to Bella.

I could clearly see her dazzling smile and hear her harmonious laugh echo through their minds as Emmett told her an awful joke he'd found on the internet.

Summing up my courage, I turned the corner towards them. They were all there, but all I saw was Bella. She was already dressed with the little makeup they added to her breathtaking face to accent her features in a way that should be illegal. It could leave a blind man stricken with admiration for the beauty she possessed.

I couldn't move my feet, my memory of her didn't give her anywhere close to justice. When she finally averted her gaze behind Jasper, she caught my gaze, her expression turning from carefree to something else. Speechless maybe? But I doubted it. "Edward," she breathed, and I almost ran to her from the silk like texture of the sound. Her smile came back onto her face and my feet took on their own accord as they slowly brought me to her.

"Bella," I smiled, and my happiness overwhelming me, although I didn't let all of it show completely in my appearance, thinking it might scare her. That was the last thing I wanted to do.

"Bella! You're on in two!" One of the stage people called over.

"I'm sorry, I better get ready." She gave us all apologetic looks but stopped lastly on me, looking like she wanted to say something to me, and give me a message through her eyes, but I could decipher it before she already started walking towards the stage.

The show was amazing as always. She sang a variety of different songs from several of her albums. Halfway through the show, she had a break, since it was a human thing to do after already doing fifteen songs.

Jogging off the stage, she came straight up to me and surprised me when she put her arms around me and buried her face into my chest. "I missed you, Eddie." Her voice was muffled in my shirt.

"You know how I don't like being called 'Eddie'" I teased, although I really didn't mind it was _she_ said it. She laughed and finally pulled away to look up at me.

"But really-"

"And now, we have a special guest to perform one of his own songs, give it up to Best-friend, Edward Cullen!"

"What?!" I choked, Bella's eyes widening as big as mine probably were.

"Alice." We both answered, although I sounded menacing while Bella just sounded like she came into a conclusion.

"Edward Cullen?" the announcer over the speakers called again.

Hesitantly, I walked to the stage, completely baffled as what I was supposed to do.

_Come on Edward, sing that song you wrote for Bella. It's your chance now, so you better now screw up!_ Alice thought to me playfully.

Was she serious? In front of thousands? If I could, I would've hurled when I caught sight of all the fans, and then noticed it was being filmed as well. Not good…

I noticed the piano, and luckily for my being a vampire, all that stalling only took a second, not even phasing as any time wasted at all. Slowly I walked over to the bench with the microphone stand already posed over it.

_Just think of Bella_, Alice encouraged, and then I realized it was facing towards her.

"A-hem, I uh, never did anything like this before, so I'll do my best and give it a shot." _Smoothe_…

I took Alice's advice to mind and blocked everyone else out as I stared straight into Bella's irises, never taking my eyes off of her. "This is for you Bella." I said away from the microphone, knowing she could hear me clearly from this distance with the uproar of the audience.

**(Truly Madly Deeply by Savage Garden, I say Savage Garden and not Cascada cuz its originally sung by them and Edward's a guy xD)**

**I'll be your dream, I'll be your wish I'll be your fantasy.  
I'll be your hope, I'll be your love be everything that you need.  
I love you more with every breath truly madly deeply do..  
I will be strong I will be faithful 'cause I'm counting on a new beginning.  
A reason for living. A deeper meaning. Yeah..**

I wanna stand with you on a mountain,  
I wanna bathe with you in the sea.  
I wanna lay like this forever,  
Until the sky falls down over me.

And when the stars are shining brightly in the velvet sky,  
I'll make a wish send it to heaven then make you want to cry..  
The tears of joy for all the pleasure and the certainty.  
That we're surrounded by the comfort and protection of..  
The highest powers. In lonely hours. The tears devour you..

I wanna stand with you on a mountain,  
I wanna bathe with you in the sea.  
I wanna lay like this forever,  
Until the sky falls down over me...

Oh can you see it baby?  
You don't have to close your eyes 'cause it's standing right before you.  
All that you need will surely come...

I'll be your dream I'll be your wish I'll be your fantasy.  
I'll be your hope, I'll be your love, be everything that you need.  
I'll love you more with every breath truly madly deeply do...

I wanna stand with you on a mountain,  
I wanna bathe with you in the sea.  
I wanna lay like this forever,  
Until the sky falls down over me...

I wanna stand with you on a mountain,  
I wanna bathe with you in the sea.  
I wanna live like this forever,  
Until the sky falls down over me...

The audience burst into cheers, and I said I quick "Thank you," into the mike before nearly running off the stage, while trying to appear normal at the same time.

I gazed down at Bella, and realized this was now or never. "Bella…I can't even tell you how much I feel for you. You fascinate me every second, and you make me feel like I've never felt before. It's like you're my sun in that's lighten up my dark world. You've completely changed me into a whole new person, and you don't know how grateful I am for that, and I hope you feel the same way as I you. I love you."

She looked at my hopeful expression, "Edward, I-I can't, I'm sorry."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx s2 xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Okay I know, I know, I said i was going to update like two weekends ago. I'd explain all my excuses but I'm sure you dont want to waste your time reading them and I want to post this as fast as possible because it took longer then it was supposed to to finish since I wasnt actually expexting it to be this long. So, long story short, since I wasted basically half my summer with summer school, I was trying to make the best of what free time I have and Breaking Dawn came out so i had to take time reading that too. PM if you wanna talk about it with me since I dont want to put my opinions of it on here incase I might spoil it for those who havent finished yet. Aiit, i gotta go change outta my PJs and go out for dinner for my Grandpa's b-day.**

**BYE!**


	26. Energy

**Let Me Love You**

**Chapter Twenty Six**

"Edward, I-I can't, I'm sorry."

The words hit me like a spear to the heart as she turned around without even giving me a second glance.

I stayed frozen to the spot as she went back on stage, but I couldn't process anything happening around me. Not Alice trying to pull me away, not Jasper pathetically trying to lighten up my mood, not famous producers trying to talk to me about contract deals, not even the unknowing crowd screaming their lungs out when Bella paused on stage for a few seconds too long without a word.

I didn't care.

All I could think of were the for words so little, but meaning so much, all the languages words couldn't describe the pain it had caused. Not pain, that didn't come yet. All there was was numbness, blocking out all feeling in my body.

Emmett ended up carrying my limp body back to the hotel, placing me on the bed.

_It hurts to see him like this, but it's for the best. Things will work out soon_, Alice thought.

What was the point in trying to '_work things out_' anymore? Let alone the point in _anything_? I was going to live the rest of my existence in agony and depression anyway.

_If you don't kill yourself first,_ the little voice in the back of my mind whispered.

_If I don't kill myself first_, I agreed without a second thought.

Not that it'd be likely, the Volturi already being fond of me and Alice being able to see my next move before I even make it. Why _was this half life given to me_? This must've been punishment God made my fate for all the lives I've killed in the past. Or something I've done in my past human life, even though I don't remember any of it, besides the little bits and pieces near the ending of it.

I might as well burn in hell, anything was better than this. Unless this was my own personal hell, in which I strive desperately to get out of.

Although I should be grateful that the pain hasn't come yet, the numbness coursing through me is already torture in my eyes.

Bella…

Her face was void of any emotion, as if she had no feelings in her at all. I've never seen her like that, but then I've never told her how I felt either.

I just sat lay numb for the next two days, Emmett always having to carry my limp body while we traveled to the next state. I ended up missing two of her shows, but I just couldn't handle standing out there with her.

My brain blanked out the whole time, knowing it was better to not think in case of thoughts turning to unwanted memories.

Suddenly an unwelcome pixie crashed her way into my room. "Edward! Edward!" she all but yelled at me, rushing over to the TV and turning it on while she flipped through the channels as if her life depended on it. "You have to watch this. This is what I've been waiting for to happen all this time during the past weeks!" she bounced excitedly when she finally found the channel she had been looking for.

It was a teen's channel that apparently played music, MTV to be more specific. Suddenly a host of the show announced after the commercial break, "And how a preview of Bella Volturi's new hit single, Energy." **(I don't know if they do that because I don't watch much MTV, but they do that for Much if anyone watched that. I just thought MTV was more common, but the song it Energy by Keri Hilson and watch the video if you haven't because that's how Bella's is like.)**

"Alice, I don't think I can handle this right now." I said, my voice in a monotone.

But she only replied with, _Just watch_, and turned her attention to the TV screen.

The first thing I saw was Bella, and I could already feel the pain barely, but still slowly, seeping through the numb wall I've built to protect myself.

**I wish I could rip out a page of my memory  
Cuz I put to much energy in him and me  
Can't wait till I get through this phase  
Cuz its killing me  
To bad we can't re-write our own history**

Such a mystery when he's here with me  
It's hard to believe I'm still lonely  
Chances fading now, patience running out  
This ain't how its supposed to be

I'm having nightmares from sleeping with the enemy  
How do we reverse the chemistry?  
I don't want us to be the end of me  
This love is taking all of my energy  
Energy, My Energy  
Taking all my energy  
Energy, My Energy  
Taking all of (my energy)

Seems only like yesterday, Not even gravity  
Could keep your feet off the ground when u go to me  
How can two be as one  
We've become to divided now  
There's no use hiding from my misery  
Such a mystery when he's here with me  
It's hard to believe I'm still lonely  
Chances fading now, patience running out  
This ain't how its supposed to be

I'm having nightmares from sleeping with the enemy (Oh, Yeah)  
How do we reverse the chemistry? (We gotta re-)  
I don't want us to be the end of me  
This love is taking all of my energy  
Energy, My Energy  
Taking all my energy (Energy)  
Energy (Energy), My Energy (Energy)  
Taking all of

Now I can feel a change in me  
and I can afford a slippage  
from the person I was meant to be  
I'm not afraid to move alone  
not give it up but moving on  
before it gets to deep  
cause your taking all of my energy

I'm having nightmares from sleeping with the enemy  
How do we reverse the chemistry?  
I don't want us to be the end of me  
This love is taking all of my energy  
Energy, My Energy  
Taking all my energy  
Energy, My Energy  
Taking all of (my energy) x2  
Ya killing me  
Ya taking all of me  
Oh  
This love is taking all my energy

"I don't see the point of this, Alice." Again, I replied without a trace of emotion, though it was hard after watching that.

"Are you _BLIND_ AND _DEAF_?! Were you even paying the slight _ATTENTION_ to the music video OR the song?! It's about her relationship with Shane! Don't you see what she's doing? She wants to end it with him and move on with YO-"

"Alice," I interrupted her, with a growl this time. "I don't want to hear it. It's just a song she's probably written ages ago and just came out with a music video because her producers wanted her to." I replied coolly. It was true, she had just rejected me so obviously there were no feelings for me in her heart and she only loved Shane.

"But-"

"No buts now leave." She growled in frustration before stomping out of the room, muttering 'stupid dumbass' and mumbling other profanities I ignored as she walked back into her own room.

Sighing with relief—the second emotion I've felt since I became numb, besides the aggravation I've felt towards Alice—I looked around the room. There was nothing interesting until my eyes landed on a wooden guitar sitting in one of the corners of the room. It was probably for decoration, but I walked over and held it in my hands anyway, closely examining it. I brought it back over to the bed, the TV already off as soon as the music video was over, and held it properly before strumming it.

I was surprised that it was in perfect condition for a piece of decoration and that it actually played well, only needing me to tighten the strings a bit to tune it out better. It must've been used a couple of times that have had this room as well.

After strumming a few different notes, I finally allowed myself to put down my carefully built wall as I broke out unknowingly into song and let my voice feel how I felt.

**(It Ends – Faber Drive, sorry I'm just in love with them hehe, my most favourite band ever :D but seriously, it's a really pretty song :))**

**So clear silver moon  
wind moves through my room  
memories of Saturday (memories of Saturday)  
slight turn of her head,  
eyes down when she said,  
shes goin away, goin away  
I need to know this**

**am I the fool,  
am I a victim  
I'd rather know,  
you'd rather kiss him, good night,  
tonight, I'm blinded  
I try, I tried  
is this the way,  
is this the way it ends**

**dark echoes inside,  
cant sleep through the night  
all the words I heard you say (memories of Saturday)  
fade over the yard,  
made under the stars,  
stuck down in this place,  
hands on my face,  
I need to know this**

**am I the fool,  
am I a victim  
I'd rather know,  
you'd rather kiss him good night,  
tonight, I'm blinded  
I try, I tried,  
is this the way,  
is this the way it ends**

**get up and chase the vision  
stand up watch the world go by  
ahhh ahhh  
you found, feel the reason  
black clouds are filling up my sky,  
ahhh ahhh yeahhhhh**

**am I the fool,  
am I the victim  
I'd rather know,  
you'd rather kiss him  
am I the fool, am I a victim  
I'd rather know  
you'd rather kiss him good night  
tonight I'm blinded,  
I try, I tried  
is the way,  
is this the way it ends**

**Am I the fool, am I a victim  
I'd rather know  
you'd rather kiss him good night  
tonight, I'm blinded,  
I try, I tried,  
is this the way it ends**

I let my head fall after the last note hung in the air.

"Edward…"

My head whipped up at the voice to see Bella standing by the door with a tear soaked face that nearly broke my heart.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx s2 xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**What's with me and cliffhangers? LOL well this chapter and last chapter I was going to leave with even more of a cliffhanger but I felt nice so I added the little things to make it less...suspensful to find out what happens in the next chapter xD. Anyway, I was going to put Brave New World by Hedley instead of Energy but then when it first came out, I was like OMG this it PERFECT and there's an actual music video! so I changed my mind and put this song instead. If you found any errors in the lyris, _my bad_, I just coppied and pasted and fixed some of it. Oh, and It Ends it actually the original of Tongue Tied if you've ever heard of it. Haha sorry for all the Faber Drive-ness though, I usually like vareity when it comes to music but I just love them so much and it was acoustic so it seemed more fitting for the chapter and I just can't get enough of that song no matter how many times I listen to it hehe, sorry but I'm just crazy obsessed with them. Kind of like Twilight level obsessed (yea, that's how much I love em). Aiit enough about that, I'd just bore you even more if I continued on talking about them. SOOOO, for those that responded to that AN waaaaaay back where I got my iPod and stuff stolen thanks again for your sympathy, and I have good news, I finally got around to cleaning my room so my dad took me out to get the iTouch -drools- that t****hing is so COOL! And it has a GPS thing which I NEED, I mean, I get lost when I _have_ a MAP with me. Yea, that's right, a _MAP_, and it ends up with me coming into contact with junkies (in down town Toronto anyway), and then I get scared which makes me start speedwalking with eyes the size of golf balls the whoel time xD. I have no idea how that works but I just know I'm not good with directions when it's not an area I'm used to, sometimes I even get street names confuzzled in my own neighbourhood, so the GPS thing is a plus and a must-have for me. Okay enough with the bragging (jkz), I was actually going to update this later but I'm going downtown to Much Music to see Boys Like Girls -squeal-, Good Charlotte, and Metro station :D. Well more to only see Boys Like Girls and Mason Musso from Metro but yea, Good Charlotte are pretty cool, but yea, I'm going to be out for probably the whole day so I couldn't update tomorrow. And I have some bad news :O there's only going to be abuot two chapters left of the story. Good news it that the next chapter is where things get explained and I'll try to update on Thursday :).**

**Okay, imma go, see you Thursday (hopefully) :D!**


	27. Let my love you

**Let Me Love You**

**Chapter Twenty Seven**

**BPOV**

The guilt and pain only increased as my rejection was never able to leave my mind, always coming back to give me a kick in the stomach and burn my being when I was already down.

"_Edward, I-I can't, I'm sorry."_

It didn't even seem real, like it was actually _me_ saying it. But no matter how hard I tried to pretend it never happened to relieve myself from the feelings that followed after my words, I couldn't.

How could I say that? I knew it would hurt the both of us but ignored my heart and followed my head.

_Because you had to…_a voice whispered.

Because I had to…

I tried to assure myself this for the past two days, but I found that I couldn't. I couldn't handle the pain, this kind of pain. It was too much for me to take; it wasn't possible for me to take.

So I came to my conclusion and did the first thing that came to mind—to go see Edward.

"You can do this." I kept repeating to myself in a whisper, so I wouldn't back out before I got to him. I knew I had to do something, but I couldn't do something at the same time. It sounded strange but would only make sense to me, I was going to apologize and talk things through with him. I couldn't handle him not being in my life but being with him wasn't a good idea.

I was just about to knock on his door as soon as I got out of the elevator when I heard something.

It was as beautiful as the first time I heard it.

Edward's voice.

And he was singing, along with a steady rhythm of an acoustic guitar.

Then it was like my body had a mind of its own, as I involuntarily turned the door handle to find it unlocked. Walking in, I gently closed the door behind me and leaned against it as I took in the sight before me. **(I know hotels need a key card to open the doors these days but pretend that its locked by a key)**

He was singing a song I've never heard before.

_He must've written it himself_, I concluded.

As I listened, I couldn't stop the flow of tears streaming down my face when the words he sung sunk it. I couldn't move, all I did was just listen, the realization of it all causing and internal battle within me.

When it finally ended, his head dropped, and I could feel my heart drop along with it.

"Edward…" I heard myself say before I could even process what I had just done.

Suddenly he looked up, and for a split second, I caught the agony I had caused on his face, before it changed to shock and worry when he noticed my presence.

**EPOV**

Without a second thought, I rushed to her side, encasing her into my arms as she sobbed into my chest. The only thing I could think about was my worry for the heart-rending sight of her.

"Shhh don't cry." I soothed, not even realizing I had taken her to sit on the bed, when she clutched onto me in a death grip.

"I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry. I wish things were different and I didn't listen to my head, and I never realized how you felt about everything, and I never stopped to talk to someone about this, and I'm so stupid-" I pulled away from her muffled face in my chest to put a finger to her lips, silencing her.

"You're not stupid," I said sternly. How could she think that? She was perfect. "And please explain. You're not exactly making sense, well not to me at least." I chuckled, trying to lighten the mood. She laughed a little, a smile forming, but it didn't quite reach her eyes.

"Sorry," she gave me an apologetic look.

"It's okay, just start from the beginning, I'm a little lost here." She smiled a small smile and breathed out a sigh before speaking.

"Okay, well it all started a few decades ago. I met a really nice guy named Matt. He was sweet and charming, and we were friends for years. Then we tried being together-" I winced, and she noticed. Touching my cheek softly, she apologized. "Sorry."

"It's okay." Although it still hurt to think she was with another guy. She looked at me knowingly, but understood that I wanted her to continue.

"Well, we were together for a couple of months, he wasn't bad at all, but we got into a stupid fight because he was concerned for me, which he always was. A little too much, and I got a little fed up because he seemed to want to know every little detail, not understanding when I just wanted to be alone. I realized that we were better off as friends, but he really liked me and argued that we should stay together. I was trying not to yell but it got me frustrated and so angry that I said something I didn't mean. I told him that we were over and just ran, crying. He followed me and tried apologizing but I was too mad and yelled at him, telling him I never wanted to see his face again. I regretted it as soon as the words left my mouth and apparently one of the guards saw everything and told da-I mean Aro, Markus and Caius. He raised his hand in a fist, meant to only touch his knuckles softly to my cheek after whispering 'I'm sorry' but it was too quiet for anyone else to hear and it must've looked like he was going to punch me because Jane released her power on him. Aro didn't even stop her only glaring at him. It only took a split second for them to mistaken Matt's gesture as a threat." Her voice shook at the last part, her eyes having a never ending flow of tears that I uselessly tried to wipe away, as she stared out into space as she saw everything replay itself perfectly. Kissing the top of her head, I rubbed soothing circles on her back as I pressed her small frame to me, trying to sooth her from her memory.

"I was so shocked, but still yelled at them to stop it, that this was all a misunderstanding, but what shocked me more was when he opened his eyes through the pain and looked at me. He said 'I love you, but I guess you can't love me back' and told Aro to finish him. I was so stunned, I didn't realized the few seconds that past and that Demetri and Felix came and took him, until it was too late. All I could hear were his screams when they executed him. I still loved him like a brother; I never wanted him to have that fate. He didn't deserve it." She whispered the last part.

"And that's why you're still with Shane." I could finally say his name now. I finally understood why she was still with him through all the hurt he put her through.

She nodded, looking down, before continuing. "I never looked at another man as more then a friend or a brother since. It was only a couple of years ago that Heidi finally broke me after decades of nagging that I should find someone new to distract me. She told me to just have a bunch of one-night stands, but I wasn't like that, although I did listen to her about just settling with someone at last. It was then that I found Shane, and he seemed nice enough at the time and I just wanted Heidi to get off of my back.

"But as time progressed, I never felt much more for him. We would still do the couple-y things but when I kept denying him of sleeping together, he would get angry and leave for weeks, sometimes months. I didn't want him to turn out like Matt so I just told daddy and my uncles that he was on vacation or shooting a movie, and that I didn't feel like traveling with him. Any excuse to get them off my trail. But that first time he returned, he acted like nothing happened, and I was grateful for it so daddy and them wouldn't get suspicious. Well, until I got a call from some girl at Voltera looking for him. I asked her who she was and if I could leave a message for her, and-" she stopped, and I understood.

"I wasn't hurt because I loved him, I was hurt at the fact that he never told me and still wanted to be together. I couldn't end it with him because I was afraid daddy or someone might notice if I had a change in my behaviour and would question about Shane, and look into what had really happened. Or worse—had a misunderstanding. And it doesn't help when Aro, Markus and Caius never liked any of them in the first place. And even if I did end it with him and we got together, I wouldn't be able to handle losing you." She looked deep into my eyes.

We stared at each other; the only sound was our faint breaths, looking to see the others reactions while processing what she had just told me. I didn't know how much time passed, seconds, minutes, hours, all I knew was my answer.

Breaking the silence, I finally spoke. "The only way to prevent provoking Aro and the rest of your family is to sit down and talk to them about it; make them understand how you feel. Although I wouldn't care about what happened to Shane, Matt seemed the better person in my opinion."

"But he's really caring a lot of the time too." She added.

I shook my head, a little angry, but not at her. "By that statement, I doubt you've used my ever since that day in class, let alone when he was around. His thoughts are anything but." Her face dropped, and I immediately regretted saying anything when I saw her make the connections with my words.

"Oh." There was a little hurt in that single syllable.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that." I tried to take my words back.

"No, no, it's just as well." she signed, and I was surprised she wasn't heart broken, but then remembered she said she didn't love him. Hope overpowered my senses as I started continued from my previous feedback, as I tilted her chin up to meet my gaze.

"And I hope you know that even if you don't talk to your family about this, I don't give a single damn about the risks. I'd do anything to be with you."

Her eyes glistened a little at my words as she thought of what I had just told her.

I leaned in, making our faces only inches apart as I whispered, "Let me love you."

She gazed into my eyes, trying to find something which I think she found, because she leaned in slightly, our eyes half lidded as she breathed, "Okay," before she pressed her lips to mine, and I felt myself soaring through a place that heaven couldn't even be compare to.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx s2 xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Okay, I was going to start the next chapter Thursday, but my plans changed and I had to go out to pick up my contacts because I have been blind the past week and it was torture. Then I started writing the chapter Friday and long-story-short, I probably have A.D.D or something. I was thinking of changing half of the chapter back to Bella's but I went out today and forgot to upload this before I left so if you want, I'll add some of it in Bella's POV if enough of you request it, otherwise the only news is that there's probably about two chapters left. Anyway, on to non-important talk that you don't have to read xD On Wednesday I probably lost a couple of pounds from all the walking I did when I went shopping downtown, because my legs ached for two days, but it was SO worth it when I got to see Boys Like Girls (but it kinda sucked cause they were only there for probably five minutes, but omg, Martin--the lead singer--is so much cuter in person xD), Good Charlotte, and Metro Station performing. It was so cool, cause while we were waiting against the fence to the parking of MUCH, this Surburban was pulling inside the gates and while they had to go wait for the security gate thing to open for them, my friend's like 'omg is that Metro Station?' and my other friend's like 'you know it isn't' and I looked into the passenger window and I saw the lead singer Trace, and I was like 'YOU KNOW IT FUCKING IS!' and we started screaming and then the other people see and then we're all screaming our asses off haha. Then they got out and went inside but the band came back out except for Trace, and were smoking and when Mason, the guitarist and back up singer, looked my way I was doing my signature wave and waving my arm like a mental person (I actually do that in class if I want the teachers attention LOL) and he started waving his cigarette at me. Then when they were getting ready to be interviewed, Mason and Trace were just sitting there and I was reaching out my arm like my life depended on it (I was in like second row) and he either recognized me or it was cause I'm that cool (jkz) and he tried to reach for my hand but he couldn't so he had to grab onto Trace's chair for support and our hands touched (well it was more like we were doing some old hand greet where they used to fiddle your fingertips togeher instead of a hand shake when you see your friend haha). Oh, and I got Benji and Joel to sign my CD cover and the funniest thing happened. My friend is a big Metro fan and she bought the CD that day and she was holding it in hopes that they would sign it on commercial break but only Benji and Joel were signing autographs so when they were doing that, she held out the Metro CD for them to sign and Joel just looked at it and gave a 'wtf' look and started signing in the other direction LOL, you had to be there, it was hilarious, and some person tried to get them to sign an opened pad O-O (don't worry, they just ignored it and started signing the other direction too xD). Oh and I just ordered tickets for the Hedley concert and I'm really excited for that, but it's not until October :( they cost me a shit load, but the good thing is that they're sixth row :D **

**Aiit, imma go now, bye!**


	28. Morning Madness

**Let Me Love You**

**Chapter Twenty Eight**

**BPOV (from beginning of last chapter)**

Before I could blink, he was at my side, encasing me in his strong arms, as I sobbed into his chest. I couldn't help but feel the same comfort and content that I always felt when he had his arms around me, especially this time when I really needed it.

"Shhh don't cry." He soothed, as I clutched to him in a death grip, him bringing me to sit on his nearby bed.

"I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry. I wish things were different and I didn't listen to my head, and I never realized how you felt about everything, and I never stopped to talk to someone about this, and I'm so stupid-" I was rambling, after I realized my stupidity and the pain I had really caused. I felt his finger press to my lips, silencing me.

"You're not stupid," he said sternly, anger clearly written on his face, and I involuntarily regretted saying anything. "And please explain. You're not exactly making sense, well not to me at least." he chuckled, and I couldn't hold back the light laugh that followed.

"Sorry," I apologized sheepishly.

"It's okay, just start from the beginning, I'm a little lost here." I smiled a small smile and breathed out a sigh, taking a moment to think of where to start first, before speaking.

"Okay, well it all started a few decades ago. I met a really nice guy named Matt. He was sweet and charming, and we were friends for years. Then we tried being together-" I caught the flinch Edward automatically did, and at once, I reached my hand up, touching his cheek softly, "Sorry."

"It's okay." I could see though that it was more like he was trying to convince this to himself, but I saw that he wanted me to continue.

So I told him everything, and I'd have to be blind to not notice that he listened to every word that left my mouth as if it were instructions to save himself from death, and I felt warmth at the thought that he cared this much. Even when it was physically shown that re-telling the story hurt me, just to think about alone, he tried his best efforts to comfort me while still giving me his fullest attention. I explained why I was with Shane, and that I couldn't handle losing him.

We stared at each other; the only sound was our faint breaths, looking to see the others reactions while processing what I had just told him. It wasn't until a few minutes, although it felt like an eternity, that he finally spoke.

"The only way to prevent provoking Aro and the rest of your family is to sit down and talk to them about it; make them understand how you feel. Although I wouldn't care about what happened to Shane, Matt seemed the better person in my opinion."

"But he's really caring a lot of the time too." I defended, for some unknown reason caused by my head, while my heart told me that it was complete BS.

He shook his head, anger flaring through his eyes, although I could tell it was not at me. "By that statement, I doubt you've used my ever since that day in class, let alone when he was around. His thoughts are anything but." My face dropped, and I immediately made the connections with his words.

"Oh." I let out, a little hurt because I had fooled myself for still loving him through all he had put me through, although it wasn't an in-love love, than a love for a friend you've known for years.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that." I was a little taken aback, but also confused by his words, and then realized he didn't want to hurt me anymore than I already was.

"No, no, it's just as well." I assured him, sighing, before feeling his cool touch as his fingers tilted my chin up to meet his gaze.

"And I hope you know that even if you don't talk to your family about this, I don't give a single damn about the risks. I'd do anything to be with you."

I could feel the tears building at his words. No one had ever said anything like that to me before, and I couldn't push back my feelings for him any further.

He leaned in, making our faces only inches apart as he whispered, "Let me love you."

I gazed into his eyes, trying to see if he really meant everything he said, and I didn't just find his sincerity, I found overwhelming love that I could feel radiate off his gaze itself. And for the first time since that one time in class, I used his own power against him and found nothing but what I could already see in front of me, as I leaned in slightly. "Okay," I breathed, before I pressed my lips to his and I felt something I've never felt before.

True love.

**. x s2 x** .

**Edward's POV**

We spend the rest of the night wrapped in each other's arms, Bella only leaving to get a change of clothes along with pyjamas, content with just cuddling under the sheets. I would just stare at her sleeping face, and that night only made my heart soar deeper if it were possible as I heard her mumble my name a few times, before an 'I love you' was caught in between, as if it could escape my notice. I didn't think I'd ever smiled so big, let alone so much, in my entire existence, even if she'd never said it allowed, besides that one time when we were only 'friends'. Even though where we now stood was never brought up, I could tell that she felt that we were more then just 'boyfriend and girlfriend', too.

**BPOV**

I could feel myself slowly stir awake, but I felt confused when I realized it didn't feel like my own room, but when I noticed the strong arms around me, everything came back to me. My eyes fluttered open and I looked up, only to be met by beautiful golden eyes that I've come to love.

"Good morning beautiful." Edward smiled, my favourite crooked grin appearing on his features, and I couldn't help smiling back. Nobody had ever greeted me that way.

"Good morning." I leaned up and softly pressed my lips to his. He pulled me closer—if it were possible—tightening his grip on my waste, and I couldn't help the satisfied sigh that whisk through my lips when we pulled back. I rested my head on his chest and we just laid there to linger in our own thoughts.

Then I remembered something that I had to do, and silently groaned in aggravation, burying my face into his shirt.

"What's wrong, Love?" _Love…stop it! Get a hold of yourself you love-sick fool, and pay attention at the task at hand!_, my thoughts were shouting at me.

I reluctantly lifted my face up to look at him. "I have to talk to Shane." At this, he tensed, and was deciding it telling him this was the right idea.

He gave me a hard look, and said, "Only if I go with you."

_Guess it wasn't such a good idea_.

"But-" he cut me off

"No buts, I don't want there to be any chances of you getting hurt. I know his mind, and I wouldn't put it past him to turn to violence if he even remotely felt it was a possibility."

"Fine," I sighed, looking downcast.

I felt his fingers once again under my chin, lifting my face up to face him and I saw his eyes soften. "I'm sorry, I just don't want to see you hurt, and I couldn't even bare the thought if he even said the wrong words to you, let alone lay another finger on you. You have to understand, it'd kill me if-" he searched my eyes as if they would give him the right words he was looking for.

"It's okay, I understand. I feel the same way." I hugged him, referring to last nights talk about him and the consequences that might happen to him if he was with me.

"Come on, lets get ready and get this over with before I change my mind." He chuckled, trying to lighten up the mood, and it worked as I felt the corner of my lips tug up into a smile.

"Okay," I got off of him, standing up to stretch. I suddenly felt like I was being watched and turned to see Edward watching me.

"You have no idea how delectable you look right now." I blushed, suddenly feeling self-conscious.

"Yeah, right," I scoffed, not believing him, "you're just saying that because you love me." I teased, even though I felt it was true.

He looked at me, his eyes smouldering, "You don't see yourself very clearly, then." He stated, and I, not knowing how to respond, childishly stuck my tongue out at him.

He laughed, bringing me into his arms in an embrace, while I laughed along with him.

We both got changed and ready, walking back to my own hotel suite to pick up some breakfast for me. While I was eating, we were talking and joking around with each other, like we always did, except now I could sit in between his legs while he fed me on the bed. We were so caught up in each other's presence that we didn't notice the door open.

"What the hell is this?" Shane bellowed, acid coloring his tone.

Edward tensed, before getting up to stand protectively in front of me, a growl rumbling inside of him as he glared back at Shane.

Confidently, although I was a nervous wreck on the inside, I sidestepped Edward to face Shane's furious form. "Shane, we need to talk."

"YEAH we need to talk! I come here to surprise you with a visit that you should be worshipping from me, and I see you in bed with that asshole that you so called your 'best friend'. I didn't know you treated your best friends this way, you dirty who-" before he could finish, Edward had his neck pinned against a wall, his head slightly cracking the surface with the force, his feet not even touching the ground.

"Don't. You. Ever. Insult. Her." He gritted his teeth, emphasizing each word, his eyes so black, I couldn't help but feel slightly scared myself.

To my surprise, he just laughed in response—although it seemed more like choking with Edward's hand ringing his airway—but Edward didn't even faze in the slightest.

Shane must've said something in his thoughts because Edward tightened his grip enough that Shane's eyes were slightly popping out beyond the normal, while he started shouting back at him. "Why don't you shut the fuck up, you _sick bastard_! And what the _HELL_ did I say about insulting her! You're just jealous because she's finally realized what and **asshole** you are, and sees that she should've left your god damn ass a long time ago! Don't try and think you can play games with me, or have you forgotten I can read. Your. Mind." **(he thought, 'Why don't you let me go and we could both leave this sick whore. Just watch, in time she'll cheat on you like she did with me.' I'd put it in Edward's POV but I don't want to keep changing back and forth)**

Shocked was an understatement to my reaction to Edward's new vocabulary. I had never heard him swear so much before, although, I had also never seen him this angry either. Putting those thoughts aside, I rushed to his side.

"Edward, put him down. This isn't going to do us any good." I tried to persuade him.

"But he doesn't deserve it, Bella. He deserves to hurt, the way he's hurt you." He growled the last part.

"Please." I pleaded, and I saw his grip loosen until he finally, but grudgingly, let go.

Shane got up, coughing from being strangles as he tried to clear his throat so he could talk, while Edward wrapped a protective arm around my waist.

"So, when I ask you, you dismiss me like a pesky rodent, but when I'm not around, you bed the first male you see? Makes me wonder how many times you've done this to me, when _you_ were the one accusing _me_ of cheating on you." He chuckled in a way that sent a shiver running up my spine.

"It's not like that. We were just talking while I was eating breakfast, and you have no right laying the blame on me when I _know_ you've had more than your share of women when _I_ wasn't around. Edward's already told me more then enough than I need to know." My tone was hard, never wavering as well as my gaze.

He laughed, as if I had just told him a lame joke. "Oh really, of course you would believe him," he sneered, "do you really expect _me_ to believe you? He's probably-" I cut him off.

"Yes, I would believe him, I _do_ believe him. You know why?" I didn't let him answer. "Because there's a little something called _love_, something you've obviously never felt. _You_ don't need to believe me, but that doesn't mean _I_ don't need to believe you either, _or have you forgotten?_" I used Edward's words on him again. "Remember Heidi? You tried to 'seduce' her into _my own bed_. But you probably forgot that she's one of my best friends, or you were stupid enough to think she would go along with you _and_ not say a word to me. So don't give the crap about you not fooling around. Oh, and if you haven't caught on, we're over." I finalized.

He looked like a dear frozen in front of the head lights, with nothing to retort back with, but that quickly faded and before I knew it, he was launching himself at me. Edward pushed me behind him just as fast, before I heard a scream of agony.

Shane.

"Oh, Shaney, am I hurting you?" I peaked behind Edward at the sound of that voice. Jane was grinning like a kid on Christmas as she mocked his writhing body on the floor.

The next thing I knew, Aro, Marcus, and Caius, a few of the guards, and the rest of the Cullen's, with Alice in the lead, walked through the door.

"Alice, why didn't you just tell us this was happening, instead of dragging us up here?" Aro raised his eyebrow at the pixie, as if he was just talking about a reported spill on the carpet.

"Because you would've rushed up here too fast and everything wouldn't be played out right. Jeez, I thought you knew my power already." She joked back at him.

He chuckled before bending down next to Shane. "After all this time, I at last get to see what goes on inside of that hard head of yours. If it were for my respect of your privacy on Bella's behalf, I would've done this some time ago." He slightly touched his shoulder, closing his eyes, and it wasn't even a minute later before he opened them again. "And now I have a reason to be rid of you." He clapped, like he just found out Santa was real.

Demetri and Felix grabbed him and I could feel a sense of déjà vu. I ran up to Aro, grabbing on to his arm to stop him. "Wait, daddy! Just let-"

"Not now, honey. Daddy has to get rid of the bad man. Why don't you go run along with Edward and get ready for your next show? I'll be there in a few hours, tat a, I love you!" he kissed my forehead before he walked off before I could I heard that similar scream of agony, and I stopped frozen, stunned.

I felt Edward wrap his arms around me from behind. "Don't worry, love. It's okay, I know it hurts, but I'm here for you." He soothed, rubbing my arm.

"N…no, it's not that. I actually feel…relieved." I turned around to face him, and he looked just as surprised as I was.

"Really?"

"Really." I laughed.

"Yo, dudes! That was AWESOME! _Damn_, if they didn't just up and left to take of that guy, I would've thrown in some punches and limp tearing of my own." Emmett boomed, cracking his knuckles for effect.

"Shut up Emmett, I want to help her get ready for her next show!"

We all laughed at Alice for saying something so out of the blue after what just happened.

"What?"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx s2 xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Okay this ended a lot longer then planned haha, well hope all you Shane haters are happy :) just don't really hate the real guy, I just needed someone to be the bad guy with real acting experience xD. There's only one more chapter left :O it's not going to very long but I think it'll suit the story, but hey, this chapter wasn't supposed to be this long either so you never know ;) oh yeah, for all those who liked the song Sleepless night by Faber Drive, they came out with a new video for it -squeals- I've already watched it a bajillion times by now haha I was going to mention it in the last chap but the person took it down and I just found someone else that posted it up on youtube a couple days ago, the video link is on my profile, but it's not as good quality bu screw that haha. They should start playing it on TV for Much tomorrow if any of you watch it, so MTV should prob have it soon if they still already don't. It's a really sweet video and deep, and if you're an easy cryer, take out your tissue boxes :). They also have the behind the scenes kinda for the making of the video which should be on the 'related videos' thing on the side by the user name 'brianmelo' which is the guy featured in it, but I would have prefered if he wasn't in it but eh wells. And the really sad part is that my friend has a friend that knows Red (drummer from the band) and she couldn't get me an autograph for my birthday last month because they were in Vancouver. Why? Because they were there shooting THAT video. Aren't I just the luckiest person ever? -notice the sarcasm- Seriously, it's like luck doesn't even know I _exist_.**

**Anyway, imma go and mope now, bye. (Notice there's no exclamation mark this time -.-")**


	29. Angel

**Let Me Love You**

**Chapter Twenty Nine**

**BPOV**

"Thank you," I breathed, as if I was out of breath. "This will be the last song of my tour," the crowd whined and protested, "but it'll be a new song, like always." They cheered as I smiled brightly. I always sang a new song for every last performance, it was a tradition.

I could here the underground platform, with the five female and five male dancers, rising before the music started playing.

**(Angel by Natasha Bedingfield, sorry, I just pasted the lyrics from the web but they're slightly off)**

**A.n.g.e.l**

The five couples paired up, in perfect sync, and with great flexibility as each pair formed a letter I'd sung out, spelling the word I'd used to describe Edward.

**  
A.n.g.e.l**

Moving out of the formation of the word, they ran to my side, moving to the beat with the choreography we'd rehearsed and perfected after countless hours in the last couple of days.

Just like a shadow  
I'll be beside you  
I'll be your comfort  
And let it guide you home  
I will provide you a place of shelter  
I want a be your zone  
I'll act as if you do  
Tell me what you wanted me to do  
I'll make you great to be a man  
With a woman who can stand  
Who will never promise to leave her man  
Making vows to please her man

If I could be your angel  
Your angel, Your angel  
Protect you from the pain  
I'll keep you safe from danger  
You'll never hurt again  
I'll be your a.n.g.e.l  
I'm gonna be your a.n.g.e.l  
I'll be your angel

Just like the moon  
I'll step beside  
And let your sun shine  
While I follow behind  
Cause baby what ya got  
It is with all the props  
With everything I'm not  
I'll act as if you do  
Tell me what you wanted me to do  
I'll make you great to be a man  
With a woman who can stand  
Who will never promise to leave her man  
Making vows to please her man

**EPOV**

Just then, I walked on stage, and I could hear from their thoughts that they've heard of me raging through the news from the little performance of mine caused from Alice's little stunt. That thought reminded me I still had business to take care of with her afterwards, a little payback you could say.

I grabbed Bella's hand and she turned, her smile growing when she saw it was me. I twirled her around for the next verse, dancing with her at a slower pace than the back up performers, and a lot less complex.

**  
If I could be your angel  
Your angel, Your angel  
Protect you from the pain  
I'll keep you safe from danger  
You'll never hurt again  
I'll be your a.n.g.e.l  
I'm gonna be your a.n.g.e.l  
I'll be your angel**

We stopped our movement when Bella faced the crowd to sing the next part, and I just rapped my arms around her waist from behind, resting my chin on her shoulder as we just swayed from side to side.

I haven't missed any more of her performances after our declaration of our love to one another. My siblings teased us slightly, well mostly me, about our relationship due to my ignorance of the opposite sex, and congratulated her for finally proving that I wasn't gay after all. I growled in annoyance at them, silently cursing them to hell for the embarrassment they caused for me.

**Tell me why there's so many good men  
Men in the world misunderstood  
He's a dog, he's no good  
I wish somebody would  
Disrespect my man  
You're gonna have to come see me  
I go hard for my baby  
He's all that I need**

We swayed slightly to the music as she raised her free arm, the other holding onto the microphone, swaying it as well in encouragement to the crowd. It seemed to work, as every person raised their arm, some raised both, while some raised one clasped with their partners, swaying it sync with her.

Bella finally talked to her uncles and Aro about how she felt with them and her relationships. To her surprise, they agreed to not interfere without her consent, and assured her that they were already fond of me for making her this happy. An 'I told you so' might've been said when she left, too. I chuckled at the memory when she adorably stuck her tongue out at me after my little comment.

I remember the one moment I had left Bella to go to our room (we started sharing a room since she liked me holding her to sleep and having conversations before she fell into unconsciousness). Bella needed to stay for rehearsals so I offered to pick her something up to eat on her break. I had just made it outside of the building with my keys in hand when I saw probably half of the Volturi guard casually surrounding my Volvo. Felix and Jane were the first to start the death threats and warnings for if I ever hurt Bella. The rest of the guard stayed silent, letting the two talk for them, but they made sure to keep a hard glare on me the whole time. Heidi, Demetri, and Alec were only there to laugh at the slight fear in my eyes, even with the calm exterior I tried to display. Markus had to come out and call them off my back, before he put an arm around my shoulders and started chattering away about the latest models of cars. I had to tell him I needed to get Bella lunch to get him to let go of me and move on to talk to Caius.

_This isn't over,_ was his threat thought to me before he was dragged off by his brother.

**  
So if you got a good one  
Put your hands up,  
Come on girl and stand up  
Go ahead lift your man up  
Get up  
If you got a good one, put your hands up  
Go ahead lift your man up  
Get up  
If you got a good one, stand up  
Come on girl, and stand up  
**

Bella shifted out of my arms and faced me, our sides facing the audience as she sang the last verse directly to me, all previous thoughts forgotten.

**  
If I could be your angel  
Your angel, Your angel  
Protect you from the pain  
I'll keep you safe from danger  
You'll never hurt again**

The back up dancers held the formation of the word the last time it was spelt, and I would've wondered how they held it for so long, if I wasn't so entranced in Bella's beauty.

**  
I'll be your a.n.g.e.l  
I'm gonna be your a.n.g.e.l  
I'll be your angel**

After the last word, she brought down the microphone and with her other arm, encircled it around the back of my neck.

"I love you," she whispered too fast for any human to notice she'd said something.

"For eternity." I finished with a promise, our lips locking. She brought her other arm around my neck while I brought mine around her waist, pulling her closer until there was no space between our bodies. We both smiled into the kiss as the fans cheered as loud as ever, almost as loud as my non-beating heart.

And that's when I realized I've never been happier, and never would be, with my very own angel in my arms for the rest of eternity.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx s2 xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Okay, sorry I took so long to get this out, I could give you a list of reasons but I want to get this out asap so I'm just going to say that someone that had suggested an idea for me (I can't remember who right now) and I didnt reply to them to thank them because I was originally going to use that idea with this story. So thanks anyway whoever offered the idea. I was orignally going to use another song for Edward to sing, two actually, and I asked who wouldn't mind spoilers to help me choose which of two songs I should use and I didn't end up actually using them but I kind of spoiled it anyway, so sorry! Oh, and I'm sorry to say that this is the end and the chapter kind of sucks but I tried rewriting some parts and adding and this was the best I could come up with during my writing and editing time that I've used -.-" I wanted it longer, but yeah, didn't exactly work out haha. For the ones that wanted to know if I was going to write another story, truth is, I don't know when my next story will be. I have an idea that's pretty original, well from what I've read anyway. I don't exactly know if it's been used, but I found a story that's kind of similar to what I had in mind. Well I'll post an A/N if I get around to writing it because I really only have the main plot planned, and I want to write a couple of chapters before actually posting the story so I can update faster (haha lets see if I'll actually do that. I said that in my other story when I said I was going to write this story and I DID get a couple done but then I didn't keep it up, and here we are, the stories done like almost a year later haha, jeez I am such a bum xD). So anyway, I'll try to plan it that story out, but we'll see, since I start school Wednesday (NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO) :'(**


	30. AN Sorry Not a Chapter

Hey I know I haven't updated my other story in F-O-R-E-V-E-R and I feel really bad about it, well for those who didn't say "screw this story" and gave up on me. Don't worry, I would've done that too if it were someone else. The horrible lamest and most used up excuse I have for you is writers block. Yeah, I'm being honest, I have no idea what I want to do with it so I was the only one who knew it was on haitus (jeez I'm not making myself look much better). So instead, this idea that I've had lying around in the back of my mind resurfaced and since my last real story didn't seem too bad to some of you, I decided, what the hell? I'll start writing out this thing. It's not entirely original because there's been a lot of entries like this after it came to mind and I was lk crap, now it lost its originality ring to it, but I want to write it out sometime so I chose to now. Well not literally now, actually about two months ago I started, exams and last minute school cramming got in the way, I picked it up again after it ended, and now I have summer school. I shit you not, I do, even though some of you might remember somewhere waaaaay waaaaaaaay back that I said I took it last year for history and said I was never going to do it again and my friend somehow convinced me because I think I was on some sort of crack. It's hard to believe but I regret this more than history. Why? Because it's accounting, which is like a cram fest with all this info you have to learn and memorize in less than a month, I mean at least in history we basically just do some class work, watch documentories and movies, and write one crappy essay. And since today's my birthday, I felt the need to post at least something up because so far I've had an amazing sweet 16 with the party, presents (I'm getting a guitar tomorrow :D), two FUCKAWESOME concert experiences this month, and my all time favorite band Faber Drive released their new single on my birthday of all days and I've played it a gajillion times. I was planning to post this when I was done but when I tried to finish it before summer school started, I failed miserably. It might be changed slightly later on when I can finish it and get it edited, but I think this will be a huge improvement to my other stories because I'm actually taking my time on this and thinking carefully exactly what I want to happen. It's called Coming Back for More (title might change) so check it out and I hope you like it, and I will TRY to finish this before summer's over so I can just post the chapters a lot quicker. So far I'm on chapter 7 so wish me luck.

Love, lildevil


End file.
